Ma liberté
by maocdoli
Summary: Suite de Fascination . Pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais pas ! Mais une chose était sûre , une nouvelle Bella était née . Et foi de Swan , jamais plus je me laisserais faire par un vampire ... Team Volturis .
1. Prologue

**auteurs** : Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers** : Tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**infos **: Je posterai le lundi pour cette fic aussi

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Dès que j'avais vu son expression en sortant de ma camionette , j'avais compris . La liberté qu'on obtenait quand on devenait majeur , pour moi rien ne s'était passée comme prévu . Cette liberté je l'avais perdu le jour de mes dix-huit ans . Tout avait changé . Cette liberté , que tous enviait et espérait obtenir , était pour moi synonyme de prison dorée . Je comprenais pas pourquoi comme les autres je ne pourrais jamais profiter de cette liberté ******.**

Il m'avait fait comprendre que je n'étais rien de bon pour lui . Encore une fois cette liberté m'étais volée , celle de réfléchir , celle de prendre des décisions comme si une pauvre petite humaine ne pouvait se débrouiller seule . Il continuait de me dire ce qu'il pensait , ce qu'il ferait et ce qu'il voulait pour moi . Mais aucun moment il ne pensait à ce que moi je voulais , voilà encore une fois cette liberté me fuyait . Un dernier baiser , un souffle et plus rien . Même cette liberté , de lui dire au revoir moi-même , ne m'avait pas été donné . Je fis ce que tous les humains feraient à ma place , je pleurais un amour perdu . Malgré la douleur que je ressentais , cette liberté de pleurer ne m' étais pas offerte non plus .

Alors , je comprenais qu'il avait tout emmené avec Lui . Mon amour , mon rêve , ma compassion , mon sourire ... Tout ce qui fesait que j'étais Moi . Cette liberté de ressentir le bien autour de moi , il me l'avait volé . Juste le mal restait . La douleur , la rage , la colère , l'amertume ... Je n'étais plus la Bella qu'il connaissait , celle-là était morte avec son départ . Une nouvelle Bella était née , d'ailleurs plus de Bella . Je reprenais mon prénom entier , plus dur , plus sec : Isabella . Ma liberté était définitivement partie quand , d'une seule phrase , je comprenais que ma vie allait devenir cette prison dorée que je redoutais .

- **Bella , maintenant que tu es seule , je vais enfin pouvoir t'emmener **, s'enthousiasma un vampire aux yeux rouges qui se tenait non loin de là , accoudé à un arbre .

- **Isabella **, sifflai-je les dents serrées .

Même si je ne savais pas ce que me voulais ce vampire , je n'avais plus peur . Je n'avais surtout plus rien à perdre . Car en disant , juste une phrase , il venait de me prendre , la seule liberté qu'il me restait . Cette liberté de vivre ou de mourir . Car pour un vampire , je n'étais qu'un repas .


	2. Chapitre 1

**auteurs** : Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers** : Tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**réponses aux reviews **:

Mrs Esmée Cullen : Merci c'est gentil pour les 2 fics , et oui moi aussi je trouvais que Marcus était laissé pour compte . Pour changer de sujet , j'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais pour tous ceux qui écrivent des fics . C'est très sympa de toujours laisser un petit com d'encouragement , je vois souvent ton pseudo . Alors voilà , je voulais juste te le faire remarquer , merci .

Louka : Sympa le com , et sans rentrer dans le sujet oui Isabella est différente de Bella .

mmev : la suite arrive bientôt , elle est très impatiente d'arrivée mdr !

Jyuune-chan : Merci pour la review , j'espère que la suite te plaira .

4ever Jack : je l'aime bien aussi le prologue , c'est une bonne transition lol !

Sweety : je sais que tu aimes ma fic alors arrêtes d'envahir mes reviews , mdrr ! Tu auras la suite comme les autres le lundi , vilaine impatiente !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : DEPART**

* * *

Voil comment ma vie avait été chamboulé simplement par une seule phrase . Je me retrouvais seule au mileu d'une forêt , avec pour seule compagnie , un vampire . Edward n'avait-il pas senti le vampire avant de partir ? Et Alice ne me voyait-elle plus ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête que je n'avait pas remarqué que ce vampire s'était rapproché et me regardait me débattre avec moi-même . Il me regardait avec tant d'intensité que l'ancienne Bella aurait rougi et baissait les yeux mais pas Isabella . Elle , donc la nouvelle Moi , le fixait en le défiant de parler ou de réagir ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs .

- **Alors Isabella ! Un petit voyage avec moi te tente **? me défia-t-il en arquant un sourcil .

- **Sans façon , j'ai le mal des transports **! affirmai-je sans peur .

- **Hummm , une rebelle ? Pourtant c'est pas ce que j'avais cru voir !**

- **Ne jamais se fier aux apparences , tu connais l'expression **?

- **Une femme avec du mordant , tout ce que j'aime **, rigola-t-il .

- **Pfff , je croyais que c'était plutôt toi qui avait du "_mordant_ "** , insistai-je bien sur le dernier mot .

- **HAHAHA ! Une humaine ne m'avait jamais répondu comme toi **.

- **Une première pour un vampire sanguinaire , ça mérite une récompense , non ?**

**- Dis toujours , on verra bien si je peux t'accorder cette récompense **.

- **Si tu dois me manger , fais le vite **.

- **Quoi , ma compagnie t'ennuie à ce point que tu veuille que je te morde déjà **?

- **A quoi bon attendre ? Tu n'as pas faim **? m'énervai-je légèrement .

- **Tsss tsss , pas la peine de t'énerver Isabella , je ne peux t'accorder cette récompense de toute façon .**

**- Pourquoi ?**

- **Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te "_manger_" comme tu dis mais de t'emmener avec moi **, me dit-il tranquillement .

- **Quoi **? m'écriai-je .

- **Je n'aime pas me répéter , tu as très bien compris **.

- **Et où m'emmenes-tu **?

- **Chez moi bien-sûr . Mais comme je suis un vampire sympa , je t'accorde une faveur avant de partir **.

- **N'importe laquelle **? essayai-je de demander .

- **Dans la mesure de mes moyens ... Oui !**

- **Bien dans ce cas , j'aimerai laisser un mot à mon père pour qu'il ne me cherche pas .**

- **Je suis d'accord . Je dirais même que c'est une excellente idée **.

- **Merci . Mais puis-je te poser une autre question **?

- **N'est pas ce que tu viens de faire **?

- **Arff ! Génial , un vampire doté d'un humour spécial , c'est bien ma veine **! m'exclamai-je .

- **Bon poses la ta question ,** s'impatienta-t-il .

- **Pourquoi moi **?

- **Oulaaa ! Alors là , c'est la question du siècle à laquelle , je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre **.

- **Mais ... pourquoi ... je comprends pas ... **bégayai-je .

- **Haaa , enfin ! Je commence à te faire perdre tes moyens , je ...**

Il s'arrêta de parler en scrustant l'orée des bois . D'un coup , il m'attrapa par la taille et me déplaça en me mettant derrière lui . Un instant , je croyais qu'Alice avait pu me voir en danger et qu'Edward venait à mon secours . Mais ce n'était qu'un doux rêve . Ce vampire se mettais renifler l'air et je le vis plisser le nez à une mauvaise odeur mais , moi , je ne sentais rien . Par contre , je ne manquai pas l'enorme loup noir qui sauta à quelques mètres de nous sortant directement de la forêt . Je n'avais jamais vu un loup de cette taille .

- **Ne bouges pas et restes à côté de moi ,** m'ordonna le vampire .

- **C'est pas comme si je risquais quelque chose avec toi à côté **.

- **Ce n'est pas un loup comme les autres , c'est un loup-garou . Il est très dangereux **.

Comme pour confirmer les dires du vampire , le loup se mit grogner tellement fort , qu'instinctivement je me rapprochais du vampire . Ce qui fit redoubler le grognement du loup .

-** Ha , je crois que le toutou n'est pas content que tu t'aggrippes à moi **, rigola-t-il .

- **Je ne m'aggrippes pas à toi **! m'exclamai-je furieuse .

- **Alors , tu peux lacher mon blouson **? me dit-il sans quitter le loup des yeux .

- **Arfff ! Tu m'énerves !** lui dis-je tout en lachant son blouson . **Pourquoi il n'attaque pas **? le questionnai-je .

- **A cause de toi , je crois qu'il te veux aussi **!

-** Putain ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter d'avoir un vampire sanguinaire et un loup fou furieux après moi **?

- **Je sais pas ! Ton répondant ? Ton humour ? Ha non , je sais ! Le fait que tu sois un bon repas **! s'amusa-t-il débattre pour lui-même .

- **Grrr , n'importe quoi ! Il m'énerve à nous scruter comme ça sans attaquer .**

- **Pressée de partir en voyage avec moi **, me dit-il pendant que le loup se mit grogner plus fort encore en commençant à bouger .

- **Pfff ...**

-** Bon , je crois qu'il est temps de passer l'action . Restes sur le côté , il ne t'approchera pas , je te le promets **!

-** Les vampires ne tiennent jamais leur promesse ,** marmonnai-je pour moi-même en m'éloignant vers la forêt .

Comme pour signaler le début du combat , dès que je me fût éloigné du vampire , le loup lui sauta dessus . Tout se passa à une vitesse à laquelle mes yeux d'humaine ne pouvait assister . La seule chose qui me disait qu'un combat avait lieu , c'était le bruit qu'ils fesaient . C'était comme des coups de tonnerre , c'est ce qui me ramena à la réalité . Je réalisai que j'avais une chance de m'enfuir . Il me fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou , je ne pensais pas avoir une autre chance de m'enfuir avec ces deux là à mes trousses .

Quel que soit l'issue du combat , ce n'était pas à mon avantage de rester dans le coin . Les bruits se fesaient toujours entendre malgré l'éloignement . Mais ma malchance me rattrapa quand je m'aperçus que j'étais perdue . Heureusement pour moi , mes nouvelles résolutions fesaient que je ne voulais pas abandonner . Donc je me remis à courir , ma vie en dépendait . D'un coup , j'entendis un hurlement de loup et puis , plus rien . Pas un bruit . Le combat devait être terminé mais qui avait gagné ? Ne voulant spécialement pas le savoir , je continuai ma route . Ma chance devait être de retour quand j'aperçus le chemin menant à chez moi . Malheureusement elle fût de courte durée quand j'entendis cette voix .

- **Isabella ! Tu as pris un peu d'avance pour ne pas que j'attende , que c'est gentil à toi **, me dit le vampire d'une voix arrogante .

- **Que veux tu , je dois avoir trop bon coeur ! Arfff ... Non , je n'en ai plus **! lui répondis-je hargneuse .

- **Allez , fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Au fond , tu es contente de faire un petit voyage avec moi **.

- **Si je te dis que je préférerais me couper un bras , tu me crois ?**

- **Bon plutôt que de ce dire des mamours, va préparer tes affaires et écrire un mot à ton père .**

- **Maintenant ? T'es pressé ? Et qu'est-il arrivé au loup ?**

-** Ecoute Isabella , je veux bien être patient mais je sais que ton père va bientôt rentrer , tu ne voudrais pas que je prenne un encas avant de partir ? Et pour le chiot , il nourrit les vers de terre . Vraiment pas de taille contre moi **, me dit-il en bombant le torse .

- **T'as pas intérêt à toucher à mon père **! crachai-je , mais voyant son regard je rajoutais . **Ne lui fais pas de mal , je vais me préparer **, murmurai-je doucement les dents serrées .

-** Voilà tu deviens raisonnable, je savais qu'on s'entendrait bien **.

- **Tu viens de me rencontrer comment ... Attends dans la forêt , tu m'as dit " c'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir " . Tu m'as déjà vu avant ?**

**- Je t'expliquerais sur la route . Allez , dépêches toi .**

- **Ok , ok !**

Sur ce dernier commentaire , je me dirigeais vers ma chambre , suivis de près par le vampire . D'ailleurs , j'aurais peut-être dû lui demander son prénom . Enfin , c'était pas comme si on allait devenir amis . Je pris un sac de voyage et j'y enfournais quelques vêtements . Je pris galement des photos de mes parents , mes livres et mon i-pod . Voilà à quoi se résumait ma vie . Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau et écrivis une lettre à mon père en lui expliquant le départ d'Edward , mon besoin de me retrouver et le fait que j'étais majeure . Je lui disais aussi que je l'aimais et que je l'appellerais . En écrivant je regardais le vampire , qui lisait au-dessus de mon épaule , pour voir si ce serait possible . Il affirma d'un hochement de tête que c'était bon . J'espérais vraiment que mon père ne me chercherait pas pour sa sécurité .

C'était sur un dernier regard de ma maison que le vampire me fit monter dans sa voiture . On devait prendre l'avion mais il voulait d'abord s'éloigner de l'Etat de Washington et en prendre un dans un autre Etat , pour éviter les recherches . C'était d'ailleurs pour ça aussi qu'à l'aéroport il me tendit mes faux papiers qui indiquaient que j'avais changer d'identité et que j'étais maintenant sa soeur . Ma journée avait tourné au cauchemard . J'avais tout perdu , mon amour , ma personnalité et surtout ma liberté . Personne ne me retrouverait , c'était un fait .


	3. Chapitre 2

**auteurs** : Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers **: tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**info : COMME JE SUIS EN AVANCE SUR CETTE FIC , JE POSTERAI UN CHAPITRE PAR JOUR JUSQU'AU " 6 " ! BONNE LECTURE !**

**réponses aux reviews **:

nini88 : merci , j'espère que la suite te plaira .

beatrice : moi aussi , Isabella me plait bien , elle est moins niaise !

mmev : et oui au revoir Sam , le beau brun n'est plus . Un caractère ... humm ...

ninis : t'inquiètes pas, j'aurai tendance à pas trop la plaindre lol

4ever Jack : qui est le vampire ? Haa haa !

Mrs Esmée Cullen : décidement , tu comprends bien mes fics ...

Jyuune-chan : merci pour ton com . Oui , snif snif , aimez bien Sam , moi ! Et comme tu as dit mystère , mystère ...

Parys : ravie que tu aimes , moi je suis une adepte des tiennes loll !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : VOYAGE**

* * *

J'étais à dix mille mètres d'altitude accompagné de mon " _nouveau _" frère , moi qui avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir un ! Je me demandais si j'avais imaginé que ce soit un vampire sanguinaire qui m'aie enlevé pour m'emmener je ne sais où ... non jamais je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé . Depuis le départ , nous avions tous les deux gardé le silence mais je commençais à bouillir sous l'accumulation de questions qui me venait à l'esprit . Ne prenant pas trop de risque de le mettre en colère au milieu des nuages dans un avion bondé pour encore quelques heures , je me décidais à lui poser certaines questions .

- **Tu as dit que tu me donnerais des explications pendant le voyage **, lui dis-je de but en blanc .

-** Et bien , je me demandais quand tu retrouverais l'usage de la parole et on peut dire que tu n'y vas pas par le dos de la cuillère .**

- **Bon comme tout est clair entre nous , où m'as-tu déjà vu ?**

-** A Forks **.

- **Mais encore . Parce que ça je m'en doutais un peu** , m'énervai-je .

- **En ville , chez toi , au lycée et** ...

- **HEIN **? m'écriai-je .

- **Tais-toi , ne nous fais pas remarquer **, siffla-t-il .

-** Ouais . Donc tu disais et ...**

**- Et chez les Cullen .**

**- Je ne t'ai jamais rencontré , j'en suis sûre **, affirmai-je .

- **J'ai dis que "_je t'avais vu_" pas qu'on s'était rencontré .**

**- Je comprends rien , expliques toi mieux . Pour un vampire , tu n'es pas très explicite .**

**- C'est pas en me lançant des piques que je vais tout avouer **, s'exprima-t-il faussement vexé .

-** Arff , tu as le chic pour me sortir de mes gonds . Peux-tu s'il te plait m'expliquer ?**

**- C'est mieux . Tu es tellement plus sympathique à mes yeux quand tu es obéissante .**

**- Pfff , bon alors ?**

**- Je t'ai déjà vu parce que j'espionne les Cullen depuis leur arrivée à Forks , il y a deux ans **, m'affirma-t-il tranquillement .

-** Quoi ? Depuis deux ans ? Ils ne t'ont jamais repéré ? Comment as-tu fait avec Edward qui lit dans les pensées ? Et ...**

**- Oulaa , une question à la fois **, me coupa-t-il .

- **Fais ton choix parmis celles que je t'ai déjà posé .**

**- Repéré ? Impossible , mon don est que je peux cacher mon odeur . Depuis deux ans ? Je suis doué voilà pourquoi c'était ma mission . Pour Edward ? Facile je suis un traqueur , je chasse ma proie et non le contraire donc je fais toujours en sorte de rester à bonne distance pour la surprendre . Je me répète mais je suis doué , je suis le meilleur traqueur .**

**- Quel monologue ! Ca va ta tête ? Et les chevilles **? ironisai-je .

- **Hahaha ! Que tu es drôle ! Tu me poses des questions , je me contente d'y répondre .**

**- Pourquoi tu les espionnes ?**

**- Ca , je ne peux te le dire **, murmura-t-il .

- **Ok ! Sinon où m'emmenes-tu et pourquoi ?**

**- Nous allons en Italie , curieuse petite humaine . Tu devais être née pour y vivre , vu ton prénom Isabella .**

**- En Italie ? **soufflai-je .** C'est si loin de chez moi , aucune chance **... marmonai-je pour moi-même .

- **Ca deviendra peut-être ton chez toi aussi , va savoir . Mais avant que ma petite curieuse ne me le demande , tu sauras bien assez tôt pourquoi .**

**- Et pourquoi moi **? le questionnai-je de nouveau .

- **A cause des Cullen , les lois sont strictes . Tout humain au courant de notre nature doit mourir ou être transformé . Vu qu'ils sont tous partis , je ne pouvais pas te laisser , c'est la loi .**

**- Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée dans ce cas ? Vu tes yeux je crois que je suis à ton goût .**

**- Humm , plus que ça , ton odeur est exquise . Mais ...**

**- Mais ...?**

**- J'ai remarqué qu'Edward ne pouvait lire dans tes pensées . Je pense que c'est un don et si tu l'as déjà humaine , en vampire il sera beaucoup plus puissant .**

**- Il est hors de question que je devienne un vampire **, m'exclamai-je .

-** Pourtant il y a peu , tu n'aurais demandé que ça .**

**- Oui et bien les choses ont changé .**

**- Ca Isabella , tu ne seras plus la seule à en décider . Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de vie ou de mort sur toi . Je ne suis pas le Roi . Depuis que je l'ai appelé pour lui faire mon rapport , il veut que je te ramènes entière .**

**- Le Roi ? Mais dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrée **? me parlai-je pour moi-même . **Qui est-il **?

- **Ca , tu le sauras bien assez vite . Maintenant reposes-toi , le voyage dura plusieurs heures , tu auras encore le temps de jouer aux détectives **, s'amusa-t-il .

Ne voulant pas le pousser dans ses retranchements et ne sachant pas de quoi il serait capable , je mis fin à la discussion comme il le souhaitait . Je m'installai dans mon siège confortablement et essayai de laisser le sommeil m'envahir . La journée avait été rude et je n'étais pas vraiment en état de me relaxer . Tout un tas d'images s'imposa à moi . D'abord l'abandon d'Edward , jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il serait capable de me briser comme ça . Et sa famille , celle que je commençais à considérer comme la mienne , quelle foutaise ! On abandonne jamais les siens donc je ne fesais pas partie des leurs .

Mais contre toute attente pensant que ma vie ne pourrait plus rien m'apporter , je me fais enlever par un vampire . Un vampire qui me protège d'un loup-garou enragé et m'emmène voir un roi . Si je croyais avoir tout vu avec les Cullen , je me fourrais le doigt dans l'oeil . Je sentais que mes aventures catastrophiques ne fesaient que commencer . A cet instant j'avais une pensée pour mes parents , j'espérais au fond de mon coeur qu'ils comprendraient ma fuite . Même si elle était surtout contre mon gré . J'appréhendais quand même la suite des évènements mais une chose était sûre plutôt mourir que devenir vampire . C'était sur ces bonnes résolutions que je sombrais enfin .

D'un coup , je sentis une main me secouer l'épaule . Difficilement , j'ouvris les yeux pour apercevoir le vampire me fixer . La rage se fit sentir immédiatement me rappelant où je me trouvais . Il me disait de rattacher ma ceinture , nous allions attérir . J'avais dormi tout le long du vol . En sortant de l'aéroport , je remarquais qu'il fesait nuit , bien pratique pour les vampires vivant au soleil . Nous nous dirigions vers une voiture , certainement de location . C'était à ce moment qu'il débuta la conversation .

- **Alors tu es bien silencieuse , il faut dire que tu m'as habitué à être plus loquace **, me dit-il .

- **Loquace ? Vraiment ? Ca se dit encore ce mot **? me foutant ouvertement de lui .

- **Haaa , voilà ma petite rebelle de retour . Tu aurais pas un problème de personnalités multiples ?**

**- Pourquoi tu aurais peur de pas pouvoir suivre ?**

**- Peur ? Franchement mon petit encas , tu crois toutes les paroles qui sortent de ta bouche ?**

**- Dis c'est quoi tous ces surnoms débiles que tu m'infliges ? Et pourquoi t'y collent toujours le mot " _petite_ " ?**

**- T'énerves pas ma "_ petite _" tigresse **, insista-t-il sur ce mot . **Tu ne nous feras pas un complexe d'infériorité ?** me taquina-t-il .

- **Et toi pourquoi t'es pas fichu de répondre à mes questions ?**

**- Pas interressantes **, affirma-il tranquillement . **Mais le prends pas pour toi surtout **.

-** Loin de moi l'idée de te donner autant d'importance **, ironisai-je .

- **HAHAHA** , explosa-t-il de rire . **Le Roi va t'adorer . Il déteste les faibles **.

- **Ouais , et bien attends toi pas à ce que je lui rendes son adoration , je me pencherais certainement plus vers la provocation .**

**- Tu comptes le provoquer , j'ai hâte de voir ça . Mais pourquoi le provoquer ?**

**- Ben ... pour me tuer au plus vite évidemment **, lui répondis-je en haussant les paules .

- **Tu connais pas notre Roi , il est tétu et fait toujours le contraire de ce que l'on attend .**

**- On verra bien . Sinon on arrive bientôt parce que je sais pas si tu est au courant mais une humaine ça mange de temps en temps** ! m'exclamai-je .

-** Merde ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé . Merde , le Roi ne va pas être content que j'ai pu oublier un truc pareille . Merde **! s'énerva-t-il .

-** Ouais c'est bon , n'en fait pas une maladie non plus . Je suis pas non plus à l'article de la mort .**

**- Pfff ma mission est de te ramener en parfait état et quoi que tu en penses si tu as faim ma mission n'est pas complète . Le Roi est très exigeant , je crois qu'il y a une station service avant d'arriver , je te prendrai un truc à manger , on y est dans cinq minutes .**

**- Waouhh , la panique pour un truc à bouffer ! En y réfléchissant je pourrais peut-être en profiter **, manigançai-je .

- **C'est à dire ? A quoi tu penses Isabella ?**

**- Je pourrais te faire chanter , raconter d'énormes bobards à ton Roi pour qu'il te punisse **, lui répondis-je fier de moi .

- **Bien essayé mais un de ses frères peux lire dans tes pensées rien qu'en te touchant et c'est ce qu'il va faire avec moi dès que je rentrerais donc ton plan tombe l'eau . Mais je ne te pensais pas si machaviélique , tu remontes dans mon estime ma petite rebelle** , rigola-t-il

Voyant qu'il m'avait mouché et que je ne répondrais plus , il se contenta de conduire . Pendant ce temps je m'étais renfrognée sur moi-même , vraiment en colère de m'être fait berner . Nous arrivions très vite à la station et il me pris un sandwich . Pendant que je le dévorais , il repris la route . Une fois mon repas fini , je remarquai que nous étions rentré dans une ville . Je vis bien que mon voyage arrivait à sa fin et que tout allait se décider d'ici peu quand il stoppa la voiture . Ma liberté s'épuisait , se fanait .


	4. Chapitre 3

**auteurs** : Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers** : tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**info : SURPRISE ! POUR FINIR AUJOURD'HUI VOUS EN AUREZ DEUX , COMME CA LUNDI JE SUIS AU CHAPITRE " 6 " COMME MA DEUXIEME FIC ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : CHATEAU**

* * *

Mon destin serait scéllé , dès que je franchirais ces grandes portes . La vie comme je la connaissais ne sera qu'un vague souvenir . Dès ma sortie de la voiture , cette batisse très ancienne m'appella . Je m'étais dirigée vers celle-ci sans que mon vampire de guide ne m'indiqua la route . D'ailleurs , je vis bien dans ses yeux , cette lueur de curiosité . Comment aurais-je pu savoir où me diriger ? Je n'en savais rien , ça m'apparaissait comme une évidence . Deux vampires nous firent entrer et je regardais une dernière fois derrière moi . Ces immenses portes se refermaient sur mon ancienne vie .

Ma prison dorée venait de m'ouvrir ses portes . Le vampire me dit de rester ici et d'attendre qu'il revienne , ce que je ne fis pas bien sûr . Je commençai à avancer prudement dans un couloir et y vit des tableaux de toutes sortes accrochés au mur . J'en fixais un depuis quelques minutes quand je sentis un courant d'air froid , je me retournais tranquillement .

-** Mais que vois-je ? Un encas sur pattes en pleine balade **? s'exclama un autre vampire que celui qui m'avait enlevé .

-** Merde , vous pouvez pas me parler sans me comparer à de la bouffe tout le temps ?**

**- Et bien , c'est qu'on a pas peur des vilains vampires ? Je pourrais très bien te mordre **, me sussura-t-il .

- **Des promesses , toujours des promesses !**

**- HAHAHA , j'y crois pas c'est que tu as du répondant . Mais méfies-toi , tu as une odeur tentante , il suffirait d'une seconde .**

**- Et si t'arrêtais de causer pour ne rien dire et que tu passais à l'action **, m'énervai-je .

- **Quoi ? Tu veux que je te morde **? me questionna-t-il .

- **Et bien t'es long à la détente ! Au moins l'autre avait le mérite de comprendre tout de suite !**

**- L'autre ? Quel est le nom de ce vampire ?**

**- C'est ... heu ... en fait j'en sais rien du tout .**

**- Un vampire te ramène ici , te laisse seule et tu sais pas comment il s'appelle , c'est ça ?**

**- Super , t'as pigé . Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi idiot en fait .**

**- Me pousses pas à bout , humaine **, lança-t-il une lueur de défi dans le regard .

- **Rhooo , aurai-je mis le vilain vampire au défi ?** ironisai-je .

- **A quoi ressembles ton vampire ?**

**- Si ça peut accélérer le moment où tu vas me mordre . Alors il a des petits yeux perfides rouges , des cheveux noirs comme un corbeau de malheur , il est pas très grand à l'image d'un lutin démoniaque et il se la joue beaucoup** , récitai-je très fier de ma description .

- **HAHAHA ... j'en peux plus ... HAHAHA ... j'ai jamais autant ris ... HAHAHA **, me répondit-il mort de rire .

- **Pffff , complètement cinglés ces vampires , ils doivent boire du sang périmé .**

**- Haaa , attends ! Je reprend mon souffle . Vu ta description , je dirai que c'est Démétri qui t'a ramené . Donc tu es l'humaine qu'on attend .**

**- Ouais , ouais ! Maintenant que l'on a éclairci ce mystère du vampire sans nom siiii important , tu aurais pas une petite faim par hasard ?**

**- Désolé mais Félix ne peut pas te "_manger_ " comme tu aimes le dire , je dois te montrer ta chambre **, me dit le fameux Démétri .

- **Waouh mec , le voyage n'a pas du être de tout repos avec elle** , lui dit l'autre vampire , Félix je crois .

- **T'imagines même pas , une vraie petite rebelle , **se lamenta Démétri **.**

**- J'aurais bien voulu être là pour voir ça .**

**- Bon vu que vous êtes occupés à papoter comme des concierges , je vais aller essayer de me dégoter un vampire digne de ce nom qui lui aura peut-être une petite faim **, leur dis-je tout en m'éloignant .

- **Tsss tsss Isabella , où sont tes bonnes manières ? Avant de servir de repas tu dois être présenter au Roi **, me dit Démétri .

- **Ecoutes , il faut que je vois si j'ai encore de la place dans mon emploi du temps d'aujourd'hui . Humm ... je dois me trouver un vampire avec un petit creux , à la rigueur m'enfuir et en dernier mourir , je crois pas que je pourrais le caser aujourd'hui .**

**- Ok ! Je vois que tu as les choses bien en main avec elle , Dem ... mais là je te laisse j'ai quelque chose sur le feu **, dit Félix en s'empressant de partir .

- **Lacheur ,** hurla-t-il vers son ami .

- **Bon maintenant qu'on se retrouve entre nous , dis-moi quand les vampires d'ici prennent leur repas ?**

**- T'abandonnes jamais , personne ne va te croquer . En tout cas , pas temps que tu n'auras pas vu le Roi .**

**- Pfff , bon alors allons le voir ce Roi des vampire . Bouhhh dis comme ça , on se croirait dans le chateau de Dracula **, m'écriai-je faussement horrifiée . **On est chez Dracula **? demandai-je , sérieuse .

-** Non **, souffla-t-il désespéré . **De toute façon le Roi est occupé pour le moment , je dois te conduire dans une aile du château . Une chambre t'y attend où tu pourras te rafraîchir et te changer **, me dit-il en me fesant avancer .

Je le suivis de mauvaise grâce , vu que mes plans pour me faire mordre n'avaient pas abouti . Je devais me rendre à l'évidence que ce Démétri ne me faciliterait pas la tâche . Nous déambulions dans les couloirs , j'en profitais pour essayer de me repérer . Au croisement de plusieurs couloirs , nous rencontrions un nombre impressionnant de vampires . Je n'avais pas prévu que je puisse me retrouver dans un aussi grand nid de vampire avec autant de retenue . Ils se différenciaient beaucoup de James et de son clan , étant donné que je pouvais me balader au milieu d'eux .

Nous arrivions sûrement dans l'aile où je résiderais , je m'en étais rendu compte à la décoration qui n'avait plus rien voir . Tout ici était majestueux , ça ne me ressemblait définitivement pas . Démétri me fit avancer vers le bout du couloir , apparement ma chambre était la dernière du fond . Il ouvrit la porte et me fit entrer , je restais sous le choc . La chambre , à elle seule , fesait le triple de la taille de mon ancienne chambre . Sans parler de la salle de bain communiquante qui était immense . Et le comble pour moi , c'était qu'il y avait un énorme dressing ... un dressing pour mes quelques vêtements .

- **Heu ... c'est pour me tenter de rester** ? hésitai-je .

- **Pourquoi ça marche ?**

**- Si tu m'as espionné plusieurs mois , tu devrais me connaître un temps soit peu .**

**- Donc c'est pas trop ton style , je m'en doutais . Mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide .**

**- Enfin c'est pas comme si j'allais m'éterniser **, affirmai-je .

- **Ouais , si tu le dis . Je vais te laisser un moment et un conseil , restes dans ta chambre jusqu' à ce que je vienne te chercher .**

**- Sinon , je pourrai me faire tuer ? C'est pas comme si ce n'est pas ce que je cherchais **, le narguai-je .

- **Personne ne va te tuer , tu me fatigues . Dois-je t'enfermer ?**

**- Pfff , non c'est bon . Je t'attendrais comme un gentil encas bien sage **, ironisai-je .

- **J'espère vraiment que tu décideras de rester , je commence à m'habituer à tes sarcasmes .**

**- Humpff ... si les vampires commencent à devenir sentimental ... où va le monde **? tentai-je d'esquiver sa remarque .

- **Oulaa , te fais pas trop de film quand même , c'était histoire de faire ma B.A de la journée **, rentra-t-il dans mon jeu .

- **Si tu le dis ! Pour changer de sujet , je n'ai pas pris mon sac dans la voiture et j'aimerai avoir ce qu'il y a dedans **, plaidai-je .

- **T'inquiètes pas , je te le ramènerais quand je viendrais te chercher tout l'heure .**

**- Oui très bonne idée et si je décide de prendre une douche , je me baladerais avec une serviette autour du corps . Je suis sûre que je lancerais une nouvelle mode .**

**- Ca serait pas pour me déplaire **, roucoula-t-il . **Mais il y a tout ce dont tu as besoin dans le dressing et les armoires de la salle de bain .**

**- Ok ! Tout a été prévu . Je n'ai plus qu'à éxécuter mais attention , je n'ai pas dit que je le ferais sans râler** , le taquinai-je .

- **Tu m'aurais déçu si ça n'avait pas été le cas , je n'aurais plus reconnu ma petite rebelle** , s'amusa-t-il .

- **Décidement tu y tiens à ces stupides surnoms **, me lamentai-je . **Je devrais peut-être t'en trouver un aussi **.

- **Auras-tu assez d'imagination pour ça **? me nargua-t-il .

-** Un défi ? Un surnom débile à la hauteur de ton arrogance ? Facile !**

**- Mais je t'en prie , je suis tout ouïe .**

**- Sangsue **? proposai-je .

- **Banal !**

**- Suceur de sang ?**

**- Pas original !**

**- Mort vivant ?**

**- Déjà entendu !**

**- Dracula ?**

**- HAHAHA , laisses tomber tu t'enfonces . Je te laisse chercher , je dois aller faire quelques petites choses .**

**- Ouais ... je trouverais , je perdrais pas un défi contre un vampire . Plutôt mourir **, le défiai-je .

- **Toujours aussi tétue . Allez je reviens **.

Sur ces derniers mots , il sortit de la chambre . Je me retrouvais seule dans cette immense chambre . Me dirigeant vers la salle de bain , je décidais de prendre un bain . J'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre . Du coin de l'oeil , je vis le dressing et la curiosité de savoir ce qu'ils avaient pu y mettre se fit plus grande . Donc c'était naturellement que je me dirigeais vers celui-ci . Qu'elle fut pas ma surprise , en le découvrant plein . Il pouvait facilement tenir la comparaison avec un magasin . Je fouinais quelques instants pour me dénicher une tenue . C'était sans trop chercher que je tombai sur un jean blanc et un cache-coeur de la même couleur qui feraient très bien l'affaire . Une fois mon bain pris et la tenue enfilée , je patientais sur le lit qu'on dègne venir me chercher . Cette liberté éphémère avait été divine .


	5. Chapitre 4

**auteurs** : Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers** : tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**réponses aux reviews :**

mmev : merci j'espère que mon humour passe bien , et là tout de suite la rencontre tant attendue .

beatrice : merci pour le com , la suite pour maintenant loll

4ever Jack : et oui c'était notre Dem mais tu verras , il sera pas si méchant . Et notre Isabella est loin d'en avoir fini avec nos vampires .

nini88 : ravie que tu aimes autant mon bébé parce que c'est ma fic préférée mais ... chutttt pas un mot à Sweety !

jyuune-chan : c'est gentil pour les deux chapitres . Pour Dem , c'était pas évident mais il fallait bien lacher des indices loll .

athena44100 : merci et ravie qu'elle te plaise . Je trouvais que notre Marcus était un peu abandonné , je lui ai redoré un peu son blason mdr !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : RENCONTRE**

* * *

M'impatientant réellement , je décidai de savoir si , en m'aventurant à l'extérieur de la chambre , il m'arriverais quelque chose . Prise d'un élan de courage , je me dirigeais vers la porte et sortis dans le couloir . Une fois dans celui-ci , je regardais vers le début de ce couloir , vu qu'on m'avait confinée au fin fond d'une impasse . Ne voyant personne , je commençais à avancer tranquillement . Que pouvait-il m'arriver ? Je n'eus cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement car au bout du couloir arrivait un vampire . Décidement , j'étais totalement dépourvue de chance .

-** Mais merde , il y en a partout ... **marmonai-je .

- **Que fais-tu ici ?**

**- Bonjour à toi aussi **, ironisai-je .

- **Ne t'avait-on pas dit de rester dans ta chambre ?**

**- Je vais bien merci de le demander et toi ta journée **? continuai-je sur ma lancée .

- **Tu comptes répondre à mes questions ?**

**- Tu comptes me croquer afin de faire un bon repas ?**

**- Non bien sûr que non **, s'offusqua-t-il .

- **Alors non je compte pas te répondre , je cherche un vrai vampire **, tentai-je de le contourner .

- **HAHAHA , ce qu'on avait dit été donc vrai **, rigola-t-il .

En entendant son rire , je fus prise d'une soudaine envie de le détailler dans ce couloir sombre . Il était magnifique , bien sûr , un vampire est toujours beau mais lui avait quelque chose de différent . Quelque chose que je reconnaissais , c'était un mélange des hommes que j'appreciais dans ma vie . C'était très troublant . Il avait la carrure balaise d'Emmett , l'attitude rebelle de Jasper , l'aura de calme de Carlisle , la beauté indéchiffrable d'Edward mais le plus flippant fut quand je regardais ses yeux rubis . J'y lus tout l'amour et l'adoration que me portait mon père Charlie . J'en fus légèrement troublée .

- **Qu'est ce qui est vrai **? le questionnai-je espérant cacher mon trouble . _**Ne jamais plus se laisser faire par un vampire **_, pensai-je .

- **Le fait que vampire ou pas , tu n'avais pas peur de nous **, affirma-t-il .

- **Pfff , pourquoi aurais-je peur ?**

**- Nous sommes des monstres sanguinaires !**

**- Ouais ... bah ça reste à prouver vu que je suis toujours en vie **, me lamentai-je .

- **Tu veux mourir **? grogna-t-il .

- **Pas le choix ! Mourir ou être transformée . A choisir ? Euh ... Hors de question de rester seule sur cette terre pour l'éternité **, lui répondis-je .

-** C'est vrai que l'éternité est longue quand on est seul .**

**- Au moins un , qui me comprends enfin ! Pfff , tu voudrais pas m'accompagner voir cette fichue seigneurie ?**

**- HAHAHA , tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier notre Roi ?**

**- Je le connais pas . Mais un mec qui pense avoir droit de vie ou de mort sur les gens ne doit pas être interressant .**

**- Expliques-toi **, me demanda-t-il .

-** Ce mec demande à ce que je sois tuée ou transformée . Je décide de mourir et l'on m'annonce que c'est pas à moi de décider . C'est du foutage de gueule . Quel roi ferait une loi pour la plier à ses éxigences ? Non crois moi , votre Roi , c'est un roi de pacotille .**

**- Tu sais , tu devrais te méfier de ce que tu dis et à qui tu le dis **, grinça-t-il les dents serrées .

- **Pourquoi faire ? C'est pas comme si je risquerais d'avoir ce que je veux et de mourir .**

**- ...**

**- T'es en pétard ? Un petit creux ?**

**- ...**

**- Allez , boudes pas !** tentai-je de l'amadouer . **Pour une fois que je tombes sur un vampire sympa ici **.

- **Tu me trouves sympa **, ronronna-t-il .

- **Haaa , enfin ! Tu as retrouvé ta langue ?**

**- Hum hum ... tu veux voir** ? m'alluma-t-il .

- **Proprosition alléchante **, roucoulai-je . _**Calmes toi ma vieille , calmes tes ardeurs **_, pensai-je . **Mais ... non ! J'ai eu ma dose en petit ami vampire , j'ai déjà donné . Je passe mon tour **.

- **Dommage tu sais pas ce que tu rates **, me dit-il en déplaçant sa main de bas en haut sur son corps .

_**Pfff , il fait chaud , fichues hormones **_, pensai-je .

- **C'est pas comme si j'étais interessée non plus** , lui dis-je en détournant les yeux .

Je le vis sortir un paquet de clopes de sa poche et en allumer une . Dire que j'étais choquée fut le mot approprié . Je le regardait toujours avec des yeux de merlants frits jusqu'à ce qu'il s'exclaffe .

-** HAHAHA , tu verrais ta tronche . Tu n'as jamais vu un vampire fumer **? rigola-t-il .

- **Comme tu dis , vu ma tronche , il semble que ... non !**

**- Tu en veux une ?**

**- Heu ...**

**- T'as les chocottes ? Ton papou veut pas **? se fouta-t-il de moi .

- **Donnes m'en une **! crachai-je

- **Donc tu es vraiment une rebelle ? Je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre **, me dit-il en me tendant une cigarette .

-** Ouais **, lui répondis-je pendant je l'allumait .

Je la mis à ma bouche et aspirait la fumée . Je faillit m'étouffer , la fumée me brulait la gorge . Mais vu les yeux moqueur du vampire sexy , il était hors de question que j'abandonnais ._** Sexy ? Reprends-toi Isabella , les vampires c'est fini pour toi ma belle **_, pensai-je . Je repris une taffe et cette même brulure apparaissait . En tout cas , je n'étais pas prête à abandonner .

- **Tiens je te laisse le paquet et le briquet . Tu pourras t'entrainer pour notre prochaine rencontre , je dois y aller .**

**- Merci **, dis-je d'une voix rocailleuse . **En fait je m'appelle Isabella **.

-** Je sais déjà ça , _Isabella _**, roucoula-t-il .

- **Et toi ? Tu veux pas me donner ton prénom **? tentai-je de faire abstraction de la façon qu'il avait de me parler .

- **Mais avec joie . Je suis Marcus , le fameux Roi de pacotille . Tu te trouves dans mes quartiers **, me taquina-t-il fier de lui .

-** Ho ...**

**- Oui , ho ... ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas , on m'a donné des surnoms pire que celui-là . Sur ce ... bye _mon ange _**_, _me cria-t-il en partant sans que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre .

-** Bye** , murmurai-je .

Je me retrouvais seule dans ce couloir et pour la première fois , je n'étais pas très rassurée . Comme si sa seule présence me fesait sentir en complète sécurité . _**Bon arrêtes de te faire des films , vampire égal danger **_, pensai-je . Je revenais donc sur mes pas et rentrais dans ma chambre . Je pris le temps de réfléchir à cette conversion . J'avais donc rencontré le Roi et au contraire de ce que je pensais , il n'était pas si horrible que ça . Il m'avait appelé mon ange . Mais je ne devais pas me laisser impressionner , même si ce vampire avait l'air d'être différent . Un vampire restait un vampire . Je me demandais si mon audace n'allait pas m'apporter des problèmes . Je l'avais quand même insulté . Encore dans mes pensées , je fus surprise lorsque l'on toqua à ma porte .

- **Entrez **, soupirai-je .

- **Alors Isabella , as-tu eu le temps de te détendre ? **me demanda Démétri **.**

**- Ouais , cette chambre est plus grande qu'un appartement de grand standing .**

**- Oui j'imagine , en même temps tu es dans l'aile royal .**

**- Oui je sais , on me l'a déjà dit **, me lamentai-je .

-** Qui ça ?**

**- Marcus !**

**- Heu ... le Roi ... Tu as parlé avec le Roi . Je ne savais pas qu'il devait venir te voir .**

**- Je trainais dans le couloir et je suis tombé sur lui , **lui expliquai-je .

- **Tu es sorti ! Décidement tu vas m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs . Et que t'as dit notre Roi **? me questionna-t-il .

-** Heu ... il m'a proposé une cigarette **, lui dis-je nonchalement .

- **Haaaa , notre Roi et ses addictions , c'est toute une histoire !**

**- Pourquoi il en a d'autres ?**

**- Hooo oui **! s'amusa-t-il . **Mais avant que ma petite curieuse se réveille , tu les connaitra bien assez vite **.

- **Humpff ! T'es vachement pas drôle ... Je préfère parler avec Marcus ou Félix , eux au moins ne me saoulent pas autant .**

**- Bien maintenant que Mademoiselle a rencontré d'autres vampires , je ne suis plus assez bien **, bouda-t-il .

- **Arff , pas la peine de faire l'enfant ! Si tu veux savoir aucun de vous me plait et tout ce que je cherche c'est comment m'enfuir .**

**- Haaa ! Là je reconnais ma petite détective prête à reprendre ses recherches pour manigancer des bétises .**

**- Bon tu n'es pas venu ici pour me conter fleurette , **m'aggaçai-je .

- **Non évidement , je suis venu te chercher pour que tu puisses te nourrir ensuite tu pourra aller dormir . Demain de bonne heure , tu dois te rendre dans la salle du trône et on décidera de ton sort .**

**- Chouette ! Une nuit à profiter et ensuite un vampire aura droit de vie ou de mort sur moi .**

**- Arrêtes de faire ta mauvaise tête et regardes , je t'ai rapporté ton sac comme promis ,** m'amadoua-t-il .

-** Humpff , je vais éviter de tout sortir . Va savoir de quoi demain est fait !**

**- Allez , je te conduis en cuisine , ensuite au dodo la petite humaine indisciplinée .**

**- Arff , pas encore avec tes surnoms ? C'est catégorique , d'ici demain , je t'aurai trouvé le tien **, lui affirmai-je .

-** Oui oui ! Qui vivra verra ! Enfin dans mon cas je suis mort , comment on fait **? s'exclaffa-t-il .

-** N'importe quoi ! Bon on y va **, m'énervai-je .

Sans un mot de plus , nous nous dirigions vers les cuisines . Le château était immense , j'aurai vraiment beaucoup de mal à me repérer . Une fois arrivé , mon assiette me fut apporté par une femme vampire . Et tout comme les autres , elle avait apparemment un parfait contrôle d'elle-même . Décidement , les Cullen avait beaucoup plus de mal à se retenir face à moi que ceux qui habitaient ici . Dès que je fus rassasiée , Démétri me raccompagna à ma chambre et m'expliqua qu'il viendrait me chercher demain matin .

Arrivé dans ma chambre , Démétri me dit bonne nuit et s'éclipsa . Je me mis en pyjama et me glissai au fond du grand lit . A cet instant la chambre parût encore plus grande . J'avais beaucoup de mal à me sentir à l'aise . Mais malgré tout la fatigue s'empara de moi . Un moment dans mes songes , j'eus l'impression que quelqu'un me carressai la joue . Cette sensation de froid , je l'avais déjà resssenti avec Edward mais le sommeil repris son chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé . Mes rêves étaient fait de liberté .


	6. Chapitre 5

**auteurs **: Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers** : tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**réponses aux reviews **:

nini88 : ravie qu'elle te plaise toujours et oui il fallait bien que Marcus débarque enfin ! Pour la joue ? ... peut-être ...

jyuune-chan : oui mon Marcus ne sera pas un vampire avachi sur son trône !

mmev : je crois que l'explication se résume bien dans ce chapitre .

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : ETERNITE**

**POV : MARCUS**

* * *

Le jour-J était enfin là . Je savais que d'ici peu , Démétri allait la ramener . Mon instinct m'avait poussé à l'envoyer espionner les Cullen , il y a bientôt deux ans . Au départ , c'était pour surveiller Carlisle , je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne lui faisais pas confiance . Mais ensuite , je savais que quelqu'un devait être mes yeux et mes oreilles là-bas . Démetri m'avait envoyé une photo prise avec son portable de la jeune fille dont il me parlait souvent . Mon instinct avait compris en entendant parler de cette Isabella , qu'elle était ma compagne . Il n'avait jamais failli depuis que j'étais vampire . Mon instinct me hurlait de lui faire confiance . D'après mes frères , c'était un don . Donc je m'en était toujours remis à lui , mon instinct était lié au vampire en moi . Ils étaient indisociable tous les deux . Voilà comment , j'avais pu survivre à toutes ces années . Car d'après ce que je sais , j'étais le plus vieux vampire sur cette terre . C'était donc naturellement que je fûs couronné Roi des vampires . Me sortant de mes pensées , je remarquais qu'Aro , un de mes frères me parlait .

- **Marcus , encore dans tes pensées **? me questionna Aro .

- **Oui , je sais mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'attend **, révai-je .

- **On sait Marcus mais depuis que Démétri t'a appelé pour te dire qu'il arrivait avec elle , tu n'es plus avec nous **, affirma Caius .

- **Ouais ouais ! Mais pour l'instant , tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu , je crois que je serais bon à rien .**

**- Heureusement que rien d'important est prévu aujourd'hui , Monsieur-tête-dans-les-nuages-jusqu'à-ce-que-sa-compagne-arrive **, s'exclaffa Aro .

- **Pfff , c'est facile de se moquer quand on a déjà trouvé sa compagne , oublie pas que je suis seul depuis 1000 ans !** m'énervai-je un peu .

- **T'énerves pas ! On a compris que tu tiens pas en place mais comment feras-tu avec elle **? me questionna Caius .

- **Que veux tu dire ?**

**- Elle est humaine et tu es vampire ! C'est déja un point important mais le pire c'est que d'après Démetri , elle ne peut plus voir un vampire en peinture .**

**- Je sais mais quoique qu'elle veuille ou quoiqu'elle dise , elle est mienne ! Je ne la laisserai pas partir **! affirmai-je sur de moi .

- **C'est pas ce qu'il a dit , on veut juste te prévénir que ça ne va pas être aussi simple que tu le crois **, me dit Aro .

- **Tu sais qu'elle ressentira l'attraction seulement quand elle sera vampire . Avant cela , tu seras juste un vampire parmi tant d'autres **, continua Caius .

- **Et vu qu'elle ne les supporte plus , tu vas devoir ramer . Comme un humain , tu vas devoir la courtiser mon cher frère **, s'amusa Aro .

- **Arfff , vous êtes en train de me prendre la tête avec vos conneries . J'ai besoin d'une clope , je sors **, leur dis-je tout en m'éclipsant .

- **Hooo , allez ! Faut pas te foutre en rogne **, s'exclaffa Aro .

Je m'éloignais de la salle du trône où mes deux frères étaient certainement en train de se foutre de ma gueule . Malgré que j'étais le Roi , je n'avais jamais voulu imposer une supériorité vis-à-vis de mes frères . Même si c'était moi qui les avait transformé . J'avais d'abord trouvé Aro , il y a à peu près 700 ans . Dès que je l'avais aperçu , il m'avais fait beaucoup rire et mon instinct me disait qu'il me fallait le transformer . Il s'avérait que mon choix fut judicieux , il pouvait lire dans les pensées des gens rien qu'en les touchant . Et une chose que je ne lui avouerai jamais , il me fesait beaucoup rire . Quand à Caius , nos routes se sont croisées il y a 500 ans . Identique à Aro , mon instinct m'avait conduit à lui . J'avais aimé son côté réfléchi et froid . Aro et lui étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et c'est ce qui faisait leur force . Je devais être chanceux car Caius , lui aussi possédait un pouvoir . Il était certes pas aussi physique que celui d'Aro mais il avait son utilité . Il pouvait detecter si quelqu'un mentait . Voilà pourquoi , ils étaient en quelques sortes mes seconds . Je les considérais comme mes frères mais quand j'étais le Roi , ils étaient en-dessous de moi . La décision final me revenait toujours .

D'un coup , mon instinct me disait de retourner au château . Je jetais ma clope et je filais vers ma destinée . C'était comme ça que je ressentais ce qu'il se passait en moi . En rentrant une douce odeur emplit mes narines . Pas une odeur de sang mais une odeur de liberté . Mon vampire la reconnaissait aussitôt et me hurlait d'aller à sa rencontre . Et c'était là , au coin d'un couloir que je l'aperçevais pour la première fois . Elle était une magnifique brune aux yeux chocolat . Elle était en pleine discussion avec Dem et c'était à ce moment que je décidais de l'appeller .

-** Dem , viens ici s'il te plait ! Et dis lui de rester dans l'entrée **, soufflai-je assez bas pour que seul une ouïe de vampire puisse m'entendre , ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs .

- **Bonjour mon Roi **, me dit il en baissant légèrement la tête en signe de respect .

-** Elle est belle **, murmurai-je en la regardant plein d'amour .

- **Oui mon Roi et aussi très tétue . Elle se laisse pas faire . La preuve , elle s'éloigne alors que je lui ai dis de rester là **, s'amusa-t-il à me raconter .

-** Elle est parfaite , je ne pouvais rêver mieux pour compagne et Reine **.

- **Je le pense aussi même si **... , ne finissant pas sa phrase .

- **Même si quoi ? Tu sais que je n'ai pas de patience !**

**- Vous savez qu'elle vient de se faire larguer par ce petit con de Cullen et même si elle le cache bien , ça la beaucoup affectée . Pour se protéger , elle s'est forgée une carapace en haïssant tous les vampires .**

**- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce petit merdeux qui lui a fait du mal , je me vengerais bien à un moment **, m'énervai-je de plus en plus .

- **Je sais bien mon Roi , mais c'est pas ...**

**- Je vois bien ce que tu veux me dire mais elle est à moi , A MOI ! Et même si je dois la mordre de force , elle est mienne et je compte pas lui laisser le choix . Elle est A MOI **! rugissai-je hors de moi .

- **Elle est à vous , personne ne vous contredira là-dessus et même n'osera ...**

**- Vaut mieux pas **! grognai-je en sa direction alors que mes yeux ne regardait qu'elle . Elle discutait avec Félix ce qui n'arrangeai pas ma colère . Je ne voulais aucun mâle autour d'elle .

- **Je disais juste que la forcer , ne serai pas la meilleure solution vu son don **, m'expliqua-t-il la tête baissée en signe de soumission .

- **Expliques toi !**

**- Le jeune merdeux ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées comme je vous l'ai dit donc comme nous le pensions , elle sera certainement un bouclier . Elle pourrait très bien bloquer l'attraction si vous la forcez , en renforçant son don .**

**- Je comprends ! Mais je tiens à lui faire comprendre qu'elle est mienne et d'ailleurs ramenes la dans mes quartiers , dans la chambre du fond à côté de la mienne . Je la veux près de moi .**

**- Bien mon Roi , je vais la faire conduire à votre aile .**

**- Fais la conduire aux cuisines après pour se restaurer et comme il est tard , dis lui d'aller dormir , je la verrais demain matin .**

**- Comme il vous plaira **, me dit-il en s'éloignant .

- **Dem , fais passer le message que quiquonque s'approchera de loin ou de près d'elle aura à faire à moi **, ordonnai-je .

-** A vos ordres mon Roi **.

Dem se dirigeait vers l'amour de mon éternité , je l'avais tant attendu que personne ne se mettrait en travers de mon chemin . Même pas elle , je la ferais passer au-dessus de sa colère envers nous . Et elle sera toute à moi , parce qu'elle m'appartenait déjà . Dem discuta une minute avec Félix et mon amour , jusqu'à ce que j'appelle Félix à son tour .

- **Félix ramènes ta carcasse ici **, soufflai-je toujours aussi bas pour ne pas qu'elle me repère .

- **Oui mon Roi **, arriva-t-il tête baissée lui aussi .

- **Je t'ai vu parlé avec ma compagne , tu sais que je ne suis pas partageur avec ce qu'y m'appartient .**

**- Hooo , mon Roi ! Ne vous méprenez pas , je ne voulais pas la laisser seule au milieu du couloir sans surveillance .**

**- Me prends tu pour un con , Félix ?**

**- Non jamais mon Roi , je voulais juste la mettre à l'aise pour qu'elle se sente mieux auprès de nous **, m'expliqua-t-il appeuré .

- **Comme tu es à mon service depuis longtemps , je vais te croire mais ne lui sussure plus jamais des choses à l'oreille , suis-je clair **? sifflai-je les dents serrées .

-** Oui mon Roi , très clair .**

**- Bon à part ça , je veux que tu la surveille comme ton ombre , le temps que je m'organise avec elle **, ordonnai-je .

- **A vos ordres mon Roi **, me dit-il en filant à la suite de Dem .

C'était dans un état second que je me dirigeais vers la salle du trône . Je repensais à ma compagne , elle était enfin là . Certes , elle était à moi mais malheureusement mes frères avaient raison , elle ne l'était pas complètement . J'avais déjà du faire d'énormes efforts pour éviter de suivre mon instinct qui disait au vampire en moi de la revendiquer devant tous . Elle était mienne , mais je me devais de me souvenir qu'elle était aussi humaine . Je pris donc la résolution de laisser mon vampire bien enfermé au fond de moi , afin de laisser le temps à ma compagne de se rendre compte qu'elle était à moi . C'était sous ces nouvelles résolutions que je pris place sur mon trône au milieu de mes frères .

- **Alors comment est-elle **? s'extasia Aro .

- **Tiens ! Tu comprendras mieux par toi même **, lui répondis-je en lui tendant la main afin qui puisse lire dans mes pensées .

-** Elle est absolument fabuleuse et d'après ce que j'entends absolument caractérielle **, dit-il en relachant ma main . Le fait qu'il dise ça d'elle me fit grogner méchament .

- **Calmes toi Marcus , tu sais comment est Aro **! tenta Caius .

- **Je suis desolé Marcus , c'était plutôt un compliment . Tu es quelqu'un avec beaucoup de caractère , il te faut une compagne digne de toi . Et je suis ravie qu'elle le soit **, essaya Aro de s'expliquer .

- **Ouais ! Pfff ... mais je sens que je vais en baver avec elle avant qu'elle ne me saute au cou **, réalisai-je soudainement .

-** Ne t'inquiètes pas avec ton côté bad-boy , elle va te tomber dans les bras en un rien de temps , ton Isabella **, s'amusa Aro qui fit rire Caius par la même occasion .

- **Grrrrr **, fis-je en grognant contre mes frères avant de m'éloigner en leur hurlant ,** je vais dans ma chambre ! Qu'on me dérange pas **! ordonnai-je .

La chance devait être avec moi car avant de la voir , je la sentis . Sa douce odeur , si enivrante pour mon vampire . Je dus faire preuve de beaucoup de maitrise pour éviter qu'il sorte de son trou . Et c'était là que je la vis au milieu du couloir , elle était magnifiquement habillée de blanc . On aurait dit un ange . Mon ange . Mais je reviens vite à la réalité en me rendant compte qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur un autre vampire . Il aurait pu ne pas être au courant qu'elle était mienne . Elle aurait pu se faire tuer . Tant de suppositions , je n'étais pas sortis de l'auberge avec elle .

Donc c'était à ce moment-là que j'engageais la conversation avec elle . Et voilà qu'elle me demande de la tuer , était-elle folle ? Hors de question qu'elle meurt . Je lui répondais et je me mis à rire . C'était à ce moment que je m'étais dit que peut-être un jour , elle m'aimerait . Car croyant que je ne l'avais pas vu , elle m'avais reluqué de la tête au pied et c'était très plaisant . Nous continuions à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle de moi enfin du Roi . Puisqu'elle ne savait pas encore que c'était moi . Je profitais de cette discussion et du fait que l'on était seuls pour voir si je lui fesait de l'effet . Et quelle fut pas ma joie quand je vis que OUI ! Donc je sortis une clope pour continuer à la surprendre , encore une fois , BINGO ! Elle était sous le choc , je lui en proposais une en la provoquant sachant très bien son caractère rebelle . C'était hilarant mais je devais pas pousser ma chance trop loin . Alors , après des présentations tardives , je partis sans lui avoir dis subtilement qu'elle était mon ange . Cette nuit-là , une fois que je fus sûr qu'elle dormait , je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller l'admirer . J'avais même pousser ma chance en lui caressant la joue . A cet instant , je savais que je donnerai mon éternité pour Isabella , mon ange .


	7. Chapitre 6

**auteurs **: Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers** : tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**réponses aux reviews **:

nini88 : et oui gagné , c'était lui ! Pour les chapitres , je remets un par semaine , le LUNDI comme avant .

jyuune-chan : j'avais dit que Marcus serait différent ... le plan drague humm ... à suivre .

Mrs Esmée Cullen : J'adore aussi mon Marcus , il va vraiment être mon personnage clé , pour Bella , elle s'est forgée une carapace mais elle finira par craquer voilà pourquoi le mauvais caractère .

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : CHOIX**

* * *

Je commençais doucement à sortir de mes songes et au contraire de ce que je pensais , je me sentais pas du tout appeurée . Décidement je ne serais jamais normale , je m'étirais et décidais d'aller prendre une douche pour me remettre les idées en place . Je pris la liberté de prendre une tenue dans le dressing , quitte à vivre ma dernière journée autant profiter de toutes les libertés à disposition . Et celle de choisir ma tenue m'étais accessible . Alors je me dirigeais vers le dressing et je commençais mes recherches .

Et là , croyait le ou non , la nouvelle Isabella fairait son entrée devant le Roi dans cette robe . Oui , moi mettre une robe mais j'avais litteralement craqué sur celle-ci . Elle était rouge sang et calquait parfaitement à la journée . C'était une robe japonaise , à la façon des geïshas d'une longueur hallucinante .Tellement longue que seul des tallons aiguilles pourront faire l'affaire . Elle était fendue des deux côtés jusqu'à mi-cuisse . Mais ce qui m'avait attiré vers cette robe était les manches sans fin , très amples comme des voiles .

Déterminée comme jamais , à mettre pour une fois , ces satanée vampires à genoux , je pris les choses en main . Une fois lavée et habillée , je décidais de relever mes cheveux en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques boucles . Je regardais le résultat et ne fut pas déçu . C'était en voulant attendre près de la table que je remarquais qu'un plateau pour le petit déjeuner avait été déposé dans ma chambre . Donc en attendant Démétri , je ne me privais pas pour me régaler peut-être pour la dernière fois . Au moment où je terminai , un coup fut porté à ma porte .

- **Entrez** , dis-je en me relevant .

- **Alors bien dormi ma petite marmotte , tu es prête à aller voir **... déblatta-t-il jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur moi .

- **Prête pour voir le Roi **? l'interrogeai-je innocement , fier de mon effet .

- ...

- **Démétri remets toi . Tu regardes juste ton petit encas** , rigolai-je .

- **Hein ? ... Heu ... oui **... bégaya-t-il .

- **Heureusement que je n'ai plus de petit ami , vu ta tête il aurait été jaloux** , m'amusai-je comme une folle . _**Et de un **_, pensai-je . Une fois ma phrase émise , ça a eu le mérite de le ramener sur terre .

- **Isabella laisse moi te dire que tu es magnifique , un délice pour les yeux . En tout bien tout honneur , bien sûr **, déclara-t-il .

- **Merci , Croc-Man ! Ca me va droit au coeur **, dis je théatralement avec une main posée sur celui-ci .

- **Croc-Man ? C'est mon petit surnom débile **? me questionna-t-il .

- **Je trouve qu'il te va à ravir , il a un double sens que j'adore .**

**- Et puis-je savoir lequel ?**

**- Tu as du mordant autant en discutant , qu'en mangeant **, dis-je hilare .

-** Pfff , n'importe quoi mais bon venant d'un casse-croute faut pas en demander de trop **, rigola-t-il lui aussi .

-** Ouais , après cette déferlente de compliments , j'ai rendez-vous avec mon destin .**

**- Hoo , ne joues pas ta tragédienne , tout se passera bien .**

**- Si tu entends par là que je risques au mieux d'être transformée ou au pire de mourir , c'est chacun son point de vue .**

**- Bon assez discuté , on doit pas faire attendre le Roi et vu ta tenue , j'ai hâte d'y être **, marmona-t-il la dernière phrase .

Donc , nous sortions de la chambre en direction de la salle du trône . Je ne voulais pas trainer le pas , mais vu les regards de tous les vampires que nous croisions , je prenais tout mon temps pour savourer cette petite victoire sur ces êtres surnaturels . Comme quoi une petite humaine pouvait , elle aussi , avoir des armes à mettre en avant pour déstabiliser l'ennemi . Démétri grognait pratiquement à chaque fois que nous rencontrions un vampire , comme si il essayait de faire passer un message silencieux . Au coin , d'un des nombreux couloirs du château , nous vîmes Félix arriver . Démétri s'arrêtat pour lui parler .

- **Salut Félix , tu nous suis jusqu'à la salle du trône **? le questionna Démétri

- ...

- **B****onjour Félix **, minaudai-je .

- ...

- **Merde Isabella n'en rajoutes pas **, s'énerva-t-il .

- **J'ai rien fait , je lui ai dit bonjour **, répondis-je innocement .

- **Félix reprend toi , merde **! cria-t-il .

- **Hein ? heu ... oui **, bégaya-t-il .

- **Hooo ! Croc-Man , c'est exactement ce que tu as dit dans ma chambre **, m'extasiai-je . _**Et de deux **_, pensai-je .

-** Félix , le_ Roi _compte sur toi **, insista-t-il bien sur le mot roi .

- **Ouais , je viens avec vous . Je crois que l'on sera pas trop de deux pour la ramener . Et je veux voir le Roi quand elle va arriver **, murmurra-t-il pensant que j'entendrai pas .

-** Y a pas que toi mon pote **, rigola-t-il . **Mais en attendant , on avance et on veille au grain **.

- **Je vous dérange pas ? Parce que sinon , vous me le dîtes et j'y vais seule **! m'exclamai-je .

- **Certainement pas Isabella et permets moi de te dire que tu es à tomber **, dis Félix .

- **Merci , je suis contente de mon petit effet , qui sait la chance va peut-être me sourire avec cette robe .**

**- Haaa , tu as tenu cinq minutes sans jouer les Caliméro **, se lamenta Démétri .

- **Rhooo Croc-Man , c'est pas beau de se moquer d'une condamnée .**

**- Croc-Man ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? Et pourquoi lui , il en a un et pas moi **? bouda Félix .

- **Allez , je vais t'en trouver un aussi ! Mais je ne suis entourée que de gamins **! m'exclamai-je .

- **Bon , on y va **, coupa Démétri mettant fin à la discussion .

Nous reprenions notre route sans discuter , vu qu'à chaque vampire rencontré , il y avait des grognements qui s'élevaient dans les airs . Je souriais à tous les vampires histoire de bien en rajouter . Et mes deux gardes du corps ne voyaient rien du tout . Je m'amusais comme une folle . Je battais des cils . Je mordillais nerveusement ma lèvre inférieur . Je jouais avec une boucle de mes cheveux . Je souriais niaisement . Je me léchais les lèvres sensuellement . Tout ça dès qu'un vampire passait près de nous . En fait je fesais ma pétasse et c'était jouissif . Surtout quand mes deux gardes du corps me regardaient en me demandant ce que je fesais , mais j'haussais les épaules en leur fesant comprendre que je n'avais rien fait .

- **Enfin , nous sommes arrivés . Je croyais que j'allais en tuer un ou deux **, s'énerva Démétri .

- **Ouais , j'ai jamais vu ça , on avait beau grogner , il continuait à la dévorer des yeux ,** s'énerva à son tour Félix .

- **C'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès ,** annonçai-je innocement .

- **Que veux-tu dire par là **? me demanda Démétri qui commençait à me connaitre un peu .

- **On sait que c'est pas de ta faute , c'est eux les pervers **, dis Félix .

-** Isabella , pourrais-tu me regarder et répondre à ma question **? insista Démétri

Mais là , je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps , j'explosai de rire . Leur téte valait le détour .

- **Merde ! Je me doutais que c'était pas normal qui continue à la regarder **, s'exclama Démétri .

-** Rhoo , allez Croc- Man ! C'était marrant de les aguicher derrière votre dos ,** au même moment j'entendis un grognement féroce venir de la salle du trône . Il était pas térrifiant mais inquiétant .

- **Putain Isabella ! Tu pourrais s'il te plait garder tes commentaires pour plus tard **? me demanda Démétri .

-** Pourquoi ? Comme si ça interressait quelqu'un ce que je fais avec mon corps **, dis-je quand un nouveau grognement sauvage si fit encore entendre . **Merde , il y a quelqu'un qui est furax ou qui n'a pas eu sa ration de sang du matin **, m'amusai-je en regardant en direction de la salle du trône .

- **Heu , Isabella **, essaya de me parler Félix . **Sérieux arrêtes , on en reparlera plus tard **.

- **Franchement Félix , je me suis bien marrée à vos dépends mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de me dire quoi dire ou quoi faire . Si je veux parler , je parle . Si je veux me foutre à poil , je le fais . C'est clair ? **m'énervai-je vraiment quand un grondement trés fort fit trembler la porte .

- **Ca suffit ma petite rebelle , on a compris . Mais les vampires entendent tout et **... commença Démétri .

- **Et quoi ? Sous prétexte qu'ils m'entendent , je dois me taire ? Je fais chier qui à aguicher tous les vampires mâles **... un nouveau grognement me coupa mon élan . **Hooo , j'ai compris , c'est les femmes qui grognent que je suis bête **, me répondis-je à moi-même .

- **Oui voilà , nos femelles ne sont pas très contentes de ce que tu as fait **, s'empressa de me répondre Démétri .

- **Mais quelle nouille , dès le début je suis allé voir les mauvaises personnes **, m'exclamai-je .

- **Quesque tu veux dire ?** me questionna Félix .

- **C'est évident ! Pour me "_manger_" , rien de tel qu'un femme en colère . Dès fois , je réfléchis pas **, pouffai-je ravie de ma trouvaille quand un nouveau grognement se fit entendre .

- **T'es pas possible ! Une vrai petite calamité **! se lamenta Démétri .

- **Ben quoi ?**

**- Que comptes-tu faire ?**

**- Evident Sherlock ! Je vais draguer un mari vampire et pouff , la femme va me bouffer **, dis-je tranquillement . Et comme par magie , un autre grognement .** Dites vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'ours dans cette salle ? Et pourquoi il ou elle grogne que quand c'est moi qui parle **? m'interrogeais-je sérieusement .

- **C'est à cause de toutes les conneries que tu racontes . Bon plus vite tu rentres , plus vite tu arrêteras de dire n'importe quoi **, me dit Démétri .

Il me poussa doucement vers la porte donnant dans la salle du trône . Je relevais la tête et me disais intérieurement que quoi qui se passe , je me laisserai pas faire par les vampires . Roi ou pas . Sexy ou pas . _**Hors sujet Isabella , ressaisis toi **_, pensai-je . Je rentrais dans cette fameuse salle et de suite je fus intriguée par trois vampires . Assis sur des trônes plaçés sur une estrade , ils me regardaient comme tous les autres . J'en fus ravie ._** Et de trois **_, pensai-je . Le vampire aux cheveux noirs se reprit plus vite que le blond mais dès qu'il se raclat la gorge , le blond sortit aussi de son observation . _**Et de quatre **_, pensai-je encore . Par contre Marcus , lui , me dévorait des yeux et me fixait intensément dans les yeux . Mais inconsciement je pensais , _**et de cinq **_. Il ne comptait pas arrêter , je voyais ses yeux noircis de désir . Mais hors de question que ce soit moi qui baisse le regard . Je décidais de garder cette liberté de choix .


	8. Chapitre 7

**auteurs **: Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers** : tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**réponses aux reviews** :

mmev : oui elle va rester comme ça mais Marcus est ... on verra loll !

bambou03 : merci , c'est gentil .

beatrice : merci , les caractères c'est ce que je préfère . Et oui , je te l'assure pauvre Dem et Felix , ca va être terrible ! loll .

jyuune-chan : ben ouais quoi , elle pourrait quand même comprendre plus vite ! pfff mdrrrr . Et oui je crois qu'on va bien rigoler .

Galswinthe : merci pour tes 3 coms , tu verras avec la suite tout ce mettra en place . Ca fait que deux jours qu'elle est là .

fanny : c'est gentil , ravie que ma Bella te plaise .

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : PRESENTATION**

* * *

Toujours dans les yeux l'un de l'autre , nous étions dans un autre monde . Lui me regardait avec désir , moi c'était plutôt par défi . Même si il avait très bien compris , il ne voulait pas me faire le plaisir de me laisser gagner . Il se voulait dominant , étant le Roi c'était compréhensible . Mais comme je ne suis pas une immortelle , je me doutais bien qu'à l'usure je baisserai le regard . Je savais qu'il jubilait de savoir que je baisserai bientôt les yeux parce que moi aussi j'aurai jubilé à sa place . Et dès que je vis son sourire prendre forme sur son visage , je sus qu'il avait compris ce que je m'apprêtais à faire . C'était très destabilisant qu'il puisse toujours anticiper mes gestes ou paroles ._** Merde **_, pensai-je .

- **Mon Roi , je vous présente Isabella Swan **, me présenta Démétri toujours tête baissée en signe de respect .

- **Nous nous sommes déjà croisés , n'est ce pas_ Isabella _**? roucoula-t-il la voix rauque de désir . **Tu es d'une beauté époustouflante et je trouve ce mot léger en comparaison **.

- **Merci et oui en effet , Marcus ravie de te revoir **, dis-je tranquillement comme si on se connaissait depuis des lustres , ce qui bien entendu fit grogner plusieurs vampires dans la salle , surtout des femmes d'ailleurs . **C'est parce que je dis Marcus ? **Grognement . **Marcus** , grognement . **Marcus ,** grognement . **C****'est l'éclate totale ici **, dis-je hilare .

- **Allons allons ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières de grogner sur nos invités** , s'exclama le petit aux cheveux noirs . **Bonjour Isabella , je me nomme Aro **, me dit il en présentant sa main .

- **Les femmes en chaleur ne m'ont jamais fait peur **, nouveau grognement . **Humm , je crois que je me suis fait des copines . Vous me tendez la main pour lire dans mes pensées ?**

-** Humm , tu es vraiment intélligente. Mais oui j'aimerais essayer , ça ne risque rien .**

**- Il n'y avait qu'à le demander , je vous permets d'essayer **, me dirigeant vers lui .

- **Merci ma chère enfant **, me dis poliment Aro , mais le mot _enfant_ me mis hors de moi , je n'aimais pas être traiter comme ça . Je n'étais plus une petite chose fragile .

- **Enfant ? J'ai l'air de ressembler à une gamine ?** lui dis-je en m'arrêtant et en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine .

-** Là effectivement , tu fais très mature !** s'exclama Marcus avec un grand sourire .

- **C'est entre moi et le liseur de pensées , pas la peine de prendre sa défe****nse , _Marcus_ !** lui répondis-je sur la défensive , insistant bien sur le prénom qui fait bien entendu grogner mes nouvelles pine'co !

- **Pardonnez-moi Isabella , je voulez pas vous offenser **, s'excusa Aro .

- **Bon , je suis pas rancunière aujourd'hui , alors allez-y essayez de lire mes pensées . Mais à charge de revanche , **lui dis-je contente de ma répartie **.**

**- Merci **, me dit-il en me prenant la main . Au bout de quelques secondes , il la relacha . **C'est prodigieux , je n'arrive pas à lire en elle **, dit Aro à Marcus .

- **Je sais qu'elle est prodigieuse **, affirma Marcus .

-** Bon dès que vous aurez fini les courbettes , vous me faites signe ?** s'exclama le grand blond légèrement énervé .

- **C'est pas moi qui vais vous retenir **, lui répondis-je nonchalament en regardant le grand blond .

- **Hahaha cette humaine est vraiment incroyable **, s'extasia Aro .

- **Incroyable** , souffla Marcus .

- **Dis tu vas répéter tout ce qu'Aro lui dit ?** lui demanda le grand blond .

- **Si c'est des compliments ? Oui évidement , réfléchis un peu Caius **, se lamanta Marcus toujours en me regardant . **D'ailleurs et toi ? Ton don fonctionne-t-il sur elle ?** lui demanda-t-il en le défiant .

- **Pfff , non ! Je ne ressens rien , comme si elle ne parlait pas** , se renfrogna-t-il . **Je ne peux pas te dire si elle ment ou pas , rien à faire **, s'énerva-t-il en me scrutant avec plus d'intensité .

- **Elle est merveilleuse **, dit-il . **Elle est à moi **, souffla-t-il si bas que normalement je n'aurai pas du entendre . J'avais certainement du mal comprendre . Mon ouïe devait me jouer des tours .

- **Si je vous déranges , je reviens dès que vous avez fini de vous créper le chignon **, m'écriai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte .

- **Isabella , restes ! Je suis tout à toi **, me dit Marcus plein de sous-entendu que je m'empressais d'oublier . **Je veux dire qu'on t'écoute , **me dit-il tout en me fixant possessivement .

- **J'ai rien à dire , c'est pas moi qui ai décidé de faire un voyage en Italie pour visiter la faune local , **et c'était vrai , j'étais là contre mon gré .

- **Hahaha , ma petite rebelle t'es impayable **, rigola Démétri suivit de près par Félix mais un grognement mis fin à leur rire .

- **Je vous déranges pas avec elle ?** dit une voix que je reconnaissait comme celle de marcus .

- **Désolé Mon Roi **, dirent-ils en choeur .

- **Hooo ! Allez Croc-Man , tu peux me parler ,** dis-je en regardant de travers Marcus .** T'as les chocottes ? Pfff , Félix ? Si ils ne peuvent plus rigoler ! **sifflai-je toujours en direction de Marcus qui ricana **. Moi qui t'avais trouvé ton surnom , **dis-je à Félix en croisant ses yeux suppliants **.** **J****e ne te le dirai plus **, rigolai-je à mon tour les bras croisés sur ma poitrine . Voyant qu'ils ne suivaient pas , je me génais pas pour leur faire remarquer .** Bande de trouillard **, soufflai-je pendant que Marcus jubilait .

- **Ils nous doivent obéissance , comme tous ceux qui se trouvent dans cette salle **, me dit Caius d'un air supérieur .

- **J'espère que vous m'incluez pas dans votre bordel ? Parce qu'il est hors de question , que je fasse des courbettes à vos seigneuries ! D'ailleurs , en parlant de ça , je trouve que vous ne ressemblez pas du tout à des rois ! C'est quoi ces tenues ?** m'exclamai-je .

- **Que reproches-tu à nos tenues **? me demanda malicieusement Marcus sachant qu'avec mon caractère , je sauterai sur l'occasion de leur dire ce que j'en pensais .

- **Hooo , pas grand chose ! A part qu'avec vos capes , Lui ,** désignant Caius , **il ressemble à Batman , et vu la traduction ça lui va comme un gant **, rigolai-je . **Et Lui , **désignant cette fois Aro , **il me fait penser à Robin **. **En plus , vous avez des pouvoirs comme la**** vitesse , la force ou un don . Donc , vous faîtes plus penser à des super-héros , maléfiques bien entendu , qu'à des rois** , finis-je fier de mon petit spitch .

- **HAHAHAHA **, rigola Marcus sans que je m'y attendes . **HAHAHAHA** , il était plié de rire . **HAHAHAHA** , il pourrait mourir , il serait mort de rire . Bientôt mes deux gardes du corps suivèrent leur Roi ainsi qu'Aro et Caius . **HAHAHAHA **, et là c'était toute la salle qui se mit à rire . Moi , je regardais tous ces vampires s'exclaffer alors que je les avais critiqué . _**Ils sont tous fous **_, pensai-je .

- **Je vous avais bien dit que les capes feraient de trop , voilà pourquoi je n'en portes pas ! **s'amusa-t-il au dépend des autres **. Au moins , je n'aurais pas de petits surnoms débiles commes les autres , vu comment elle les distribue . D'ailleurs _Isabella_ , c'est quoi celui de Félix ****?** me demanda-t-il toujours avec ce ton langoureux quand il prononçait mon prénom .

- **Fais pas ton malin , je suis sûr quand cherchant bien , elle t'en trouvera un aussi **, se renfrogna Aro alias Robin maintenant .

-** Hors de question qu'elle m'appelle "_Batman_"** , s'énerva Caius alias Batman . Maintenant c'était plus que sûr que je l'appelle comme ça , lui !

-** Rhooo , allez Batman boude pas , je trouve que tu fais aussi mystérieux que le vrai **, pouffai-je pendant que lui me regardait avec des yeux noirs . Se fesant reprendre par Marcus , il détourna le regard . **Et pour répondre à ta question_ Marcus _**, grognement , **j'adore ça mes pine'co , **grognement** , reprenons ... le surnom de Félix c'est Blood-Boy **! lui dis-je en regardant Félix qui avait l'air ravi de son surnom .

- **Elle m'énerve **! s'écria Batman .

- **Elle m'amuse **! s'écria Robin juste derrière Batman .

- **Elle me plait **! souffla Marcus en me dévisageant . Voyant que je le regardais mauvaise , il se reprit et me dit , **enfin je veux dire qu'on est là pour choisir entre la transformation ou la ... mort **, dit-il avec beaucoup de difficulté le dernier mot . **En tant que futur vampire , elle me plait ,** expliqua-t-il et repris doucement en vitesse vampirique **et plus mais je dois encore patienter , c'est dur surtout dans cette robe **.

- **Ca , on a compris **, marmonna Batman . Pourtant ils avaient parlé bas . Mais à force de fréquenter des vampires , mon ouïe se fit plus fine que les autres humains . _**Ca peut toujours servir **_, pensai-je .

- **J'ai le droit de dire mon choix ou plus qu'une royauté vous êtes une dictature ?** énnonçai-je en voulant avoir mon mot à dire sur la suite .

- **Tu as le droit d'émettre ton choix mais la décision ne te reviendra pas **, m'expliqua Marcus . **Nous sommes là pour ça et personnellement , je n'en fais toujours qu'à ma guise **, se réjouit Marcus comme si la décision était déjà prise pour lui . A savoir laquelle , je le saurais bien assez vite .

-** Bien **, me résignai-je . **Je préfère mourir plutôt que d'être transformée en vampire **, crachai-je sur le dernier mot . Marcus me regardait avec des yeux noircis non pas de désir cette fois-ci mais bien de colère .

-** D'accord Isabella , nous allons nous concerter et nous te donnerons notre décision dans quelques instants **, me répondit Aro .

Ils se levèrent et firent quelques pas derrière leur trône afin de se concerter sur mon sort . J'avais vraiment un doute d'obtenir ce que je voudrais . Comment pouvais-je imaginer mon éternité sans Edward ? A la base , je voulais devenir vampire pour être avec lui . Mais il en avait décidé autrement et j'en étais ressortie avec une haine contre les vampires . Mais avec ma chance , à la fin de leur discussion , un de leur garde me sauterait dessus pour me transformer sans mon accord . Je les regardais discuter et c'était ce qui m'embêtait le plus , ils n'argumentaient pas . Comme si ma première impression était la bonne , leur décision était déjà prise bien avant que j'arrive dans cette salle .

Plusieurs fois , je surpris Marcus regarder dans ma direction . La conversation ne l'interressait définitivement pas . Dans son regard , je lisais que sa décision était prise . Il savait que j'avais deviné , il se mit à sourire voyant que je n'apprécierai pas la sentence , enfin "sentence" surtout de mon point de vue . Je grimaçais comprenant que je perdais la main . Par contre Marcus qui me scrutait toujours , si c'était possible , souriait encore plus . Il m'énervait à décrypter toutes les expressions de mon visage . Je ne savais pas pourquoi , il fesait ça mais j'étais déjà tombée amoureuse d'un vampire et celui-là ne me ferait tomber dans aucun de ses filets . Foi de Swan , je ne me laisserai plus faire par un vampire . J'avais gagné un caractère allergique aux vampires mais j'y avais perdu ma liberté .


	9. Chapitre 8

**auteurs** : Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers** : tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**réponses aux reviews **:

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : DECISION**

* * *

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes et rigolèrent ensemble comme si il n'y avait qu'eux . Je profitais de ce moment pour inspecter la pièce où je me trouvais . Hors de question , qu'ils croivent que je vais rester bien gentillement à les attendre . Bien sûr , un petit coup d'oeil à Marcus et je remarquais qu'il me suivait du regard pour savoir ce que je m'appretais à faire . Détournant les yeux , je me dirigeais vers le fond de la salle , là où il y avait moins de vampires . Bien entendu mes gardes du corps préférés me surveillaient de près à quelques pas juste derrière . Je regardais les différents tableaux qui étaient accrochés au mur lorsque je tombais sur un tableau avec quatre personnages . Je reconnus facilement Marcus au centre mais il y avait aussi Batman et Robin . Mais ce qui m'étonna le plus , c'était que sur la peinture , il y avait Carlisle . Je me rappellais qu'Edward m'avait dit qu'il avait vécu plusieurs décennies ici .

- **Ce n'est pas mon préféré **, me sursurra Marcus au creux de mon oreille .

- **Pourquoi ? Tu trouves que le peintre t'as grossi **? le taquinai-je .

- **Hahaha** , rigola-t-il doucement . **Non , il y un intrus dessus et je m'en passerai bien .**

**- Je me doute que tu ne te permettrais pas de parler de toi , Ô grand Roi des vampires **, éxagerai-je ma mise en scène en fesant des révérences avec mes mains , il ricana .** Et je ne penses pas que Batman et Robin apprécieraient que tu les nommes "intrus", alors qu'ils se présentent comme tes frères . Donc me restes plus que Carlisle , qu'est que cet homme bon et sage t'a-t-il fait pour mériter ton courroux **? le questionnai-je en le fixant du regard pas du tout impressionné .

-** Hooo ! C'est une grande histoire d'amour entre nous ,** cracha-t-il **. Mais si un jour ça t'interresse toujours , je te la raconterais jolie petite curieuse **, roucoula-t-il .

-** Je suis pas sûre de rester aussi lontemps parmis vous **, affirmai-je .

- **Et pourquoi donc ? Tu ne sais pas encore notre décision .**

**- Quoique vous décidez , je ferai ce que j'ai décidé . C'est à dire m'enfuir ou mourir .**

**- Hors de question que tu meurs **, rugit-il .

-** Pas la peine de t'énerver , tu me poses une question je réponds , c'est tout .**

**- Et je te répète que personne ici te tuera **, cracha-t-il toujours furieux .

- **Un accident est si vite arrivé, c'est tragique **, me lamentai-je éxagérement .

- **Si je dois te garder enfermée dans ma chambre avec moi , jusqu'à je te transforme , je le ferai **! affirma-t-il fier de lui .

- **Ouais mais après que je sois vampire** , crachai-je le dernier mot . **Tu comptes me garder enfermer dans une prison dorée ? Ca va être dur pour toi , alors que moi à la première occasion je m'enfuirai et je ferai tout pour provoquer d'autres vampires et mourir , **m'écriai-je hors de moi .

- Grognement , **JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS ?** grognement féroce .

- **Hooo , arrêtes de grogner ! C'est une vrai habitude chez toi , encore une de tes fameuses addictions ?**

**- JAMAIS JE TE LAISSERAI MOURIR **! hurla-t-il plus que furax maintenant .

Mais mon pauvre cerveau devait être dérangé car il le trouvait foutrement SEX . _**Il est chaud **_, pensai-je . En même temps , j'y pouvais rien si il était plus que bien foutu . Et que quand il jouait au male dominant , je le reluquais sans aucune pudeur . Je devais être bien loin dans mes pensées salaces parce que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il avait arreté de hurler . Je me risquais à regarder si il m'avait vu le mater outrageusement . Et je vis qu'il me souriait grandement .

- **La vue te plait ?** roucoula-t-il en se rapprochant de moi . **Je peux te faire un show privé si ça te tente **, me sursurra-t-il en soufflant dans mon cou et là je ne pus retenir un frisson . **Humm , je te fais de l'effet ?**

**- Non , pas vraiment . J'ai fait ça pour te calmer et ça a marché .**

**- Qui essayes-tu de convaincre ? Toi ou moi ?**

**- Une chose qu'Edward m'a apprise , c'est de ne jamais faire confiance à un vampire . Que m'a-t-il raconté ? Ha , oui : " Je suis le meilleur prédateur du monde . Tout en moi t'attire , ma voix , mes traits et même mon odeur " . Donc tu vois TOUS les vampires font de l'effet .**

**- Décidement , tu es pleine de ressources **, me dit-il , je souris grandement fière de moi . **MAIS , je sais quand une femme a envie de moi et pas du vampire en moi **, me rétorqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers son trône .

Je me retrouvais les bras balants devant sa répartie . Ce vampire était vraiment à part , il y en a qui aurait abandonné la partie ou hurlait qu'il gagnerait coûte que coûte . Mais lui , il me laissait pantelante avec mes doutes . Je ne pouvais pas avoir envie de lui , même pas en rêve . Il se fesait des idées et je comptais bien le remettre à sa place . _**Vampire sexy 1 / Humaine énervée 0 **_, pensai-je . _**Que la partie commence ! **_Je lui avait déjà fait de l'effet avec ma robe , alors si on rajoute quelques gestes . Il n'allait pas s'en remettre . Ne jamais foutre une Swan en rogne .

-** Isabella , ma chère en**... je le foudroyais du regard , il se reprenait ... **ma chère venait s'il vous plait . Nous avons pris notre décision **, m'appella Robin .

- **Je vous écoute puisque je ne suis autorisé à faire que ça **, dis-je soumise en fixant Marcus dans les yeux qui commençait à reprendre cette couleur noir de désir . Je savais que me soumettre à lui , lui plairait . _**A nous deux**_ , pensai-je .

- **Je crois que tu es assez intelligente pour comprendre que nous voulons pas que tu meurs . En contrepartie , nous avons pris en compte que tu ne voulais pas être transformée **, m'expliqua Batman .

-** Je pense que nous sommes d'accord avec tous les points de vue ,** roucoulai-je toujours en direction du vampire sexy . Il commençait à se tortiller sur son trône . _**Ca marche **_, pensai-je .

- **Donc je pense que nous pouvons trouver un compromis qui correspondrais à tout le monde **, me dit Aro .

- **Et en quoi consiste ce fameux compromis ?** minaudai-je en regardant toujours mon vampire sexy . Les frères avaient remarqué mon manège et comptaient bien en profiter . Vu que Marcus commençait à ronronner sur son trône .

- **Marcus ? Tu ronronnes ? **s'exclaffa Aro .

-** Oui que se passe-t-il ? Tu as un problème ?** continua Caius .

- **Peut-être , un humain ou une HUMAINE**, insistai-je sur ce mot , **qui passe mal ?** le taquinai-je aussi .

- **Non ... non c'est bon , continuez !** marmonna-t-il dans ses mains qui étaient en train de lui frotter le visage comme pour se remettre les idées en places . _**Vampire sexy 1 / Humaine énervé 1 , égalité ,**_ pensai-je .

- **Bon revenons-en à mon cas , j'ai un paquet de mari-vampire à aller draguer **, grognement de mes copines et un plus féroce de Marcus , **Marcus va falloir que tu soignes ta gorge **, grognement . **Vous partez vraiment au quart de tour , mes pine'co** , rigolai-je . _**Vampire sexy 1 / Humaine énervée 2 ,**_ pensai-je .

- **Ma gorge va très bien , merci de t'inquiéter **, me dit-il à nouveau sûr de lui . **Tu as 18 ans ?** me demanda-t-il .

- **Oui .**

- **Donc le marché est que tu restes en vie jusqu'à tes 21 ans , ce jour-là soit tu décides d'être transformée ou soit de mourir . La décision te reviendra , tu as notre parole !** affirma-t-il .

- **Ca revient au même que maintenant pourquoi pas exaucer mon voeu aujourd'hui ?** le questionnai-je ne comprenant pas vraiment le compromis .

- **Le compromis marche dans les deux sens , _Isabella_ ,** me dit-il tout mielleux .** Nous , nous gagnons 3 ans pour te faire changer d'avis . En attendant toi tu gagnes 3 ans à profiter avant ton choix ultime . Les deux parties ont été pris en compte . Je trouve que c'est équitable **, m'expliqua-t-il .

- **Malgré que je ne sois pas ravie d'en finir avec vous , j'estime que votre décision est juste **, abdiquai-je .

- **Je suis heureux de contaster que tu réalise que nous soyons plus une royauté qu'une dictature **, me dit-il reprenant mot pour mot ce que je lui avais dit .

- **Donc nous allons compter une humaine comme "_intégrée_" à notre famille ? Ca pour une première !** s'enthousiasma Aro .

- **Ouais , une humaine qui ne nous sert pas de p'tit-dej **, contesta Caius .

- **Acceptes-tu notre décision ? ... Acceptes-tu notre marché ?** me demanda-t-il hésitant .

- **A la fin des 3 ans , je décide et tu éxécutes ?**

**- Si tu t'en tiens à notre marché et que nous avons le droit d'essayer de te faire changer d'avis ... oui** !affirma-t-il .

- **Alors d'accord ! **lui dis-je resignée .

- **Hooo ,_ Isabella _cache donc ta joie **, ricana Marcus . **Je vais prendre une première mesure pour ta sécurité **... commença-t-il .

- **QUOI** ? m'écriai-je .

- **Un accident est si vite arrivé , je préfère anticiper ,** m'expliqua-t-il sachant très bien de quoi il voulait parler . J'aquiéçais . **Donc Démétri , Félix ?**

- **Oui mon Roi **, dirent-ils en choeur .

-** Je vous confie Isabella **, leur dit-il en les fixant bien dans les yeux , histoire de faire passer un message . **A aucun moment , elle est sans un de vous et vous ne prenez vos ordres que de moi **, ordonna-t-il .

-** A vos ordres , mon Roi ,** dirent-ils en choeur encore une fois .

- **Doivent-ils me suivre aussi sous la douche ? Parce que sinon il m'en faut une plus grande **, rigolai-je avec mes deux comparses . Par contre Marcus ne rigolait pas .

- **Ca suffit **, rugit-il contre les deux gardes . **Je me doute bien que tes moments d'intimité se passeront SEULE **, insista-t-il en regardant toujours les deux gardes . Mais il se leva et se rapprocha de moi et me murmurra à l'oreille pour que moi seule entende , **à moins que tu me demandes de te rejoindre pour te ... **s'arrêta-t-il en me soufflant encore une fois dans le cou **... laver le dos **, minauda-t-il .

- **Je crois que j'ai tout le nécessaire pour me débrouiller SEULE , merci de ton aide **, lui murmurai-je légèrement troublée malgré tout .

- **Bien , la proposition est illimitée dans le temps donc **... laissa-t-il sa proposition en suspend . Il regagna sa place . **Si nous sommes tous d'accord , je pense que nous avons fini **, conclua-t-il .

-** Donc puis-je me déplacer où je le veux et faire ce que je veux ?** demandai-je quand même pour voir où se situaient leur limites .

- **Oui tant que tes gardes ou moi-même sommes avec toi , tu vis ta vie comme tu l'entends **, m'expliqua-t-il .

- **Bien , je vais donc aller visiter un peu le château avec Croc-man et Blood-Boy .**

- **Non je suis désolé mais je leur ai donné une mission ,** m'expliqua-t-il alors que je n'en croyais pas un mot .** Par contre s****i cela ne te déranges pas , j'aimerai beaucoup te le faire découvrir . Enfin avec ton accord ? **me demanda-t-il .

- **Après tout pourquoi pas , toi ou un autre , c'est pareil !** lui dis-je pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de film , _**sexy : oui , mais indispensable : non **_, pensai-je .

- **Quel enthousiasme **! se lamenta-t-il .** Restez à distance** , ordonna Marcus aux gardes . **Allons-y** , me dit-il .

Après un salut aux deux frères , nous nous dirigions vers les couloirs du château . Comme prévu , les gardes devaient être rester à bonne distance car je ne les apercevais pas . Nous partions donc tous les deux , Marcus et moi-même , faire la visite du château . Je n'étais pas très contente de la tournure des évènements . Mais j'étais résolue à tenir mes objectifs . Cette liberté m'avait encore une fois échappée .


	10. Chapitre 9

**auteurs** : Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers **: tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**info **: désolé d'avoir oublier de répondre aux reviews du dernier chapitre donc je répondrais aux deux dans celui-ci

* * *

**petite info en plus : cette fic est mon bébé loll moi c'est Ily , la maman ! Et ma fille , Sweety boude lolll ! L'autre fic , c'est son bébé à elle et elle a moins de reviews . Alors je fais appel à mes lectrices **

**préférées pour lui faire un petit com rien que pour elle ! Sinon , elle va me lyncher sur la place de fanfiction mdrrrr et je pourrais plus écrire ... snif snif . Merci pour elle , même si on s'aide pour les deux .**

**Smack les filles !**

* * *

**réponses aux reviews :**

4ever jack : 1) merci de donner toujours ,un petit com sympa sur ma fic . Alors les surnoms , ça serait une des préférences de Bella , il y en aura toujours aussi débile les uns que les autres loll ! 2) et oui 3 ans mais coincée ? Faut pas la plaindre non plus loll et oui un Marcus pas sex ,serait moins chaud pour nous lolll !

souhad : merci pour ton com . Oui ,j'étais triste pour Marcus et puis des Volturis pas si méchant , ça change loll vive les surnoms !

fanny : loll les surnoms font un tabac , le mieux c'est que notre Bella adore ça , c'est loin d'être fini ! loll

galswinthe : merci la suite tout de suite . mais je me demande si c'est vraiment Bella qui a pas de bol loll

nini88 : alors ma fan loll j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours loll contente qu'elle te fasse rire , nous on se chope de gros fou rire sur cette fic mdrrr

vi0606 : merci de nous lire ! alors bienvenue parmis nous et nos fou rires mdrrr

jyuune-chan : et oui ! non mais vraiment ,elle croit vraiment que notre Marcus va la laisser s'en aller pfff réfléchis ! lolll et pour chauffer dans les deux sens , ça va bouillir oui mais bientôt , bientôt ! loll

mmev :1) loll petite Bella a même pas peur ! Volterra , c'est du gateau pour elle loll ! Marcus ! Marcus ! Que dire ? Il a bien choisi ? mdrrrrr 2) pour les copines , tu soulèves un sujet qui devra être interressant par la suite , à ne pas oublier mdrrrr ...

nozika : bienvenue dans mon délire loll les surnoms apparement les préférés de tous ... et Marcus hummm pas besoin de plus loll

mayssa : c'est vrai , tu as raison que demander de plus ? loll un peu de lemon ? lolll ... bientôt !

cixiiio : merci , notre Bella est loin d'être peace and love mdrrr ... faut pas la chercher vampire ou pas !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : EMERVEILLEMENT**

* * *

Nous nous dirigions vers l'aile opposée à celle de ma chambre . Au départ , je n'étais pas rassurée de me retrouver seule avec Marcus mais - allez savoir pourquoi - je me sentais en sécurité . Pourtant Marcus buvait du sang humain , comment fesait-il avec moi à ses côtés ? Alors que pour les Cullen , ça avait l'air si difficile ! Il faudrait peut-être que je lui pose la question à un moment . Le trajet se fit dans le silence comme si il savait que j'avais besoin de cette quiétude pour me retrouver un peu avec mes pensées . Il semblait tellement bien me connaître , c'était vraiment flippant . Nous arrivions devant deux grandes portes et Marcus en ouvrit une . Il me laissa entrer la première et je ne pus retenir ma joie .

-** HO MON DIEU !** hurlai-je folle de joie . **Dis-moi que je rêves ?** m'écriai-je toujours un grand sourire sur les lèvres .

- **Heu ... non tu rêves pas **, me répondit-il étonné par mon enthousiasme . **Je voulais commencer la visite du château par ma pièce préférée **, dit-il en souriant .

- **Ta pièce préférée ?**

- **Oui , pourquoi es-tu si étonnée ? Les vampires savent lire **, ricana-t-il .

- **Non ... enfin ... je sais que vous savez lire ... **, bégayai-je . **Bref , ta bibliothèque est immense et magnifique **, le complimentai-je espérant y venir quand je le voudrais .

- **Ravi que cette pièce te plaise . Mais pourquoi avoir été si étonnée lorsque je t'ai dit que c'était ma pièce préférée ?**

-** Pour rien **, esquivai-je .

- **Ho non ! Tu vas pas t'en sortir aussi bien , je veux savoir !**

**- Bon ok ! C'est parce que c'est ma pièce préférée aussi , j'adore lire c'est ma passion **, abdiquai-je afin d'avoir la paix .

- **Ainsi donc nous avons un point en commun **, minauda-t-il . **Je suis très content de l'apprendre **.

-** Ouais passons ! **essayai-je d'esquiver ses affirmations de rapprochement entre nous **. Puis-je aussi me rendre dans cette pièce quand je le veux ?** le questionnai-je espérant un oui .

-** Je sais pas **, réfléchit-il .** C'est que je suis souvent ici ... seul ,** précisa-t-il .

- **Ho ! Et si je me fais toute petite ?** insistai-je ayant vraiment envie d'y venir .

- **Hum ... peut-être que je dirai oui si j'avais une compensation !**

- **Quel genre de compensation ?** le questionnai-je prudente .

- **Disons ... à chaque fois que tu auras fini de lire un livre , on en discutera à deux ici tranquillement . On donnera chacun notre avis et on le commentera **, tenta-t-il pour certainement passer plus de temps avec moi .

- **Heu ...**

**- Allez , c'est pas comme si tu avais peur de moi **, me taquina-t-il .

- **C'est vrai , je n'ai pas peur de toi **! affirmai-je . **C'est d'accord , de toute façon , je ne peux me passer de lire alors ...**

- **Parfait ! Je te laisse deux minutes pour explorer les lieux , si tu veux . Je dois passer un coup de téléphone .**

- **Hum hum **, lui répondis-je alors que j'étais déjà partie à l'exploration de cette gigantesque bibliothèque .

Je jettais un oeil à Marcus et voyais qu'il était adossé au mur , une jambe pliée sur celui-ci . Avec son téléphone dans une main et une clope dans l'autre . Décidement , il était foutrement sexy , _**le bad-boy par excellence **_, pensai-je . Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce vampire avait cet effet sur moi . Je me demandais si un vampire avec un don était là-dessous . Non . Depuis le début , ils étaient francs avec moi , même si ça ne plaisait pas . Je me remis à la découverte de mon addiction . J'étais aux anges cela fesait lontemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien . Je déambulais au fil des étagères . Au gré de mes envies , je prenais des livres et les humais . Je les feuilletais et les remettais en place . Jusqu'à ce que je sentes une présence derrière moi .

- **Tu arrives toujours en silence **, lui dis-je encore envoutée par les livres .

- **Et toi , tu arrives toujours à savoir que je suis là ! Comment fais-tu pour le savoir ?** demanda-t-il curieux .

- **C'est mon secret . Je te le dirai pas **, lui répondis-je d'une voix d'enfant .

- **Ok , tu as le droit à tes secrets . Enfin pour l'instant , **marmonna-t-il pour lui-même **. Tu as finis de regarder cette pièce ? Nous pouvons continuer la visite ?**

**- Quoi déjà ?**

**- Déjà ? Ca fait deux heures que tu erres ici , **me regarda-t-il langoureusement **. Tu es complètement dans ton monde , **me susurra-t-il **. C'est avec joie que la porte de ma bibliothèque t'est ouverte **, me dit-il avec un grand sourire .

- **Deux heures , mince ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé **, m'exclamai-je .

- **Allez , on y va . Tu reviens quand tu veux .**

**- Merci . Mais ne crois pas que je serai gentille ****avec toi pour autant **, le remettai-je à sa place avant que la situation ne dérape .

- **Hooo ! Moi qui croyait qu'une belle amitié était née ! Merde ... **je souriais de ses conneries **... mais ça veut pas dire que j'abandonne **, _**merde **_, pensai-je , et là c'était lui qui souriait .

Nous étions sortis de la bibliothèque et il nous dirigeait vers un autre couloir . Je reconnaissais ce couloir , nous allions en cuisine .

- **Pas la peine d'aller voir les cuisines , Croc-man m'y a déjà emmené hier soir pour diner **, lui expliquai-je .

- **Je sais , je ne t'y conduis pas pour visiter mais pour t'alimenter . Il est déjà 13h et il me semble qu'il est l'heure de manger pour les humains ,** ricana-t-il .

- **Ho ! je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte **, avouai-je .

- **J'ai bien vu , c'est pour ça que je m'en suis occupé .**

**- Ok ! C'était pour ça le coup de téléphone ?**

- **Entre autres , j'ai beaucoup d'autres choses à gérer **, me dit tranquillement .

- **Je voudrais pas empiéter sur votre temps de travail , Ô grand Roi ,** ironisai-je .

- **Tu veux déjà te débarrasser de moi alors que je te prête ma pièce préférée ?** roucoula-t-il . Il avança vers moi et moi je reculai vers le mur . Une fois bloquée entre le mur et lui , il se remit à parler . **Tout mon temps t'es entièrement réservé _Isabella_** , souffla-t-il au creux de mon cou en inspirant plusieurs fois mon odeur . **N'o****ublies pas que je ferais tout pour que tu restes près de moi ... enfin près de nous **, se reprit-il mais avec une voix complètement rauque de désir .

- **Je vois ça **, lui répondis-je en le repoussant doucement , reprenant mes esprits . Il avait réussi à me chambouler . _**Satané vampire sexy et fichues hormones **_, pensai-je . **Mais il va me falloir plus qu'une biblio et quelques mots doux pour rester ici **, affirmai-je fière de ma répartie .

- **Une vraie petite rebelle ! Malgré ce que tu en penses , avec ton caractère tu as definitivement ta place dans ce château . Tu es née pour être une Volturi ! **affirma-t-il avec assurance .

**- Pfff , je vois pas pourquoi ! **m'énervai-je .** Enfin , après quelques temps , on en reparlera . Je vais tellement vous foutre le bordel ...**

- **Même là , tu ne gagneras pas , **me coupa-t-il **. Je suis plus tétu que toi . Tu t'en rendras bien vite compte .**

Nous étions arrivés au cuisine et comme hier , une belle rousse me servit mon assiette . Une bonne odeur remplit mes narines et mon ventre gargouilla , preuve de ma faim . Les deux vampires s'exclaffèrent .

- **Merci et pour hier aussi **, la remerciai-je .

- **De rien , avec plaisir .**

**- Je devais avoir plus faim que je ne le pensais , **vu que mon ventre se remis à faire des siennes **.**

**- Je le savais** , affirma-t-il . **J'ai oublié de te dire en plus d'être tétu , j'ai toujours raison **, se lança-t-il des fleurs .

- **Vantard** , soufflai-je .

- **HAHAHA ,** rigola-t-il . **Oui et le pire ! Je me demande bien qui sera le pire de nous deux ...**

**- Comme tu l'a si bien dis , on verra** , le défiai-je . Il me regardait avec une lueur de défi dans le regard , bien décidé à me faire rester par n'importe quelle manière .

- **En attendant , je vais te présenter tous les vampires en profitant de la visite du château** , j'aquiéciais .**Tu connais Dem qui est un de mes majors et son don est la traque . Ensuite il y a Félix , c'est aussi un de mes majors et son don est la force comme un super vampire si tu veux , plus fort et plus dur **, discuta-t-il avec moi pendant que je mangeais .

- **Ok ! Pour Croc-man je savais mais ravie d'apprendre que super vampire habite avec nous **, ironisai-je .

- **Et v****oici Heidi , elle est responsable de la nourriture et son don est le charme **, m'expliqua-t-il .

- **La nourriture ? Je me doute que tu parles aussi bien de nourriture pour humains que pour vampires ?**

- **Evidemment , il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge **, me dit Heidi . **Au fait ... j****'aimerais te demander une faveur ?** hésita-t-elle en me regardant fixement mais son regard changea . **C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! **

- **Que se passe-t-il Heidi ? **demanda Marcus

- **Désolé mon Roi ,mais par habitude , j'ai essayé de la charmer et j'ai senti une résistance . Ca ne marche pas avec elle **, lui dit-elle .** Enfin bref .. j'aimerais vraiment lui demander cette faveur .**

- **Hoo ! **fit Marcus . **Elle m'étonnes de plus en plus **, marmonna-t-il .

-** Vas-y , une vampire qui veut quelque chose , je prends** , m'amusai-je à ses dépends .

-** Voilà , on était tous là ce matin et on a appris pour les surnoms . Tu vas trouver ça ridicule , parce que tu les as sans doute donner pour te moquer, mais l'idée est originale . Je trouve ça sympa et je voudrais le mien** , débita-t-elle d'une seule traite .

- **Heu ...**

**- Waouhh Heidi ! Tu as réussi à lui clouer le bec à notre rebelle **, s'étonna Marcus .

- **Pas du tout **, persiflai-je . **J'ai été surprise , voilà tout **. Il me regarda en arquant un sourcil me disant qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot . **Si tu veux un surnom , je t'en trouverai un . Vu les bons petits plats que tu me prépares .**

**- Merci , c'est très gentil **, me dit-elle contente .

-** Bon continuons si tu as fini de déjeuner bien-sûr **, me demanda Marcus .

-** Oui allons-y** , lui répondis-je . **Bonne après-midi Heidi , dès que j'ai ton surnom je te le fais savoir ,** dis-je à Heidi .

- **Merci , bonne après-midi à vous aussi , Isabella , mon Roi **, inclina-t-elle la tête .

Comme après chaque changement qui entourait ma vie ici , Marcus me laissait dans mes pensées . Le temps de digérer chaque information afin d'en digérer d'autres . Heidi m'avait parut douce et charmante . Elle avait le don de charmer , ça devait bien lui servir quand même . Mais moi je lui résistais . Je me disais qu'à cause de cet arrangement , je n'avais pu avoir ce que je voulais mais que grâce à lui j'avais retrouvé une certaine liberté .


	11. Chapitre 10

**auteurs** : Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers** : tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**info : PARDON ! C'est pas dans notre style d'être en retard mais un problème d'ordi s'est posé donc encore toutes nos escuses !**

**réponses aux reviews :**

galswinthe : tant mieux si ça te plait mais te régales pas trop mdrrr ...

mmev : mais de rien loll ... j'espère que celui-ci , le sera un peu moins ...

oliveronica cullen massen : c'est avec joie . bienvenue parmis nous et mes délires mdrrr

nini88 : haaa ma fan ! loll trépignes pas trop faudrait pas abimer le parquet loll ... alors au lieu d'avoir de l'avance ,j'ai eu du retard pffff ! j'adore tes coms , ils me font vraiment plaisir alors profites ...

4ever jack : et moi j'adore tes reflexions sur ma fic , ils sont très juste ! Je trouve aussi que ça manque de lien parfois donc ravie que tu es remarqué un si petit détail ! pour les couples , un petit secret ... c'est fait exprès mdrrrr

souhad : oui le coup des surnoms est une des bases de mon histoire et en deuxième c'est le caractère de Bella trop mielleux à mon gout ! donc ravie que le principal te plaise .

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : DECOUVERTE **

* * *

Marcus marchait juste à côté de moi . J'avais beaucoup de mal à rester maître de mes émotions . J'aimais à penser que pour l'instant il n'avait rien remarqué . Mais je devais bien avouer qu'il déclenchait en moi beaucoup de sensations . Je me ravisais presque immédiatement , vu que ça fesait à peine deux jours que je venais de me faire larguer par mon vampire de petit ami . Alors que Marcus , en plus d'être vampire , il était Roi donc intouchable . De plus , je voulais vraiment passez à autre chose et profiter de mes 3 ans à fond . _**Et sans MEC **_, pensai-je .

- **Tu es vraiment différente **, murmura Marcus .

- **P****ourquoi dis-tu ça ?**

**- Les femmes , en général , bavardent toujours de tout et de rien mais toi , tu es là et on peut profiter du moment **, me dit-il ravi .

- **Si tu le dis ... mais ... rien ne m'empêche de faire ma chieuse quand je le veux bien **, le taquinai-je .

- **Je n'en doute pas ma petite rebelle **, s'amusa-t-il à me dire avec un oeil moqueur .

- **Pfff ... tu m'emmènes où maintenant **? essayai-je de changer de sujet .

- **Si je te dis "_ surprise _" , tu vas râler ?**

-** Démétri a bien rempli sa mission , les rapports étaient très précis **! affirmai-je .

- **Heu ... sa mission ? Je vois pas bien le rapport avec toi **! me dit-il étonné . Je commençais vraiment à douter .

- **Ne t'a-t-il pas fait de rapports sur moi **? le questionnai-je .

- **Si bien sur . Mais des choses importantes , comme elle bloque les pensées du jeune Cullen ou elle a deviné seule qu'ils étaient des vampires . Dem pensait que tu étais vraiment incroyable pour devenir un futur vampire **. me raconta-t-il .

- **Ho ... je pensais qu'il t'avait parlé plus de moi **, expliquai-je mal à l'aise .

-** Mais rien ne t'empêches de m'éclairer un peu sur toi **, tenta-t-il .

- **Rien d'intéressant à dire ... sauf peut-être ... **, tentai-je en lui lançant une perche .

- **Pour ce qui est d'être interressante ou pas , laisse moi juger seul !** affirma Marcus . **Pour le reste , sauf peut-être ... **, m'incita-t-il à lui dévoiler quelque chose .

- **Heu ... je déteste les surprises **, lui dis-je narquoise pensant que je lui raconterais une chose cruciale sur moi .

- **Ok , je vois que tu t'amuses , mais ... **me dit-il tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi , **je rends tout ce que l'on me donne _Isabella , _**me dit-il ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes **_._**

**_-_ Hum hum ,** lui répondis-je complètement sous le charme .

- **Alors tu devrais pas trop chercher la bête en moi _Isabella_ ... **, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres sans les toucher . **Déjà que dans cette robe hyper séxy , c'est plus que difficile de la maintenir enfermée mais si tu la taquines trop ... **, murmura-t-il la voix rauque de désir se déplaçant dans mon cou . **Je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour toi ... **, susurra-t-il au creux de mon oreille en déposant un baiser dessous . **Tu as compris ? **me dit en reculant .

- **Oui ,** soufflai-je pas très sure de ce qui s'était passé exactement .

- **Bien , alors continuons notre visite et je t'emmenes voir notre salle de bal .**

Je me dirigeais un peu au radar , j'avais un peu de mal à garder mes émotions sous contrôle . Peut-être devrai-je faire comme lui et les laisser enfermées bien au fond de moi ? Pour le coup , ma tentative de le destabiliser s'était retourné contre moi . Il m'avait prévenu qu'il était sans doute le pire de nous deux . Malgré tout , je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot . J'étais une Swan tétue et ça valait bien un Volturi tétu ? Je me risquais à jeter un coup d'oeil à Marcus , il avait l'air décontracté avec sa clope à la main . Il devait être soulagé d'avoir laché un peu de son désir sur moi .

- **Nous sommes arrivés **, me sortit de mes pensées Marcus .

- **Waouh , mais ... mais c'est immense **, m'extasiai-je encore une fois .

- **On va dire que là , tu es dans la pièce préférée d'Aro ,** en fesant un geste circulaire vers la salle **. C'est mon frère , mon second , et son don est de lire les pensées par le toucher . Comme tu as pu le remarqué **, m'expliqua-t-il .

- **Robin ne fait pas non plus dans le minimaliste , c'est un trait de caractère la grandeur chez vous **, m'exclamai-je .

-** Robin **... ricana-t-il . **Aro adore organiser des bals donc ça coulait de source .**

**- Mouais , tout le monde n'a pas toujours ce qu'il veut le jour de ce qu'il a révé la nuit **, ironisai-je .

- **Pfff , pas important ! On dort pas donc on rêve pas ! On veut donc on prend **! affirma-t-il comme si c'était normal .

- **Si tu le dis , mais comme on explique aux gamins capricieux ," _on peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie _".**

- **Allez , on va dans le couloir d'à côté , **me poussa-t-il gentillement en posant sa main au creux de mes reins **, voila encore une grande salle alors pas de critique ,** ricana-t-il .

-** Loin de moi l'idée de critiquer , je constate seulement **, lui expliquai-je arrivé devant la salle .** Merde ... c'est pas une critique **, m'empressai-je de lui dire . **C'est quoi comme salle ?**

- **Ici c'est la salle d'entrainement au combats . Nous sommes dans la pièce préférée de Caius , comme Aro il est mon frère , mon second , et son don est qu'il détecte les mensonges .**

**- Bah merde alors , il doit s'éclater Batman ici ,** m'imaginant les combats **. Tu crois qu'il me laisserait regarder ? **

**- Non mais ça va pas , t'es cinglée ? **rugit-il . **C'est dangereux , un vampire qui combat ne se sert que de ses instincts donc pour une humaine c'est pas conseillé **, se radoucit-il .

- **Humpff ! Si je peux même pas voir les trucs les plus drôle **, me renfrognai-je .

- **Allez Isabella boude pas ! Dès qu'ils se seront tous habitués à toi et à ton odeur , j'organiserai , en toute sécurité , une séance pour toi **, m'amadoua-t-il .

-** D'accord **, abdiquai-je . **Où va-t-on maintenant ?**

- **Nous allons vers la dernière grande salle . Les autres sont de plus en plus petites .**

**- Mais ma parole c'est plus un château . Tu as une ville dans une ville !** m'exclamai-je .

Il ne répondit pas mais ricana encore . Décidement je devais bien l'amuser ce vampire . Comme pour venir à la salle d'entrainement , Marcus posa gentillement sa main au creux de mes reins . Malgré ma haine pour les vampires , cela ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça . Enfin ce que je voulais , c'était ne pas contrarier Marcus . J'avais pu apercevoir que depuis que je suis arrivé , il avait tendance à être attentionné envers moi . Alors tant qu'il ne se fesait pas trop de film , sa compagnie était agréable . Sur le chemin , nous rencontrions un vampire . Marcus me le présenta .

-** Isabella , voici Afton . Il s'occupe de la nourriture avec Heidi et son don est qu'il peut voir les âmes noires chez les humains **, me présenta-t-il le dit vampire .

-** Les âmes noires ?** interrogeai-je perdue .

- **Oui . Afton peut grâce à son don dire si un humain est mauvais ou pas . Comme ça , quand ils vont chasser , ils ne ramènent que des gens qui méritent de mourir **, m'expliqua-t-il .

- **Mon Roi **, inclina-t-il la tête . **Isabella ravie de vous rencontrer . Heidi n'arrête pas de parler de toi et de son futur surnom **, rigola-t-il .

- **Contente aussi de te connaitre **. **Ma parole , ils ont quoi tous avec ces surnoms . C'est un jeu pour me faire chier **.

- **Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même , c'est toi qui a lancé le truc .**

- **Pfff , ouais !** boudai-je légèrement .

- **D'ailleurs à ce sujet ... **, hésita Afton .** Heidi est ma femme et elle insiste pour que je te demande de m'en trouver un aussi **, me demanda-t-il penaud

- **HAHAHAHA** , éclata de rire Marcus . **Prise à ton propre piège , HAHAHAHA **, rigola-t-il à mes dépends .

- **Humpf ! Si ça te fais plaisir , je t'en trouverais un .**

-** Merci , Heidi va être contente . Bon si vous avez pas besoin de moi , je vais y aller **, dit Afton en regardant son Roi .

- **Maintenant que tu le dis , nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de cinéma **, dit Marcus pendant que moi je le regardais ahurie . _**Une salle de ciné , ici **_, pensai-je . **Peux-tu demander à ta femme de préparer le diner d'Isabella et de nous le ramener là-bas **, demanda Marcus .

- **Bien mon Roi , ça serait fait **, obéissa-t-il . **Isabella encore enchantait de vous avoir vu .**

- **Moi aussi , passez le coucou à Heidi pour moi . Dites lui de faire un truc léger et de ne pas s'embêter avec ça **, lui demandai-je .

- **D'accord , au revoir** , dit-il en partant vers les cuisines .

- **Allons voir cette salle de cinéma **, lui dis-je . **Une salle de ciné ! Sont vraiment pas bien **, marmonnai-je .

- **Tu radotes Isabella ?** me taquina Marcus . **Nous ne sortons pas beaucoup alors nous avons tout sous la main , je trouve ça logique , moi **, m'expliqua-t-il .

- **Oui , tu as sans doute raison **, lui répondis-je pendant qu'encore une fois , nous arrivions face à une porte . Marcus l'ouvrit et me pria de rentrer .** HO !**

- **Tu es sûre que tu vas finir la journée **, m'embêta-t-il . Voyant que je ne répondrais pas tellement j'étais bluffée , il profita pour me dire : **comme pour la bibliothèque , profites de regarder partout . Il y a des DVD sur tous les murs .**

J'aquiéçais en me dirigeant vers les murs . Il disait vrai , les 3 murs étaient remplis de centaines de DVD . Comme précédement dans la biblio , il se mit contre un mur avec son phone accroché à son oreille et une clope dans sa main . J'avais du mal à digérer que j'avais pratiquement passé la journée avec Marcus . Mais je mentirais si je disais que je m'étais ennuyée . Il me laissait parler de ce que je voulais même si ça lui plaisait pas . Il me prenait pas pour une gamine immature et j'appréciais . Cette liberté de parler était vraiment fantastique .


	12. Chapitre 11

**auteurs** : Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers** : tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**réponses aux reviews :**

mmev : et encore j'ai pas fini lol ! je l'aimes bien moi , mon château ...

galswinthe : oui j'aime prendre mon temps , il est grand mon château lol .

4ever jack : oui , on le voit partout loll .

nini88 : alors voilà tu vas être contente , un chapitre légèrement plus long lol mais légèrement ...

oliveronica cullen massen : mais de rien , j'espère que le suivant le sera tout autant .

Adeline.L : écoutes alors bienvenue parmis nous . Comme quoi lire quelques chapitres avant de se décider est toujours mieux , c'est ce que je fais . Et oui mon Marcus est un vrai Bad-Boy , un mec par excellence loll . Alors profites bien .

noémie : merci c'est super sympa ! le comportement de Isabella est un point fondateur de la fic . Pour les volturis , ils ont tous dans la vingtaine .

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 : SURNOMS**

* * *

Nous étions toujours dans la salle de ciné . Je devais soit rêver , soit halluciner , sur ce que contenait ce château . Je remarquais que Marcus avait finit avec son phone et me regardait encore intensement . Décidement , je n'étais peut-être pas un aimant à problèmes mais un aimant à vampires . Je détournais mon regard et soufflais de frustation . Frustation dûe au fait que je ne pouvais faire ce que je voulais , j'aurais toujours un vampire collé au basque .

- **Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as un problème ?** s'inquiéta Marcus .

-** Non ! **affirmai-je . Hors de question que je lui dise le fond de ma pensée .

- **Je vois bien que tu me ments mais je respecte que tu ne veuilles m'en parler vu que l'on se connait à peine **, me dit-il sérieusement .

- **Merci . D'autres auraient insisté lourdement **, me souvenant qu'Edward voulait toujours savoir à quoi je pensais .

- **Je veux que tu te sentes à l'aise ici ,** voyant que j'allais le couper il leva la main et continua , **je sais ce que tu en penses mais n'oublies pas notre accord . J'ai le droit de faire ou de dire ce que je veux si ça peut te faire changer d'avis Isabella **, me répondit-il .

- **Okkk** , abdiquai-je en fesant une révérence très éxagérée . **Ô grand Roi des vampires , puis-je formuler une requête ?** lui demandai-je en papillonant des cils .

- **Arff , elle devrait pas faire ça ! Elle sait pas à quel point c'est difficile **, débita-t-il à vitesse vampirique mais grâce ma nouvelle capacité , je le compris . Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire . Soufflant un bon coup , il se reprit . **Quelle est donc cette requête , Ô belle demoiselle ?** rentrant dans mon jeu .

- **Vous dites me vouloir à l'aise alors j'aimerais aller me changer .**

**- Hoo ... !** Marcus le taquin de retour . **Mais je te trouve parfaite ainsi vêtue , ne voulais-tu pas faire impression ?**

- **Bien sur que si mais là , j'ai plus envie ,** me lamentai-je en mettant le revers de ma main sur mon front .

- **Ecoutes , bien que l'idée que tu enlèves cette merveille ne me ravisse pas , je consens à t'autoriser cette requête ,** me dit-il de façon très théatral . **Mais ...**

- **Pfff ! Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait un "mais" ... **le coupai-je .

- **Mais , j'ai demandé à ce qu'on t'apporte ton diner dans cette salle . Je me suis dit que tu pouvais manger et regarder un bon film après . Qu'en dis-tu ?**

**- Heu ... ,** m'attendant pas à ça . **Oui , un bon film sera sympa . Autant m'habituer à ça ,** dis-je englobant le reste du château avec ma main .

- **Une dernière chose , verrais-tu un inconveniant à ce que je me joigne à toi , Isabella ?** me demanda-t-il de sa voix suave à laquelle ,j'avais beaucoup de mal à resister .

- **Non**, couinai-je .

- **Parfait** , s'enthouiasma Marcus . _**HO MERDE **_, pensai-je .

- **Tu as triché !** m'écriai-je . **Tu m'as éblouïe pour que je te dise oui **, m'énervai-je pestant de mettre fait avoir .

- **J'ai jamais dit que , pour que tu restes ou pour obtenir ce que je veux , je la jouerai loyal . Je joue avec mes cartes , _Isabella_ , **roucoula-t-il . **Ne t'ai-je pas dit que j'en faisait toujours à ma guise **, ricana-t-il .

- **Arfff ! Tu te rends compte que je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ?** le prévenant en retour .

- **Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement . Pour en revenir à la visite , avant d'aller te changer , j'aimerai te refaire voir la salle du trône .**

- **Si tu veux **, ruminant ma vengeance .

Nous nous rendions donc vers la salle du trône . Décidement ce vampire ne fesait pas dans la dentelle . Si il voulait quelque chose , il le prenait . L'ancienne Bella aurait capitulé vite mais pas la nouvelle Isabella . Je ne m'aperçus même pas que nous étions rentré , tellement j'étais dans mes pensées .

- **Haaa ! Marcus , Isabella . Je suis ravie que vous reveniez nous voir **, s'enthouisiasma Robin .

- **Ouais ! En même temps , trainez pas trop , on a du boulot **, ronchonna Batman .

- **Mais de rien **, répondis-je à Aro . Je me tournais vers Batman . **Par contre , pour Batman , je me demande si son surnom est bien adapté ?** lui dis-je en me tatant le menton .

- **Pourquoi ? Quel autre surnom verrais-tu pour lui ?** me questionna Marcus .

-** Humm ... je sais ... que dirais-tu de "_grincheux_ " , vu qu'il ronchonne tout le temps ?**

- **HAHAHA , elle est bien bonne celle-là ,** rigola Marcus . **Qu'en dis-tu Caius ? Une préférence ?**

- **Humpff , **se renfrogna-t-il .

- **Bon , pour continuer la visite ici tu te trouves dans la salle du trône . J'ai deux gardes à te présenter . Alec , Jane **, les appella-t-il .

-** Oui mon Roi **, répondirent-ils tous les deux .

- **Alec est le second Dem , c'est un garde . Son don est qu'il te prive de tous tes sens . Quand à Jane , elle est le second de Félix , c'est un garde aussi . Son don est qu'elle te fait souffrir par la pensée ,** m'expliqua-t-il toujours calmement .

- **Ce sont des dons impressionnant **, lui répondis-je .

- **D'ailleurs , nous pourrions demander à Alec ou Jane d'essayer leur don sur Isabella **, dit malicieusement Batman .

- **NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN **, rugit Marcus en grognant si fort que même moi , je reculais de quelques pas tellement surprise .

- **Marcus doucement tu va faire peur à Isabella ,** dit Aro . Celui-ci me regarda et s'aperçus que j'avais reculé de plusieurs pas .

- **Je n'ai pas peur **, m'exclamai-je , **je suis surprise que Marcus grogne alors que je ne vois pas pourquoi .**

**- Mais je rêve ! Elle voit pas pourquoi je grogne ! Elle va me rendre dingue **! débita-t-il en fulminant de rage .

- **Le don de Jane est très puissant , la douleur est intenable **, m'expliqua Aro .

- **Alors Batman voudrait savoir si je lui résiste comme avec Edward ou vous ?**

**- Oui c'est exactement ce que je veux ,** me dit Caius avec un regard de défi .

- **CAIUS TU COMMENCES A ME CHAUFFER SERIEUSEMENT **, ragea encore Marcus .

- **Ok** , dis-je sérieusement en regardant fièrement Caius .

-** QUOI **! hurla Marcus .

- **Heu ... Marcus ?** le questionnai-je . **C'est pas comme si elle allait me manger !** lui dis-je en le regardant . Je vis qu'il était en colère , encore ! Je soufflais . **Bon et si c'était l'autre ... le mec , son don est de me priver de mes sens , ça fait pas mal , si ?** lui demandai-je .

- **Non **, me dit-il en train de se calmer mais complètement dépité par mes réactions .

- **Alors je veux essayer** , dis-je sûre de moi . **Au pire je suis dans le noir , au mieux ... ben rien **, rigolai-je .

-** Oui , elle a raison Alec ne va rien lui faire **, affirma Aro .** Et si elle résiste à Alec et elle résistera à Jane** , continua d'expliquer Aro à Marcus . **Tu le sais **, finissa-t-il .

- **Et puis on saura si elle peut résister à plus de vampires avec des dons psychiques **, renchérissa Caius .

- **Toi c'est pas le moment de te faire rappeller à moi **, rugit Marcus , **tu aurais rien dit , elle servirait pas de cobaye **, acheva-t-il .

-** Bon c'est quand même ma vie et je peux décider seule **, m'énervai-je .

- **Non , c'est moi le Roi , c'est moi qui décide **, s'énerva-t-il à son tour .

- **Mais t'es pas possible puisqu'on te dit que ça risque rien !** m'exclamai-je vraiment énérvée , **et puis c'est pas comme si tu t'interressais à ta nourriture ?**

**- Nourriture ?** s'indigna-t-il . **Nourriture ? **répéta-t-il . **Je vous préviens dans 5 minutes je lui dis tout , si elle continue à parler d'elle de la sorte et à m'enerver ,** siffla-t-il à vitesse vampirique .

-** Non ne fais pas ça !** répondit Aro , **elle n'est pas prête **, continua-t-il toujours à vitesse vampirique .

_Très interressant ce nouveau pouvoir _, pensai-je .

_Entendre les vampires va m'être utile . _

_Même si je me demande pourquoi d'après eux , je suis pas prête et que Marcus soit aussi protecteur envers moi ._

_Enfin je le saurai bien assez vite , avec cette nouvelle capacité ._

- **Soit ,** abdiqua-t-il . Je pensais qu'il répondait autant à Aro qu'à moi .** Alec utilise ton pouvoir sur elle **, commença -t-il , **mais si ça fonctionne , tu t'arrêtes de suite , c'est compris ?**

- **Oui mon Roi **, répondit-il . Il me regarda fixement mais rien ne se passa **. Je n'y arrive pas mon Roi .**

- **Bien **, souffla-t-il .

- **Elle prend tout le monde au dépourvu , je n'avais jamais vu ça ,** s'extasia Robin .

- **Et bien essayons avec la femme , Jane , je crois **, essayais -je .

- **Mais t'abandonnes jamais ?**

- **Bah quoi ! Robin a dit que si je résiste à Dark-boy , je résisterai à Ice-girl , **affirmai-je .

**- Dark-Boy et Ice-Girl **? rigola Marcus . **Encore tes surnoms ?** s'amusa-t-il .

- **Ca leur va bien , le garçon plonge les gens dans le noir et la fille , elle me regarde avec un regard glacial . C'était évident **, lui dis-je en haussant les épaules .

- **Tu vas donner des surnoms à tout le monde ?** me demanda Marcus . **Pas que ça me déranges mais je suis pas sur que ça passe avec tout le monde **, s'exclaffa-t-il .

-** Regardes Heidi et Afton , ils sont bien venus m'en réclamer un . Hé ! Je viens de leur trouver leur surnoms !** m'extasiai-je . **Ca sera : Chupa pour Heidi et Chups pour Afton . Comme ils sont responsable de la nourriture et qu'ils sont mariés , ça leur va bien** , rigolai-je . **Chupa-Chups , au lieu de sucer les sucettes , ils sucent leur victimes** ,m'amusai-je .

- **HAHAHAHA** , hurla de rire Robin .** Je l'adore !**

- **Tu es sûre que ça fait pas un peu trop , ils pourraient se vexer ?** me demanda Marcus .

- **Pfff** , m'éxaspérai-je . **C'est pas comme si ça m'interresse . Comme quoi le dicton dit vrai " ça passe ou ça casse " ... à moins que c'était dans Rocky ,** rigolai-je .

- **Tu es exaspérante . Si tu fais ça pour énerver l'un d'entre nous** **, c'est perdu d'avance **, affirma Marcus . **Tout le monde est au courant que l'on doit pas te manger pour diner **, s'amusa-t-il .

- **Mon Roi **, nous interrompit Ice -girl . **Puis-je essayer ? Je crois que ça ne marchera pas mais si c'était le cas ,je vous promets qu'à la milliseconde près , j'arrêterai **, promit-elle .

- **Humpffff** , abdiqua Marcus . **A la milliseconde voir moins Jane , je n'admettrais pas plus . Suis-je clair ?** ordonna-t-il sévèrement .

- **Oui mon Roi **, obéissa-t-elle . Comme son frère , elle me fixa mais rien ne se passa . **Rien mon Roi , elle résiste .**

**- Bon maintenant que la moitié des vampires avec un pouvoir s'est servie de moi comme d'un cobaye ... **à ce moment-là je me retournais vers Marcus avec un regard de défi qui lui me regardait avec interrogation . Je n'avais pas oublié qu'il m'avait ébloui pour passer la soirée avec moi . Je n'allait pas laisser passer ça sinon il croirait qu'il aurait gagné **... j'aimerais demander une faveur ?**

Sur cette question , plusieurs vampires me regardèrent avec interrogation . D'autres me regardaient comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre , pour oser demander quelque chose . Quant à Marcus , lui , me regardait toujours de le même façon . Comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde mais je m'étais déjà fait avoir une fois pas deux . Mais dans son regard ,j'y lus aussi de la malice , il savait que je lui préparais un sale coup . Je souriais grandement pour lui faire voir qu'il avait raison . Je m'étais aperçue qu'il me restait queques libertés et je comptais bien en profiter .


	13. Chaptire 12

**auteurs** : Ily et Sweety

**discmaimers** : tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**INFO : IL VA Y AVOIR DE PLUS EN PLUS DE SURNOMS ALORS MA QUESTION EST : VOULEZ VOUS UN PETIT RESUME DES SURNOMS A CHAQUE PAGE , PAR EXEMPLE A CETTE PLACE ? OU PAS ? LOL **

* * *

**réponses aux reviews** :

galswinthe : ravie que tu t'éclates comme une folle , peut-être ma folie est-elle contagieuse ? mdrrr .

4ever jack : ta curiosité va être rassasier ... la requête est arrivée lol !

mmev : mais oui que veut-elle cette coquine ? va vite voir ... lol .

nini88 : haaa ma fan ! non ma belle , je peux pas poster plus vite sinon j'aurais plus de chapitres d'avances lol . Et pour les surnoms , je fais tout pour les coller aux personnages , toujours aussi ravie qu'ils plaisent . Je m'éclate à les dénicher ... mdrrr .

oliveronica cullen massen : elle arrive , elle arrive , elle court aussi vite qu'elle peut ... lol .

noemie : mais de rien pour te prévenir , ça me déranges pas . Pour la fic , je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et que tu es remarqué le petit clin d'oeil de la fin de chaque chapitre .

lili : bienvenue parmis nous et nos rigolades . Amuses toi bien .

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : MANIGANCE**

* * *

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi . Pourquoi faire autant de cinéma pour si peu ? Je comprenais leur façon de procéder , il fallait un chef et d'autres qui obéïssent . Mais de là à ne plus avoir le droit d'exprimer un souhait ! J'allais faire en sorte que certains puissent s'exprimer un peu plus . Cela m'enchantait déjà . Faire enrager le bon Roi allait devenir mon passe-temps préféré .

-** Pas que je m'ennuie avec vous ... **je m'arrêtais pour m'appreter à me démentir mais Marcus me coupa dans mon élan .

-** Pas la peine , de dire que oui en fait** , il souriait grandement sachant très bien ce que j'allais faire , **on sait que tu commences à nous apprécier . _J'espère moi plus que les autres _**, dit-il à vitesse vampirique .

- **Ouais , si c'est plus simple pour toi d'y croire , moi ça me va **, dis-je nonchanalement .

- **On va dire ça comme ça **, me dit Marcus avec un regard suspicieux .

- **Enfiiinnn bref ! On s'éloigne du sujet là !** dis-je en regardant Marcus avec malice . **Il faudrait pas oublier ma faveur !** m'exclamai-je .

- **Bien sûr Isabella . Que veux-tu nous demander ?** m'interrogea Robin .

- **Voilà ce soir , Marcus m'a proposé de diner et de regarder un film dans la salle de cinéma** , je me retournais vers Marcus pour le voir me regarder avec interrogation , **et comme il s'est proposé de me tenir compagnie **, je continuais à regarder Marcus en souriant largement mais à ma vue , lui ne souriait plus , **j'aimerais qu'en fait cette soirée tourne en une soirée de bienvenue **, je savais que c'était une petite vengeance mais c'était jouissif , **donc j'aimerais que tous ceux qui sont ici participent à ma soirée **, je finissait de regarder Marcus qui lui fusillait tout le monde du regard .

-** Heu ... c'est très gentil ... **commença Robin qui se sentait pris au piège dans notre petit jeu mais je comptais pas perdre cette partie .

- **Je sais que je ne peux rien exiger de personne mais je me sentirais tellement la bienvenue ici si tout le monde acceptait **, leur dis-je à tous avec une moue made in Cullen , pour une fois qu'elle allait me servir , **j'aimerais vraiment que tout le monde m'accepte **, continuai-je en baissant les yeux leur fesant croire que j'étais triste .

- _**Je vous préviens le premier qui vient , je l'extermine **_, siffla Marcus à vitesse vampirique .

-** Enfin si vous voulez pas venir , je comprendrais qui voudrait passer la soirée avec son casse-croute **, implorai-je de nouveau ayant entendu les menaces de Marcus .

- _**Putain ! Elle est douée !**_ continua Marcus à vitesse vampirique ne voulant pas admettre sa défaite .

- _**Tu sais Marcus même si elle fait semblant , ça lui fera peut-être plaisir cette soirée avec nous **_, essaya Robin toujours à leur vitesse .

-** Donc à ce que je dois comprendre personne ne veut venir , c'est pas grave , c'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude d'être abandonée **, reniflai-je bruyament pour leur donner le dernier coup de grâce .

- _**J'y crois pas ! Je vois qu'elle t'egale dans l'art de la manigance **_, souffla Batman toujours à croire que je comprenais pas .

- **_Laisses nous venir . Tu passeras la soirée seule avec elle une autre fois _,** demanda gentiment Robin pendant que j'avais toujours les yeux baissés .

-_** Ok !**_ abdiqua-t-il enfin , je dus me retenir de faire la danse de la joie . _**Mais ... **_commença-t-il mais je préférais le couper plutôt que d'entendre encore multiples tortures à tous ceux qui viendraient .

- **Bon je crois que je vais aller diner seule , regarder un film seule et aller me coucher seule **, me plaignis-je à la limite du desespoir .

- **Isabella ?** m'appella Aro . Je me retournais lentement savourant ma victoire sur Marcus . **Ca nous ferait tous plaisir de venir à ta soirée improvisée **, me dit-il gentillement .

- **Hooo !** m'exclamai-je pas du tout étonnée . **C'est vrai ? Vous allez venir ?** continuai-je faussement joyeuse .

-_** Incroyable !**_ dit Marcus à sa vitesse de vampire ._** On pourrait y croire **_, s'amusa-t-il toujours rapidement .

- **Oui Isabella , nous serons le plus possible à te rejoindre ,** affirma Aro alors que Caius acquiéçait silencieusement .

- **Merci . Ca compte beaucoup pour moi **, leur dis-je le plus sincère possible . Je me retournais vers Marcus et alors que lui seul pouvais me voir , je souriais triomphalement .

-** Bon alors si tout est réglé et si nous nous dirigions vers la salle , Isabella , pour attendre ton diner **, dit Marcus avec une pointe de déception dans la voix .

J'acquiéçais sans vraiment comprendre l'attitude de Marcus . Ils nous dirigeaient vers la salle de cinéma sans échanger un mot . Les autres nous rejoindraient un peu plus tard . Apparement le temps que je prenais mon diner puisque l'odeur les dérangait .

-** Avant j'aimerais aller me changer comme je te l'avais demandé ,** lui répondis-je .

- **Oui c'est vrai **, me dit-il en souriant ,** nous allons y aller de suite **, continua-t-il en se rapprochant , **je pourrais peut-etre même t'aider à enlever cette robe , qui te va à ravir si tu veux mon avis **, finissa-t-il en roucoulant près de mon cou .

- **En fait ... **dis-je tout le repoussant , **je me demande si ça serait une si mauvaise idée d'avoir un coup de main pour ôter cette robe** , il sourit grandement s'attendant à ce que je lui propose , **donc je crois que je vais demander à ... Croc-Man de m'accompagner** , finissai-je fière de moi .

-** Même pas en rêve ma belle **, s'amusa-t-il , **c'est bien essayé mais personne n'approchera de ta robe à part toi ... _ou moi _**, murmura-t-il le dernier mot .

-** Ha ! Et qui te donnes le droit de me dire qui va venir ou pas ?** l'interrogeai-je curieuse .

- **Heu ... je suis le Roi **, affirma-t-il .

-** Pas le mien , **rétorquai-je simplement .

- **Pas encore **, me répondit-il à son tour .

- **Pour encore lontemps ...**

**- On verra ..**

**- C'est tout vu !**

**- Et si on en finissait avec cette conversation sans fin puisqu'aucun de nous deux n'abandonnera **, me coupa-t-il .

- **Ca me va puisque j'ai eu le dernier mot **, souriai-je .

Il ne répondit pas à ma dernière réplique sachant sûrement que ça relancerait le débat . Nous nous dirigions vers ma chambre , je tentais un regard vers Marcus et remarqua que comment à son habitude , il avait allumé une clope . Je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait bien me relier à Marcus , mais qu'est ce que je le trouvais sex quand il fumait . En pensant à Marcus , automatiquement cela me fit penser à Edward et à son abandon . Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ? Je savais qu'une fois que je serais seule , toute cette trahison réapparaitrait . Je devais me faire violence pour tout faire pour cacher ma douleur . Parce que malgré ce nouveau caractère , je savais qu'Edward avait brisé quelque chose en moi . Ma confiance .

- **Te voilà arrivée à destination **, me dit Marcus en me sortant de mes pensées ,** je sais que tu ne voudras pas partager tes pensées avec moi **, se désola-t-il , _**et ça me rend dingue **_, siffla-t-il en vitesse vampirique , **mais si tu as besoin de parler on est là ..._ je suis là _**, ajouta-t-il très bas . **Nous sommes devenus ta famille **, voyant mon regard il s'empressa de rajouter , **un peu de force je te l'accorde mais nous avons très envie que tu te sentes bien ici . Je sais que tout ça s'est passé très vite pour toi mais je te promets que je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse parmis nous **, debita-t-il très vite de peur que je le coupe .

J'acquiéçais tranquillement en le regardant dans les yeux pour qu'il voit que je comprenais son point de vue . Mais aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche . Jamais Marcus ne m'avait fait une aussi longue tirade . Voilà pourquoi j'étais resté muette devant sa déclaration de " bienvenue " . Alors sans un mot de plus , je rentrais dans ma chambre pour aller me changer et je le laissais sur la bas de la porte .

- **Ca veut dire que je peux pas t'aider à ôter cette robe ? **s'amusa Marcus , voulant alléger l'atmosphère .

- **Et oui Monsieur le Roi , il va te falloir plus qu'un éblouissement pour m'avoir **, rigolai-je pour rentrer dans son jeu . Pendant que je lui parlais , je continuais à préparer mes habits pour ce soir .

-** C'est vrai que pour ce soir , tu as très bien joué ton coup , j'ai rien vu venir .**

**- Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire !**

**- C'est vrai que pour un combattant comme moi , je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu **, affirma-t-il .** Mais sache une chose _Isabella_ , je ne fais jamais la même erreur deux fois **, me souffla-t-il .

_Fais chier même à travers une porte , il arrive à me faire de l'effet_ , pensai-je .

- **Tu as perdu ta langue ?** se fouta-t-il de moi . **Arriverai-je à t'éblouir à travers une porte ? **me disait-il comme pour refléter mes pensées .

-** Non en fait je t'écoute que d'une oreille ,** essayai-je d'esquiver , **je vais aller sous la douche **, continuai-je .

-** D'accord et on va dire que je te crois **, l'entendis-je me dire et juste après il se mit à rire . J'adorais l'entendre rire , je savais pas pourquoi mais l'écouter s'esclaffer était délicieux .

Cette relation avec Marcus était vraiment bizarre . Je savais que je m'étais souvent posé cette question en deux jours . Mais sans le vouloir , il fallait que je sois proche de lui . Et je sentais que lui , plus que moi d'ailleurs , ne pouver s'éloigner de moi . La preuve malgré tous les gardes qui l'avait c'était lui qui était avec moi depuis deux jours . Arrétant de penser à tout ça , je pris une bonne douche et m'habilla simplement d'un bas de jogging et d'un top , je pris une petite veste au cas où j'aurais froid . Une fois prête , je me dirigeais vers ma porte et dès que je l'ouvris , j'aperçus Marcus . Il n'avait pas bougé et avait toujours une clope . Une vraie addiction pour lui .

- **Tu es prête à aller à ta soirée **, me dit-il en me dévorant encore des yeux . Je baissais les miens , non pas de gène mais plutôt pour voir si j'avais quelque chose qui clochait ... mais rien .

- **Heu ... oui **, m'exprimai-je au bout de quelques secondes . **Mais pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?** demandai-je curieuse , ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me dévorait comme ça du regard surtout dans cette tenue .

-_** Merde ! Comment elle veut que je lui explique que quoi qu'elle mette , elle est divine **_, dit-il à grande vitesse . Moi je commençais à avancer pour essayer de cacher mon trouble face à ses mots , **disons que tu m'as surpris , après une tenue de tentatrice là tu me sors une tenue passe-partout . Tu m'étonnes pour une humaine **, m'expliqua-t-il . _**Voilà embrouilles toi avec des explications à deux balles . Putain ! Qu'est ce que c'est dur de rien lui dire **_, rajouta-t-il rapidement .

-** Ok ! En même temps je suis ravie de pouvoir surprendre un vampire **, rigolai-je voulant lui faire croire que je ne m'étais douté de rien .

Nous fesions comme à notre habitude et marchions en silence . J'avais été contente d'avoir pu déjouer les plans de Marcus , à savoir , passer la soirée seul avec moi . J'avais pu penser à un plan et j'étais contente qu'il est foncionné même si il se doutait que je jouais la comédie . Nous arrivions devant la salle de ciné et plusieurs vampires étaient déjà là . Malgré toute cette aventure non-préméditée , je me rendais compte que j'avais gardé une liberté importante , une liberté de penser .


	14. Chapitre 13

**auteurs** : Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers** : tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**RESUME DES SURNOMS :**

ARO / ROBIN

CAIUS / BATMAN

DEMETRI / CROC-MAN

FELIX / BLOOD-BOY

JANE / ICE-GIRL

ALEC / DARK-BOY

HEIDI / CHUPA

AFTON / CHUPS

* * *

**réponses aux reviews :**

galswinthe : toujours aussi gentils les coms et je t'ai mis un recap . Il sera complété à chaques nouveaux surnoms .

libel fanny : alors comme demandé , j'ai mis un recap . Et bienvenue avec nous , merci pour la review .

nini88 : coucou ma fan ! alors d'abord tu as vu j'ai mis un recap . Ensuite , essaierais tu de deviner la suite ? Tssss coquine , sois patiente ! loll . Tu verras bien ce qui se passe entre Marcus et Isabella .

oliveronica cullen massen : mercii ,la suite est là !

noémie : merci , je suis contente que la personnalité d'Isabella te plaise . On va bien rigoler , j'ai des idées plein la tête loll !

Adeline.L : comme les autres le recap est là ! loll ! Pour bosser ,ça oui je le fais loll et voilà pourquoi le retard . Même pas vue ,qu'on était mercredi lolll

Morrijyg : bienvenue , je suis contente que tu aimes . Pour le recap , beaucoup l'ont réclamé donc ,il est quand même là loll !

cawo114 : ok je l'ai mis le recap de toute façon ! lol ! Et si tu t'amuses déjà , attends après mdrrr.

CixiiiO : merci merci merci , j'adore tes reviews moi ! Elles font plaisirs . Isabella est une petite manipulatrice , à surveiller loll !

lyul : d'abord bienvenue et merci pour la review . Ensuite , je poste généralement tous les lundis mais là j'avais trop de boulot . Et enfin oui Isabella est redoutable mdrrr !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : DEBUT DE SOIREE**

* * *

Une fois arrivée devant la salle de cinéma , tous les vampires me regardèrent . C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé que ça les embêteraient de venir passer la soirée avec leur repas . J'étais tellement dans mon plan "anti-soirée-seule-avec-monsieur-le-vampire-sexy " que je les avaient mis sur le côté . Mais en les regardant , je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans leur regard mais plutôt de l'interrogation .

- **Vous voilà enfin **, s'exclama Robin .

- **Oui elle voulait se changer avant donc elle a pas encore diné **, repondit Marcus .

- **Maintenant que nous sommes tous là , nous ferons avec **, affirma Batman .

-** Comme vous voulez , c'est vous qui vouliez pas venir la voir manger** , repliqua Marcus .

- **Si ça vous déranges tant que ça de me voir manger , je mangerais après **, leur dis-je éxaspérée ,** en même temps moi non plus , j'ai pas envie de vous voir manger **, répliquai-je aussitôt comprenant leur réticence .

- **Au moins quelqu'un qui nous comprends **, déclara une femme qui arrivait avec une autre .

- **Oui tu as raison , je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit **, s'amusa l'autre femme .

- **Isabella , je te présente la femme d'Aro , Sulpicia , et son don est d'envoyer des décharges électriques dès qu'elle est en contact avec une personne **, m'expliqua Marcus en me montrant la première femme qui avait parlé .

-** Enchantée de connaitre la femme qui a réussi à mettre le grappin sur Robin **, lui dis-je en lui tendant la main pour essayer de voir si elle pourrait m'envoyer des décharges . D'ailleurs je lui fis comprendre par mes yeux mais Marcus commençant à me connaitre intervint comme d'habitude .

- **Encore une fois , si je serais pas là , tu servirais de cobaye **, s'énerva Marcus .

- _**Mon Roi , vous savez très bien que je n'aurai rien fait sans vous le demander avant , vu ce qu'elle représente pour vous **_, lui dit-elle rapidement . _**Mais je voulais juste vous dire qu'elle sera certainement immunisée comme avec les autres dons **_, finit-elle .

- _**Oui je sais bien Sulpicia , ne t'inquiètes pas . Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la protéger de tout , elle est tellement fragile tant qu'elle est humaine **_, se lamenta-t-il en continuant leur conversation silencieuse pour moi normalement . _**D'aillleurs , j'espère que tout le monde a mangé à sa fin ? A partir de maintenant ne vous laissez plus affamer **_, exigea-t-il . Tous hochèrent discrètement la tête .

- **Bon , c'est fini ?** les interrogèrent à bout .** Bah , me regardez pas tous comme ça . Ca fait deux minutes que j'attends donc je me doute que Marcus mettait son grain de sel , en " mode vitesse rapide " pour qu'Elektra me touche pas . Je me trompe ?** la regardai-je .

- **Elecktra ?** me demanda Robin . **J'adore , ça te va très bien ma chérie **, rigola-t-il . **Je te l'avais dit que tu en aurais un aussi .**

**- Oui tu as raison . Merci Isabella , mon surnom est vraiment ... moi **, s'amusa-t-elle . **Bon si je te touchais pour qu'on en finisse , bien que je sais que tu ressentiras rien **, me dit-elle en me touchant la main . Je sentais Marcus à mes côtés se tendre comme un arc . Mais rien ne se passa . Tout comme avec les autres .

- **Tu vois **, dis-je en regardant Marcus en agitant les bras , **en un seul morceau ,** il souffla de dépit** . Apparement je suis vraiment pas normal **, me résignai-je .

- **Non c'est vrai **, me dit l'autre femme ,** tu es exceptionnelle **, me complimenta-t-elle .

- **Isabella , je te présente cette fois-ci Athénadora , la femme de Caius , et son don est de changer d'apparence **, me dit -il en me regardant avec adoration .

- **Cool** , m'extasiai-je ,** tu peux prendre n'importe quelle apparence ?**

-** Oui , si je l'ai déjà vu **, m'expliqua-t-elle . **Tu veux que je te montre ?**

**- Oui , j'aimerais . Ca doit être super comme pouvoir ça **, continuai-je . Et là , elle se changea en , Croc-Man , Blood-Boy , Robin , Batman ect... Tout le monde y passa sauf moi , je fus un peu déçue et bien sur Marcus le remarqua aussitôt .

- **Qui a-t-il Isabella ? Tu te sens pas bien ? Tu ...**

- **Mais non , c'est pas ça** , le coupai-je sinon on en avait pas fini , **je ... **me renfrognai-je , **c'est idiot ... Je comprends pas ...**

- **Tu comprends pas pourquoi pas toi ?** me demanda-t-elle . J'acquiéçais . **Tout simplement parce que je n'y arrive pas . Je peux pas prendre ton apparence , moi qui croyait être la seule à avoir mon don qui fonctionnerait sur toi puisqu'il ne te touche pas et bien je me suis trompée** , rigola-t-elle .

- **Hooo **, me sentant tout de suite un peu bête , **merci de me l'avoir dit Mystic **, lui souriai-je . En entendant son surnom , tout le monde se mit à sourire , donc avant qu'ils me posent toutes sortes de questions, je m'expliquais , **oui Mystic , c'est son surnom , elle me fait penser aux X-Men donc voilà **, m'expliquai-je rapidement .

- **J'adore ce surnom et puis j'aurais pas voulu être la seule à ne pas en avoir **, s'amusa Mystic ._** Elle est parfaite mon Roi , elle sera une vampire époustouflante **_, lui dit-elle rapidement .

- _**Elle est déjà époustouflante à mes yeux . Et je suis d'accord avec toi , elle est parfaite **_, lui répondit il mais en me regardant moi dans les yeux avec toujours cet amour que je comprenais pas .

- **Bon , je crois qu'il est temps de commencer cette soirée de bienvenue **, dit Chupa en arrivant avec mon plateau . Chups la suivait de près avec un énorme bol de pop-corn et un soda .

- **Oui elle a raison . Allons , allons , tout le monde rentre , ce soir , c'est soirée cinéma **, s'extasia Robin .

Nous obéissions tous en rentrant dans la salle . Je m'installais au centre du fauteuil juste en face de l'écran . Juste en face de la petite table aussi , car je devais manger . Bien entendu Marcus s'installa à mes côtés et contre toute attente , moi qui croyait que ce serait Croc-Man ou Chupa , Ice-Girl s'installa de l'autre côté . . Je la regardais me demandant si elle s'était rendu compte de la place où elle se trouvait . Mais elle se retourna et me sourit rapidement sans que personne le remarqua . Je fus un peu prise au dépourvu , m'étais-je trompé sur la personne ?

Sans me poser plus de questions , je commençais à diner . Comme d'habitude , Chupa avait fait un excellent repas . Plusieurs vampires me regardaient manger et grimaçaient . Mais moi , je les fixais et leur souriais . Je ne manquais pas non plus de gémir pendant que j'avalais des bouchées de mon repas . Leur fesant comprendre que c'était délicieux , se qui accentua leur dégout . Alors je me mis à rigoler franchement et eux me suivirent sans problème .

-** Qu'est ce qui te fais rire Isabella ? Fais nous partager ta bonne humeur ,** me demanda Marcus .

- **Demandes à tes gardes , je suis pas la seule à rire **, lui répondis-je d'humeur taquine .

-** Alors pourquoi rigoliez-vous ?** interrogea-t-il ses gardes , bien sur aucun d'eux n'osa répondre vu l'absurdité du rire . **J'attends , je vous signale que la patience n'est pas mon fort **, s'énerva-t-il . Moi , je les regardais se dépatouiller et eux , me regardaient suppliant de dire quelque chose . Je leur fis un signe negatif , leur fesant comprendre qu'ils n'avaient qu'à pas se moquer .

- **Heu ... mon Roi **, tenta un des gardes .

- **Oui ? **continua-t-il .

-** Arfff , ce que tu es curieux , laisses donc tes gardes tranquilles . Ce pourquoi nous rigolions est privé , c'est entre nous **, tentai-je .

- _**Si je sais pas pourquoi vous rigoliez avant la fin de ma conversation avec elle , vous etes dans la merde **_, les menaça-t-il en vitesse rapide . **Je sais Isabella , mais tout ce qui te concerne m'interresse . Je veux apprendre à te connaitre **, essaya-t-il de m'amadouer mais je voulais pas céder . Alors que j'allais lui répondre , je jetais un coup d'oeil aux gardes pour voir qu'ils étaient pas du tout rassurés à cause de la menace de leur Roi . Alors je décidais de lui céder pour épargner ces pauvres gardes .

- **Ok je vais te dire pourquoi on rigolait **, abdiquai-je pendant que les gardes soufflaient de soulagement et que Marcus souriait triomphalement ._ Pfffff il m'énerve , pensai-je _. **C'est simplement parce que je me régalais du repas apporté par Chupa ,pratiquement à gémir alors que tes gardes regardaient mon repas avec dégoût . Et voilà , pourquoi on s'est mis à rire , rien d'extraordinaire **, me lamentai-je alors que lui souriait . **D'ailleurs arrete de sourire , c'est bon tu as gagné cette fois , crois pas que ça arrivera à chaque fois **, le previns-je .

-** Hooo , mais je ne souries pas parce que j'ai réussi à te faire parler **, s'exprima Marcus .

-** Pourquoi alors ? **demandai-je soupçoneuse .

- **Parce que , même si tu vas le nier **, me dit en me regardant sachant qu'il avait raison ,** tu me l'as dit pour défendre mes gardes **,affirma-t-il .

-** Humpff **, lui répondis-je ne voyant pas quoi répondre d'autre puisqu'il avait entièrement raison . D'ailleurs ,je regardais les gardes à ce moment là et eux me regardaient avec reconnaissance , je leur fis un petit sourire . **Bon si on se le regardait ce film **, affirmai-je tout en entendant Marcus ricanait .

Croc-Man se leva et pris un dvd pour le mettre en route . Tous se placèrent pour se mettre devant l'écran , quant aux deux gardes avec qui j'avais rigolé , ils se mirent automatiquement près de moi . Marcus les dévisageat une seconde en grognant mais ils lui firent un signe de soumission . Marcus me regarda et reporta son regard sur eux . Ils me regardaient tous les deux avec reconnaissance et respect . Marcus les regarda à nouveau et acquiéça à quelque chose que nous avions compris tous les deux .

La soirée se déroula tranquillement , j'observais tout ce beau monde et me disais que ça serait pas évident de vivre ici mais que je pourrais m'y habituer . Mais être un vampire , je ne le voulais toujours pas . Nous avions regardé déjà deux films et je voyais bien que ma condition d'humaine me rattrapait . J'essayais desespérement de pas m'endormir mais lentement , je glissais vers le sommeil . Ma respiration se fit plus lente et je sentais que quelqu'un me plaçait correctement allongée sur le fauteuil pour etre mieux installée . Bizarrement j'étais bien , ma tête reposait certainemant sur les genoux de Marcus , il aurait laissé personne d'autre m'approcher . Lentement , il carressait mes cheveux tendrement de peur de me reveiller mais trop fatiguée , pour cette fois , je me laissais faire . Je me rendis compte que cette liberté d'ecouter en " vitesse rapide " allait me servir .


	15. Chapitre 14

**auteurs** : Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers** : tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**RESUME DES SURNOMS :**

ARO / ROBIN

CAIUS / BATMAN

DEMETRI / CROC-MAN

FELIX / BLOOD-BOY

JANE / ICE-GIRL

ALEC / DARK-BOY

HEIDI / CHUPA

AFTON / CHUPS

SULPICIA / ELEKTRA

ATHENADORA / MYSTIC

* * *

**réponses aux reviews :**

oliveronica cullen massen : merci de nous suivre toujours , c'est super !

mmev : je sais que c'est intrigant mais il faut pas oublier que ça fait a peu près un an qu'elle fréquente des vampires , donc elle a son ouie qui s'affine . En ce qui concerne Marcus , elle est spéciale pour notre Roi ! Donc il fait tout pour qu'elle l'apprécie , elle est remontée contre les vampires . Donc à suivre loll ...

galswinthe : de rien , j'avais demandé donc comme vous étiez une majorité à le vouloir , je l'ai mis . Et oui , les surnoms sont mes bébés mdrrrrr .

nini88 : coucou ma fan . J'attends toujours avec impatience ta review , elle me fait toujours plaisir . Surtout quand tu me dis que tu as eu un coup de coeur pour ma fic . Et je te dirais rien sur Marcus et Isabella , nananinanère mdrrrr !

hp-drago : bienvenue dans mon monde de délire mdrrrr . Et mon Isabella est une chipie loll !

noémie : comme dab aucun soucis , ça me fait plaisir ! Pssss viens , dis rien mais moi aussi Mystic c'est ma préférée loll ! Pour les Cullen ... heu ... mystère et boule de gum ... tu verras ! mdrrrr

emichlo : bienvenue avec nous et amuses toi ! loll

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 : FIN DE SOIREE**

* * *

En remarquant qu'ils se mettaient à parler à leur vitesse , je me disais que ça serait dommage de m'endormir maintenant . Alors je fesais pour paraitre le plus calme possible et leur faire croire que je dormais paisiblement . Il était hors de question que je profites pas de cette occasion . Les écouter et apprendre pourquoi il me gardait vraiment , c'était l'occasion rêvée .

- _**Elle s'est endormie ?**_ demanda la voix que je reconnaissait comme étant celle de Robin .

-_** Oui **_, dit tendrement la voix de Marcus ,_** mais ne me demandez pas de la mettre au lit . Pouvoir enfin l'avoir près de moi , la toucher même si elle dort et trop précieux pour que je l'emmène maintenant dans sa chambre **_, dit Marcus avec un brin de mélancolie dans la voix . _Pourquoi ? pensai-je ._

- _**Ne t'inquiètes pas , nous allions pas te demander ça . Nous savons combien c'est dur pour toi . Alors profites donc de l'avoir avec toi **_, dit serieusement Caius .

-_** Merci mon frère . C'est si dur d'être loin d'elle . Maintenant que je l'ai trouvé , je ne peux pas la perdre **_, se lamenta-t-il . _Mais pourquoi avoir si peur de me perdre ? pensai-je _. Je mettais ça dans un coin de ma tête pour y réfléchir plus tard .

- _**Mon Roi **_, l'appella Elecktra , _**vous ne la perdrez pas ! Baissez le regard **_, ce que je sentis aussitôt . Son regard avait un effet brulant sur mon corps . _**Elle est là , dans vos bras **_, affirma-t-elle .

- _**Je sais Sulpicia ... mais ... elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec un vampire ... à cause de ce jeune con de Cullen ... et si ... je ne **_, s'énerva-t-il . Je le sentais tendu .

-_** Calmez vous mon Roi . Vous allez la réveiller**_ , dit doucement Mystic . Et là instinctivement il se détendit . Bizarre !

- _**Je suis désolé **_, dit-il en recommençant à carresser mes cheveux . _**J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que ce ... Cullen a pu l'abandonner en pleine forêt seule ... alors qu'en plus elle connaissait notre secret **_, débita-t-il .

-_** Vous auriez entendu , ce qu'il lui a dit **_, s'exprima d'un coup Croc-Man . Je regrettais aussitôt qu'il ait parlé , ce satané vampire énervant .

- _**C'est vrai ça !**_ s'exclama soudain Marcus . _**Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui s'était passé dans cette forêt **_, demanda-t-il à son major . Et au ton de sa voix , je pensais pas que Croc-Man puisse échapper à un interrogatoire .

- _**C'est que ... mon Roi ... vous êtes déjà tellement en colère contre le jeune Cullen **_, begaya-t-il . Très mal exprimé Croc-Man , là c'est sur qu'il va plus te lacher .

- _**Major**_ , grogna-t-il , _ce qu'il est sexy quand il grogne , pensai-je _, _**elle est pour une fois dans mes bras et je tiens à ce qu'elle y reste le plus lontemps possible alors épargnes moi tes commentaires et dis le **_, siffla-t-il avec une rage contenue , je le sentais .

- _**D'avance je suis désolé mon Roi ,**_ commença Croc-Man , _**d'abord il l'emmena dans la forêt et lui dit : " tu ne m'apportes rien de bon Bella " " mon univers est pas fait pour toi " " je ne veux pas de toi " "vis ta vie comme si je n'avais jamais existé " " ma race se laisse souvent distraire " " adieu Bella " Et là , il la abandonnait dans la forêt ,**_ finissat-t-il .

-_** Mais ... **_, hoqueta Mystic ,_** on ne peut pas dire ça à quelqu'un qu'on a soit-disant aimé**_ , j'entendis un grognement , je savais que c'était Marcus . Mais je ne savais pas si il grognait contre Edward ou contre ce qu'avait dit Mystic .

- _**Pauvre petite **_, déclara Elektra ,_** je comprends pourquoi elle ne veut pas devenir comme nous **_, encore un autre grognement . Toujours la même personne et toujours le même choix .

-_** Marcus ,**_ appella doucement Robin , _**arrêtes de grogner . Regardes la et calmes toi **_. Ce que je sentis qu'il fit tout de suite . _**Elle ne risque plus rien maintenant .Tu es là pour la protéger et la soutenir . Nous allons tous t'aider avec elle **_. _Pourquoi aider Marcus ? Et à faire quoi ? Pourquoi étais-je toujours nommée ? Tant de questions , pensai-je ._

- _**Je sais , **_soupira Marcus . _**Mais comment vais-je réparer toutes les conneries du jeune con ?**_ se lamenta-t-il . _**Elle est si précieuse à mes yeux ... **_entendis-je dire Marcus avec émerveillement dans la voix .

-_** Mon Roi ?**_ appella discrètement Chupa ._** Puis-je dire quelque chose ?**_

- _**Oui je t'en prie Heidi ,**_ lui répondit-il .

- _**Je sais que je parle aux noms de beaucoup de vampires présents ici . Nous apprecions déjà énormément la jeune Isabella **_. J'eus un doute sur le nombre de vampires à acquiécer à ça .

- _**Oui mon Roi **_, ajouta Croc -Man , _**vous savez que je la connais depuis le début de son arrivée à Forks **_, _fichu vampire espion toujours à laisser trainer ses oreilles de diablotin _, _**et que dès le début , je vous ai dit qu'elle serait exceptionnelle **_,_ bon je retire le diablotin _, _**malgré son sale caractère très tétu **_,_ bon tout compte fait je remets le mot diablotin _, _**jamais je ne laisserais arriver quelque chose à Isabella , je donnerai ma vie pour elle **_,_ bon d'accord je retire le mot diablotin . Pffff fichu vampire tendre , pensai-je ._

_- **Voilà nous sommes tous d'accord **, _acquiéça Blood-Boy _, **nous voulons qu'elle se sente bien ici et qu'elle est envie de rester avec nous **, ouais bah mon tit gars , c'est pas gagné ça , pensai-je , **alors si vous avez besoin de nous , nous serons là pour elle **, je vais encore avoir une tonne de baby-sitters vampires , c'est chouette la vie , non ? _Je le sentis hésiter et il finit en disant _, **V****otre compagne sera toujours en securité ,** Compagne ? Mais qui est-elle ? On ne me l'a pas encore presenté . Pourquoi ? _

_- **Tu vois **, lui dit Robin ,** personne ne te prendra Isabella **, _il ressera son etreinte dans mon dos , il y avait mis une main pour m'avoir plus près de lui _. Pourquoi je ne me sentais pas mal à l'aise ou reticente ? Non j'étais calme et sereine comme si j'étais à ma place . Bizarre , cette sensation ! **Elle restera et s'habituera à nous ... à toi **, _hésita-t-il au son de sa voix .

_- **Je le voudrais tellement mon frère , plus que tout au monde . Je n'ai jamais voulu quelque chose comme je veux l'amour d'Isabella **, _déclara Marcus _. Je dus faire des efforts surhumains en entendant cette confession . Marcus en amour pour moi ? Non , non et non , ça va pas recommencer , pensai-je . _N'étant plus concentrée , ma respiration changeât . Marcus se figea , de peur que je l'entendes donc je me resaisis et repris calmement ma respiration dans ses bras . Il se détendit , me rapprocha encore de lui et repris ses carresses sur mes cheveux _. **Le plus dur c'est ma bête , elle la réclame . Elle l'a reconnue bien avant moi en envoyant Dem là-bas . Et maintenant elle la veux entièrement . Elle veux la reconnaitre comme étant à elle et je commences à être d'accord avec elle , **_expliqua-t-il alors que moi j'étais perdue .

-_** Tu sais **_, dit Batman , _**tu es mon Roi et surtout mon frère , et en tant que tel , je vais me permettre de te dire ceci , ne fais pas ça !**_ ragea-t-il . _**Pas comme ça et pas maintenant ! Crois-tu qu'elle soit prête à se jetter dans les bras d'un vampire , même si c'est toi ?**_ continua-t-il toujours aussi énervé . Je l'ai mal jugé , il comprenait beaucoup plus ma situation que je le croyait . _Merci Batman , pensai-je _._** Elle vient à peine de se faire abandonner de la pire des manières . Après le récit de Dem , tu veux encore lui imposer une chose qui , meme si elle est vrai , n'est pas compréhensible pour elle ? Elle ne le ressent pas . Ne fais pas cette connerie mon frère ou tu la perdras **_, finit-il .

- _**Je suis d'accord avec mon compagnon , vous ne pouvez pas lui infliger ça après ce que lui a fait l'autre vampire **_, dit Mystic .

- _**Ca va déjà être dur à surmonter cette rupture pour elle **_, continua Elektra .

-_** La décision te revient mais je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord , laisses lui du temps . Elle viendra vers toi , elle-même . Et puis tu as l'air différent à ses yeux , tu es le seul à ne pas avoir de surnom **_, rigola-t-il , _c'est vrai ! Pourquoi je ne sentais pas le besoin de lui en donner un ? C'est comme si , une force m'empêchait de le faire , pensai-je ._

- _**OK ,**_ abdiqua-t-il , _**je ne lui dirais rien **_, _mais me dire quoi ? Ca devient énervant de pas savoir , pensai-je _. _**Mais elle n'en reste pas moins ma compagne , je l'aime de tout mon coeur , sans elle ma vie est sans interêt **_, déclara-t-il avec tellement d'amour dans la voix , que je ne pus ni bouger , ni réagir à ses paroles . J'étais sous le choc ._** Je crois que je vais aller la coucher , elle dormira mieux .**_

Sur ces dernières paroles , je me sentis porter et mon corps reposait sur le torse que je devinais être celui de Marcus . Il me déposa sur mon lit et embrassa mon front avant de partir . Mais je l'entendis quand même murmurer avant de sortir qu'il m'aimait . Marcus m'aimait . J'étais apparement sa compagne . Les Cullens m'avait expliqué un jour cette histoire sur les vampires et leur compagnon . Dès qu'un vampire reconnaissait son ou sa compagne , il ne pouvait plus s'en séparer . Marcus venait de trouver la sienne . Mais je ne le voulais pas . Je ne pouvais pas . Il ne me restait alors plus qu'une liberté : celle de pleurer .


	16. Chapitre 15

**auteurs **: Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers **: tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**RESUME DES SURNOMS**

ARO / ROBIN

CAIUS / BATMAN

DEMETRI / CROC-MAN

FELIX / BLOOD-BOY

JANE / ICE-GIRL

ALEC / DARK-BOY

HEIDI / CHUPA

AFTON / CHUPS

SULPICIA / ELEKTRA

ATHENADORA / MYSTIC

* * *

**réponses aux reviews **:

émichlo : merci ,c'est gentil !

so-chocolate : bienvenue dans le club des rigolottes loll et merci pour la review .

oliveronica cullen massen : mais de rien , il avait hate d'arriver pour vous voir loll .

Galswinthe : écoutes , j'ai relu la fin et je trouve que ça va . Mais si ça peut t'aider Isabella a bien compris et le prend mal , tu comprendra pourquoi dans ce chapitre .

Jyuune-chan : Merci pour le com parce que c'est ce que je voulais faire passer . Mes petits volturis , ils sont gentils loll . Pour Isabella , ça arrive loll .

noémie : t'inquiètes pas pour le tel . je suis ravie que tu es compris la fin c'était le but . pour Marcus , j'aime beaucoup ton idée , il est aussi bad-boy mdrrrr .

hp-drago : oui un peu dur mais il faut en passer par là lol !

nini88 : coucou ma fan , je suis ravie que tu as aimé ce chapitre et je t'avais dit qu4isablla serait différente de Bella . La suite de suite , amuses toi ! loll

bibi017 : bienvenue avec nous et nos délires mdrrr ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise . Oui ,je voulais redorer un peu le blazon des Volturis les pauvres ! loll Et mon Isabella est une vraie chipie loll .

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 : CONTRE-COUP**

* * *

Je sanglotais doucement car ici les murs avaient des oreilles . Je savais que bientôt , on viendrait me chercher pour le petit-déjeuner . Mais après leur trahison , hors de question que je leur parle . Je resterai dans mon lit , complètement muette . Je devais réfléchir à tout ça seule car ils avaient tous agis comme lui . Ils m'avaient trahis , je savais que je ne devais pas faire confiance à un vampire . D'abord , ma rupture avec Edward . Il fallait que je comprenne vraiment ce qui s'était passé . Je fus sortie de mes pensées par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte . Bien entendu , je ne répondis pas . N'entendant aucune réponse , la personne entra . C'était Chupa .

-** Salut , je suis venue te chercher pour prendre ton petit-déjeuner** , chantonna-t-elle .

**- ...**

**- Isabella ? Ca va ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle , _ne te laisses pas avoir , les vampires savent mentir , pensai-je ._

**- ...**

**- D'accord , je reviendrai plus tard** , abdiqua-t-elle voyant que je resterai muette .

Elle sortit de ma chambre aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée . Je pouvais replonger dans mes pensées et essayer de comprendre Edward . Edward avait dit m'avoir attendue un siècle . Mais si Marcus m'a reconnue comme sa compagne , c'était que je n'étais pas celle d'Edward . Alors pourquoi dire m'aimer . Surtout pour me quitter à la moindre difficulté . Il ne pouvait pas m'aimer . Alors pourquoi ? Marcus disait m'aimer mais Edward aussi donc ... quelle était la différence entre eux ? J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu la matinée défilait . Surtout que quelqu'un frappa et entra par impatience .

**- Alors ma petite rebelle , tu fais de la résistance ?** me questionna Croc-Man .

**- ...**

**- Oui , on a vu Heidi à la cuisine et elle nous a ****dit que tu ne voulais pas descendre **, continua Blood-Boy .

**- ...**

**- Isabella ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** demanda Croc-Man qui commençait à comprendre que je n'allais pas bien .

**- ...**

**- Dem , pourquoi elle ne répond pas ?** s'impatienta Blood-Boy .

- **J'en sais rien moi **, lui répondit-il en me touchant le front . Je me détournais de lui , je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche . **Je crois qu'elle ne veut simplement pas répondre , elle n'a pas de fièvre . Il faut le dire au Roi** , finit-il .

- **Heu ... dis , pas la peine que je vienne avec toi ?** le questionna-t-il .

-** Non , mieux vaut ne pas l'inquiéter en se pointant à cinquante là-bas** , abdiqua-t-il .

Sans autre question ou discussion , eux aussi prirent la direction de la porte . Je pouvais tranquillement replonger dans mes pensées . Donc , la rupture avec Edward . Si je n'étais pas sa compagne , j'étais quoi pour lui . Mon sang . Mon sang chantait pour lui . J'étais sa "tua cantate" . La réponse était là , il ne m'aimait pas . Il aimait mon sang mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir mordue dans ce cas ? Je ne pus exploiter plus loin mes conclusions car la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas . _Marcus ! Qui d'autre ? pensai-je ._

-** Isabella ?** m'apella-t-il avec inquiétude . _J'ai mal au coeur de lui faire ça ! Non tiens bon ! pensai-je ._

_-** ...**_

**- Isabella , réponds moi immédiatement** **!** s'énerva-t-il ._ Rien à dire , il est sexy quand il s'énerve ! Non arretes ça ! pensai-je ._

_- _**... **

**- Isabella ? Je t'en supplie , parles moi **, me supplia-t-il , des sanglots dans la voix , _J__e pourrais juste lui dire que ça va ! Non tais-toi ! pensai-je ._

_- _**... **

**- Isabella , tu es tétue mais rappelles toi : je le suis plus que toi **, affirma-t-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil de ma chambre . **Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que tu ne me diras pas clairement de sortir **, débita-t-il avec assurance .

-** ...**

Je restais aussi immobile que je pouvais pour éviter à Marcus de croire que je bougerais . Il fallait que je trouve ce qui avait poussé Edward à me quitter . Sinon je ne pourrais pas avancer . Tout à l'heure ,j'avais conclu qu'il aimait mon sang plus que moi . Voilà . J'avais trouvé la réponse à mes questions . Notre rencontre , ma découverte , mon anniversaire , l'attaque de Jasper et l'amplification de sa soif . Edward m'avait volontairement envoyée dans les assiettes , son éloignement et pour finir sa rupture pour faire croire qu'il était touché . Mais non , il voulait les éloigner pour m'avoir pour lui seul . Le proverbe ne dit-il pas , " _plus c'est long , plus c'est bon _" ? Edward voulait profiter au maximum de mon odeur alléchante et de mon sang . D'un coup , je dus revenir à la réalité car quelqu'un parlait à la porte .

-** Je ne veux pas être dérangé **, souffla Marcus avec beaucoup d'inquiétude . La personne entra tout de même et je m'attendais à beaucoup de monde sauf à elle .

- **Je voudrais juste lui parler mon Roi **, s'expliqua-t-elle .

- **Je ne la quitte pas du regard tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a **, siffla-t-il de peur que je fasse une bétise .

- **Je crois savoir pourquoi elle est dans cet état , je ne sais pas comment mais je sais pourquoi **, continua-t-elle .

- **QUOI ?** hurla-t-il , je sentais qu'il commençais vraiment à perdre patience face à mon mutisme .

- **Mais je ne sais pas si ... **commença -t-elle .

- **DIS LE **, la coupa-t-il . **DIS MOI POURQUOI !** grogna-t-il si fort que je crus un instant qu'elle s'enfuirait . Mais non ! Elle le fixa et lui répondit .

- **Elle a compris qui elle était . J'en suis sûre , **affirma-t-elle **. **_Comment pouvait elle le savoir ? pensai-je_** . Donc , comme on le pensait , elle l'a mal pris , **lui dit-elle .

-** Non ... je ... elle ... **, bégaya-t-il en fesant les cents pas dans la chambre ._** J'aurais du lui dire , c'était mon rôle . Je le savais ,**_ dit-il en vitesse vampirique .

- **Vous connaissez mon histoire mon Roi . Laissez moi parler avec elle **, lui demanda-t-elle .

- **Ok ,** abdiqua-t-il . Je le sentais se rapprocher de moi donc je me retournais lui fesant comprendre que je n'étais pas prête à lui pardonner . Il souffla mais s'approcha et m'embrassa tendrement le cou . Il en profita pour inspirer mon odeur . Mais au lieu d'être choquée ou dégoutée , je trouvais ça agréable . Je crus qu'il allait s'éloigner mais il me parla . **Je t'aime plus que tout sur cette terre ma compagne **, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille . **Je suis tenace Isabella et je n'abandonne jamais** , me murmura-t-il amoureusement . **J'ai l'éternité devant moi et je compte bien la passer avec toi , JE ne t'abandonnerai jamais **, insista-t-il sur sa personne . **Tu es ma compagne d'éternité , nous ne pouvons pas vivre l'un sans l'autre **, murmura-t-il . Je le sentis redéposer un baiser dans mon cou et cette fois-ci , il s'éloigna .

- **Je sais que tu n'aimes pas perdre ton temps et moi non plus **, me dit-elle durement . Automatiquement un grognement se fit entendre , je savais que Marcus ecouterait dans le couloir . C'est vrai que lui comme moi savions anticiper les paroles ou gestes de l'autre .

- **...**

**- On est d'accord **, continua-t-elle l'air de rien ._ Elle a vraiment peur de rien cette fille _. **Je sais que tu es au courant de tout . Comment ? Ca , je l'ignore encore mais je sais que tu te sens trahie . Mais mets-toi à notre place Isabella , tu nous vois te dire : " salut Isabella , on sait que tu as le coeur brisé mais c'est pas grave ton compagnon d'éternité est là , alors saute lui dans les bras " **, on entendis un nouveau grognement .

- **...**

**- Tu vois , on pensait bien faire . Mais si tu n'es pas d'accord avec notre choix , tu peux tous nous en vouloir . Mais pas au Roi **, m'expliqua-t-elle son point de vue . **Il était le seul à vouloir tout t'avouer et on l'en a tous dissuadé . Et pour que tu comprennes bien , je vais t'expliquer mon histoire . **

**- ...**

**- Je te comprends mieux que les autres parce que moi aussi , j'ai rencontré mon compagnon d'éternité alors que j'étais encore une humaine . Enfin disons que c'était plutôt lui qui m'avais trouvé . Imagines , je vivais dans les années 1800 , tout ce que je ne connaissais pas , venait obligatoirement du "mal" . Et il est arrivé , en me disant qu'il m'avait enfin trouvé , que j'étais sa compagne et qu'il m'aimait plus que tout . Bien entendu , je me suis évanouïe ,** me narra-t-elle . J'étais complètement absorbée par l'histoire **.**

**- ...**

**- Mais il ne pouvait pas me laisser . Il me suivait partout et au fil du temps , j'ai appris à le connaître . Quand il m'avoua enfin être un vampire , au lieu de m'enfuir , je lui dit les 7 lettres**** qui changerait ma vie à jamais : "Je t'aime" . Il m'emmena avec lui et me transforma quelques temps plus tard . Nous sommes compagnons depuis plus de deux cents ans . Nous sommes tout l'un pour l'autre , **me dit-elle avec un large sourire sur les lèvres .** Voilà , c'est tout ce que je voulais dire **.

Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi ils avaient agi de cette manière , mais je ne savais pas si je leur pardonnerai tout de suite . Mais il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence que quelque chose me reliait à Marcus . Même si je ne comprenais pas encore pourquoi . Il était le seul avec qui je me sentais bien . Il n'avait jamais menti et n'avait jamais mis ses intentions sur le côté . Il m'avait tout de suite dit comment il était . Il m'avait fait voir ses addictions , même si j'étais sûre qu'il en avais d'autres . Il avait été sincère dès le début . Je savais qu'il me restait une chose à faire voyant qu'elle s'éloignait vers la porte .

-** Ice -Girl ?** elle se retourna ,** Qui est ton compagnon ? **lui demandai-je curieuse de savoir qui avait pris son coeur .

- **Alec** , me dit-elle simplement avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui . _Dark-Boy ? Quoiqu'ils étaient complémentaires , j_e souris à cette pensée .

- **Merci** , lui répondis-je simplement . Elle s'en alla aussitôt .

Je savais que beaucoup de choses devaient être réglées . Mais à l'heure actuelle , je savais une chose . Pour moi , c'était une évidence . Je venais de récuperer une liberté . Cette liberté de parler .

-** Marcus **, murmurai-je sachant très bien qu'il m'entendrait . Il attendait que je me manifeste . Je le savais car c'est ce que j'aurais fait . Comme à son habitude Marcus entra dans ma chambre en trombe .


	17. Chapitre 16

**auteurs **: Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers **: tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**RESUME DES SURNOMS**

ARO / ROBIN

CAIUS / BATMAN

DEMETRI / CROC-MAN

FELIX / BLOOD-BOY

JANE / ICE-GIRL

ALEC / DARK-BOY

HEIDI / CHUPA

AFTON / CHUPS

SULPICIA / ELEKTRA

ATHENADORA / MYSTIC

* * *

**réponses aux reviews **:

mmev : oui je suis pas trop dans l'optique d'une fic drame loll donc on se remet en selle et c'est repartie mdrrrr !

bibi017 : et oui il faut bien qu'elle fasse un peu sa tête de mule loll . et pour tes 2 questions , surprise mdrrrrrr

émichlo : mercii c'est gentil . Pour Alec et Jane , j'aime la nouveauté dans ma fic , ils sont compagnons . Je les trouve complémentaire .

rebornx3 : d'abord bienvenue parmis mes délires , une fois ici t'es coincée , tu ne peux plus repartir mdrrrr ! Pour les surnoms se sont mes bébés loll , je m'éclate à les chercher ! comme je le dis souvent c'est une rebelle et lui un bad-boy donc ils resteront comme ça loll , je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise . amuses toi bien !

oliveronica cullen massen : mais de rien , je m'éclate à le faire loll !

Galswinthe : merci , c'est gentil . Pour savoir si ça fini aux pays des bisounours , il faut continuer à lire loll

noémie : hey ! Oui je voulais en faire un petit façon drame mais pas trop non plus , je veux garder ma petite rebelle et mon bad-boy loll ! La preuve Marcus et ses cachotteries loll . Pour Ice-girl et Dark-boy , c'est comme pour Marcus et Isabella , je veux une fic avec du changement donc nos jumeaux sont compagnons dans la mienne . na !

hp-drago : oui , un peu dure mais oublies pas que mon Isabella est une rebelle , elle se laisse pas abattre si facilement lol . Idem pour Marcus , il va vite redevenir mon bad-boy .

lizzy : bienvenue au club des mdrrr ! loll . Merci pour ta review , c'est génial .

Adeline. L : mercii c'est gentil .

nana : merci , bienvenue parmis mes delires mdrrrrr

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 : DISCUSSION **

* * *

Après l'entrée fracassante de Marcus , je savais à la vue de son visage qu'on devrait discuter tous les deux . Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui passait à l'échaffeau . A cet instant , Marcus n'avait plus l'air d'un roi ou d'un bad-boy qui n'avait peur de rien . Il ressemblait à un enfant pris en faute , les yeux baissés et le dos vouté . Arrivé près de moi , je ne pus m'empecher de sourire . Il était si craquant même si je ne savais pas encore quoi faire . Il releva la tête doucement et en voyant mon sourire , il se detendit quelque peu . Je décidais de parler .

-** Marcus **, commençai-je croyant que j'allais pouvoir m'expliquer . Mais Marcus ne me laissa pas faire .

- **Isabella **, me coupa-t-il , **laisses moi m'expliquer **, j'acquiéçais pressée de savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire . **Je t'ai expliqué que , même si je ne trouve pas que c'est un don , j'ai toujours fait confiance à mon instinct et à la bête en moi . C'est eux qui m'ont dit d'envoyer Dem à Forks . Ils savaient que quelque chose ou ... quelqu'un **, me regarda-t-il avec amour ,** m'attendait là-bas . Et comme d'hab' , depuis ma longue existance , ils avaient encore raison . J'ai pu te trouver . _Enfin_** ,souffla-t-il . **Je ne t'attendais plus d'ailleurs . Je pensais que jamais je ne pourrais resssentir cet amour qui m'envahit rien qu'à l'évocation de ton prénom , ton odeur ou ta présence à mes côtés **, me raconta-t-il avec un sourire franc sur son beau visage .

- **Marcus ?** le coupai-je à mon tour pour essayer de m'expliquer mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps .

-** Isabella , s'il-te-plaît , **me supplia-t-il , **si je ne te dis pas tout , maintenant , en une fois , je ne vais pas y arriver . J'aurais du le faire dès le début alors laisses-moi me rattraper un peu **, me demanda-t-il . Il avait l'air si malheureux de m'avoir caché ça . **Comme tu le vois , ne rien te dire était très difficile pour moi . C'est un des côté de la connexion entre compagnons d'éternité , c'est dûr de mentir ou de cacher un secret . **

**- Marcus ,** tentai-je de nouveau , il se mit à sourire et me coupa de nouveau lui aussi .

-** Isabella , tu es ma compagne **, je le regardais ahurie qu'il puisse me le dire si facilement , **je t'aime à en mourir **, il rit de sa blague pourrie . Moi j'étais scotchée de son audace , **et pour finir je vais tout te dire **, je continuais à le fixer , **mais si tu me coupe encore une fois , je serais obligé de te punir , femme **, me menaça-il sérieusement , là j'étais dans un autre monde où seul les mots _PRENDS-MOI _résonnait dans ma tête . Je me resaisis et décidai d'ouvrir la bouche quand même mais son regard et son sourire malicieux me fit changer d'avis . **Je savais que tu m'obéirais ma compagne **, savoura-t-il sa douce victoire .

- **...**

**- Donc , il mio angelo **, je le regardais interrogative et il compris , **mon ange en italien comme la première fois que je t'ai vu dans ces couloirs . Je crus à une apparition **, il souriait grandement à ce souvenir . **Tu n'étais vêtue que de blanc . Il mio angelo** , répéta-t-il . **Même si mon instinct savait que tu étais à Forks , que ma bête t'es reconnue rien qu'à ton odeur dès que tu es rentré dans ce château , l'homme en moi a su que tu étais sa compagne d'éternité au moment où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi , il mio angelo **, me dit-il langoureusement .

-** ...**

**- Je vois que tu as compris qu'il te fallait te taire **, s'amusa-t-il à mes dépends pendant que moi je le regardais énervée , ce qu'il le fit s'exclaffer . Je devais ressembler à un chaton en colère et non à un lion . **Je sais que ça ne te plait pas de ne pas intervenir mais je dois d'abord tout t'expliquer après j'accepterai toutes reproches **, se lamenta-t-il . **Je savais que c'était mon rôle de te le dire et je voulais le faire . Mais les autres voulaient me protéger **, j'allais lui répondre qu'il se foutait de ma gueule mais il mit un doigt sur mes lèvres , **tss tss ma compagne , oublies pas ta punition **, me prevint-il et j'acquiéçais péniblement . Ces menaces m'enervaient autant qu'ils m'éxitaient .

-** ...**

**- Ok donc je reprends , ce que je voulais dire par protéger c'est que tu étais en rage contre les vampires . Ils ont pensé qu'en me taisant tu eviterais de me rejetter et que j'en souffre ,** souffla-t-il **. Parce que moi je ressens notre connexion . Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi** , déclara-t-il . **Je sais que tu te sens trahie déjà à cause de ce jeune con **, cracha-t-il . Je pensais que le fait qu'il me parle d'Edward comme ça , m'aurait fait réagir mais non , j'étais d'accord avec lui , **alors si on rajoute à ça mon silence , je te comprends . Mais je voulais juste épargner de la rage et de la colère pour toi . Et de la tristesse et du rejet pour moi , je ne pouvais le supporter **, me regarda-t-il amoureusement .

- **...**

**- J'ai presque fini **, s'amusa-t-il à dire voyant mon impatience à ne pas répondre , **je sais que tu veux parler mais je ne peux me faire à l'idée que tu me rejettes alors en te fesant garder le silence ,je retarde le moment tant redouté** , souffla-t-il , _**enfin pour moi **_, ajouta-t-il en vitesse vampirique .** Donc voilà , tu sais tout ... enfin ... **, hésita-t-il voyant mon regard lui exprimant que si il avait quelque chose à confesser c'était bien le moment , **il y a un mensonge que je t'ai dit et que je ne regrettes absolument pas , vu que lui comme tu le contastes ne m'a posé aucun problème **, je commençais à saturer de rester silencieuse , il le vit et continua , **dès ton entrée il était hors de question que je te tue et personne d'autres d'ailleurs **, me dit-il menaçant .

- **...**

**- Isabella **, je détournais le regard , il m'avait menti . Donc il était comme les autres .** Il mio angelo **, je le fusillais du regard je voulais pas qu'il m'appelle comme ça après ce qu'il avait fait , **je sais que tu m'en veux de t'avoir menti mais comprend moi , je ne pouvais tolérer de te perdre** , m'expliqua-t-il . **Je t'ai attendu 1000 ans il mio angelo , et tu voulais que je tue la personne la plus importante sur cette terre pour moi ?** s'énerva-t-il en fesant les cents pas dans ma chambre .** Jamais , tu m'entends , jamais tu ne mourras ... enfin sauf si tu me rejoints dans l'éternité **, murmura-t-il s'arrêtant net en me regardant . **Pardonnes moi s'il te plait , je voulais juste te protéger de toi-même , le temps que ton chagrin et ta haine pour les vampires passent **, finit-il .

- **...**

**- Tu sais que tu peux parler maintenant , ma compagne , et c'est le moment où tu choisis de retourner dans ton mutisme **, s'amusa-t-il , ce qui m'énerva encore plus . Mais je devais me calmer avant de lui dire ce que je pensais . **Tu sais que j'ai les moyens de te faire parler il mio angelo** , je le regardais interrogative comme si j'allais lui ceder aussi facilement . Il connaissait pas encore les Swan . D'un coup je fus plaquée sur le dos avec un Marcus au dessus de moi souriant comme un enfant le jour de noël , **Tu vois , j'ai toujours aimé la torture physique **, il appuya ses paroles en embrassant mon cou et inspirant mon odeur , **j'adore ton odeur et tu sais pourquoi ?** me demanda-t-il .

- **...**

**- Ok ma petite rebelle **, en passant sa langue sur ma jugulaire ,_ HAA PUTAIN DE MERDE , je vais pas tenir longtemps si il continuait comme ça , pensai-je _. **Je sens que tu fais tout pour me résister mais si ton esprit ne m'a pas encore reconnu comme ton compagnon , ton corps oui **, rigola-t-il , **donc je disais j'adore ton odeur parce que ton sang ne m'attire pas , c'est la premiere fois que je peux rester en présence d'un humain sans avoir envie de le croquer ... enfin j'ai bien envie de te croquer mais pas de la manière que tu crois **, en appliquant l'action à la parole il me mordilla le cou , je retins difficilement un gémissement . Il avait raison même si je luttais contre lui , mon corps lui le voulait .Je choisis ce moment de révélation pour me dire qu'il était temps qu'à mon tour je lui parle .

- **Marcus** , murmurai-je pas très sure de moi en fait . Il se recula légèrement de mon cou pour me regarder dans les yeux mais garda quand même sa position au dessus de moi . Voyant qu'il ne bougerai pas de sa position seule , je me tortillais sous lui pour lui faire comprendre de bouger . Il me regarda malicieusement . **Marcus s'il te plait , peux tu bouger de là où tu es ?** lui demandai-je excédée de son comportement enfantin .

- **Enfait j'aime bien la place où je suis** , je le regardais en le défiant du regard . Il comprit que si il voulait que je lui reponde il fallait qu'il bouge de là . Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas , c'est qu'au lieu de sortir du lit , il s'y installa à mes côtés . En me prenant carrement dans ses bras , j'avais ma tete qui reposait sur son torse et je l'entendis ronronner .** Je sais que tu voulais que je sorte du lit mais ne sachant pas ce que tu vas me dire , je me permets de profiter un peu de ton corps contre moi . T'avoir dans mes bras est le plus beau des cadeaux pour moi alors s'il te plait , restons comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu es fini** , me dit-il en ronronnant .

-** D'accord **, abdiquai-je voyant que ça lui tenait à coeur toute cette histoire de compagnons d'éternité . Il resserra son etreinte autour de mon corps marquant ainsi sa joie que je le rejette pas . **Marcus , même si je suis encore en colère contre toi **, il se tendit immediatement , **je comprends ce que tu as voulu faire **, il relacha un peu la tension dans son corps mais pas encore completement .** Je vous en veux à tous de m'avoir prise pour une petite chose fragile qui ne tiendrait pas face à une révélation aussi importante . Les Cullen , enfin Edward **, crachai-je , je sentis Marcus ricaner que je puisse parler méchament d'Edward ,** il me prenait déjà pour une naive et fragile humaine alors le fait que vous agissiez comme lui ... **, mais Marcus me coupa se sentant surement insulté d'être comparé à lui .

- **Isabella** , s'offusqua-t-il mais d'un coup je sortis ma tête de son torse pour poser un doigt sur ses lèvres .

- **C'est mon tour de parler **, il sourit contre mon doigt , **alors tu vas me promettre de rien dire jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini **, il acquiéça et embrassa mon doigt . Je le retirais toujours troublée par les attentions de Marcus , **et si tu n'obéis pas , je serais obligée de te punir **, n'attendant pas de voir sa réaction je replongeais ma tête dans son torse intimidée par ma rélique . Je m'attendais à ce qu'il reponde mais au lieu de ça , il se mit à rire . J'adorais l'entendre rire . **Donc je disais , je sais que je vais vous pardonner parce que je suis comme ça** , il avait calmé son rire mais il était detendu , **mais plus de mensonge Marcus . Bien ou mal je veux tout savoir , si je dois rester 3 ans ici** , je le sentis se tendre . Je savais que ça lui plairait pas que je parle du delais mais je n'étais pas encore prete pour parler de transformation . **Je dois être sur que les cachotteries sont terminées , c'est tout ou rien Marcus . Et je sais pas encore si je pourrais te rendre l'amour que tu me portes c'est trop tôt , tu comprends ? **lui expliquai-je .

- **Oui il mio angelo et je prends tout , **resserant encore son etreinte .** Pour ton amour , je le gagnerai à l'ancienne . Je n'ai pas besoin de cette connexion pour te courtiser . Et ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu me tombes dans les bras mais jamais je n'abandonne Isabella **, me susurra-t-il . **Alors par avance pardon **, je le regardais en arquant un sourcil , **je n'arreterais pas mes gestes envers toi **. Je me replaçais aussitôt sur son torse . **Même si tu me le demandes , je serais dans ta vie il mio angelo , je ne peux pas rester en dehors c'est trop tard pour moi . Mais je vais te faire une promesse ... en fait , plusieurs . Je te promets de ne plus jamais te mentir , bien ou mal , je te promets de tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse . Et la dernière **, et là il pris mon menton entre ses doigts pour qu'il puisse fixer son regard au mien , **jamais il mio angelo , jamais je ne t'abandonnerai parce que je t'aime **.

Sur ces derniers mots , il déposa un doux et chaste baiser sur mes lèvres comme pour sceller ses promesses . Nous continuions à parler de choses et d'autres . Rien que des futilités , la conversation resta légère . Je voyais bien qu'il fesait tout pour me mettre à l'aise et me faire oublier son baiser , nos révélations mais je ne pouvais m'empecher d'y penser . Mais bien vite le sommeil me rattrapa . Je m'endormis dans les bras de Marcus . Il me souffla un dernier "je t'aime" avant que je sombre totalement et qu'il quitte ma chambre . Encore une nouvelle liberté , une liberté d'être aimé .


	18. Chapitre 17

**auteurs **: Ily et Sweety

**disclaimers **: tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**RESUME DES SURNOMS**

ARO / ROBIN

CAIUS / BATMAN

DEMETRI / CROC-MAN

FELIX / BLOOD-BOY

JANE / ICE-GIRL

ALEC / DARK-BOY

HEIDI / CHUPA

AFTON / CHUPS

SULPICIA / ELEKTRA

ATHENADORA / MYSTIC

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 : ALTERCATION**

* * *

Je me réveillais de bonne humeur . J'avais de nouvelles résolutions concernant ma-nouvelle-famille-de-vampires-accroc-au-shoot-de-sang-périmé-vu-les-ames-choisies . J'allais me venger de chacun d'eux et ils allaient voir ce que c'était de se frotter à une Swan . Donc je m'étais préparé en mettant au point ma première vengeance et ma première cible était Croc-man . Je l'avais choisi en premier parce que c'était lui qui m'avait ramené ici donc lui qui m'avait menti en premier . Alors il allait servir d'amuses-gueules , les autres suivront et je me serais fait un repas de choix . Je décidais donc d'aller à sa rencontre ou à celle de Chupa , je n'allais pas les attendre et ils allaient très vite le comprendre . J'avais très faim puisque je n'avais pas manger de la journée d'hier . Donc je marchais en direction de la cuisine quand deux vampires femelles me tombèrent dessus . _Vu leur regard , j'aurai peu-être du attendre tout compte fait , pensai-je ._

- **Alors humaine , c'est pas recommandé pour un casse-croute de trainer dans les couloirs . Tu es seule ?** commença la première de deux . Elle était blonde et plutot jolie . Enfin de mon point de vue tous les vampires sont beaux donc elle était même banale . Mais elle était vraiment blonde .

- **Tu vois bien que non , je suis accompagnée par mon-invicible-garde-du-corps-de-vampire** , me foutai-je ouvertement d'elle . Bien sur blonde ou pas , elle restais un vampire donc elle me colla contre le mur .

- **TA GUEULE SALE HUMAINE **, me hurla dessus Barbie . Mais il était pas question que je me laisse faire si je devais vivre ici trois ans .

-** Tu plaisantes , je viens juste de sortir de ma douche **, me lamentai théatralement .**Tu dois confondre avec elle **, lui indiquai-je sa copine à ses côtés qui ricanait comme une truie .

-** Quoi ?** réponda distraitement Blondie , **j'ai pris ma douche moi **, s'expliqua-t-elle . _Mais sur qui je suis encore tombé moi , pensai-je ._

-** Fermes-la , Irina ! Tu vois pas qu'elle se fout de toi ?** lui demanda Barbie . _Donc Blondie s'appelait Irina _. Je crois que je vais m'amuser avec elle .

- **Mais c'est pas vrai **, m'exclamai-je faussement véxée .** Et puis c'est pas gentil de lui dire de la fermer **, continuai-je mon manège , **tu trouves pas toi ?** demandai-je à la fameuse Irina .

- **Oui elle a raison , tu me dis toujours de la fermer Tanya **, s'énerva-t-elle . **Tu t'en prends toujours à moi **, débita-t-elle . _Donc l'autre blonde , la moins blonde des deux , c'était Tanya _.

-** Tu vois , ta copine a raison , tu dois avoir un problème de communication avec les autres **, m'amusai-je à ses dépends .

- **Toi **, siffla-t-elle espérant me faire peur mais vivre avec des vampires m'avait endurci , je la regardais dans les yeux , **tu te tais et tu écoutes** , m'ordonna-t-elle .

-** Dis juste pour savoir , c'est maintenant que je claque des dents et que je te supllie ou je gardes ça pour plus tard ?** l'interrogeai-je sérieusement .

- **Moi je dirais maintenant mais je suis pas sure **, dit Blondie en regardant son amie .

-** Mais tu le fais exprès ma parole ?** s'exclama Barbie . **Elle se fout de notre gueule et toi tu en rajoutes **, explosa-t-elle . _Trop facile , pensai-je ._

-** Tu t'énerves toujours sur moi **, bouda Blondie en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine . _Heu ... ce que je vois ne peut pas etre vrai , un vampire boude ?_

_- _**C'est vrai , je te trouve pas très gentille avec ta meilleure amie**_ , _me postant à côté de Blondie _,_** c'est vraiment ta meilleure amie ?** me retournai-je vers elle afin de lui poser la question .

- **Bah ouais ... pourquoi es-tu si méchante avec moi ?** s'interrogea Blondie . Moi je jubilais .

- **Irina , écoutes pas ce qu'elle te ... **elle s'arrêta de parler vu les regards furieux que lui lançaient sa " best friend" ,** d'accord des fois ,je suis pas cool avec toi mais tu es ma soeur , tu le sais ? **lui dit Barbie en s'approchant . J'en aurais presque eu la larme à l'oeil si j'avais pas eu si faim .

-** Je vous laisse discuter de tout ça entre vous **, continuai-je mes conneries , **parler , pleurer , embrasser vous à la fin . Moi j'y go , j'ai la dalle **, leur débitai-je rapidement afin d'aller manger .

- **Merci l'humaine **, s'exprima Blondie pendant que je m'éloignais déjà .

-** Mais de rien , on s'appelle et on se fait une bouffe ...Heu ... tu m'as compris **, rigolai-je mais bien vite mon rire mourut dans ma gorge quand Barbie se plaça devant moi . **Quoi encore **, sifflai-je vraiment à bout de nerfs avec ces deux là . Ils étaient où mes gardes du corps ?

-** Hooo ! Tu es forte . J'ai failli marcher ,** me dit-elle . _T'as couru ma cocotte , pensai-je _. **Mais nous devions te dire quelque chose et je compte bien te le dire **, jubila Barbie .

-** Ok ,** abdiquai-je , **je suis toute ouïe **, lui répondis-je .

- **Irina et moi sommes les maitresses du Roi ,** me lança Barbie avec de la fierté dans le regard .

-** Heu ... je dois vous féliciter ou un truc du genre ? Je ne suis pas encore habituée à toutes vos coutumes** , lui dis-je calmement . Je ne voulais pas qu'elles sentent que ça me fesait de la peine malgré que je comprenais que Marcus est eu une vie avant moi . Mais elle a employé le présent et ça , c'était troublant .

-** Non pas tout à fait Tanya ,** me coupa Blondie dans le fil de mes pensées ,** il nous a largué le soir de son arrivée **, m'expliqua Blondie .

- **Non mais t'es conne , c'est pas possible ... **s'énerva Barbie , **pas la peine de tout lui raconter** , lui expliqua-t-elle plus calmement .

- **Ouais mais je vois pas toujours pas ce que MOI **, insistant bien sur le mot pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle commençait à me gaver avec leur dispute ,** j'ai avoir dans vos histoires **, leur expliquai-je , bras croisés sur la poitrine . Alors que je savais ce qu'elles voulaient faire , me faire douter , voir rejeter Marcus . Même si je ne savais pas encore quoi faire avec lui , je ne leur laisserai pas ce plaisir . _Je ne leur laisserai pas Marcus tout court à ses blondasses , pensai-je ._

_- _**Tout le monde sait que tu as appris que tu étais sa compagne d'éternité mais le Roi est à nous ... **me fixa-t-elle ,essayant de me faire flipper ... **alors le deal est simple comme tu ressent pas l'attraction , tu le rejettes et nous ,on le console c'est simple comme bonjour **, me dit-elle en tapant dans la main de sa pine'co toute joyeuse . _Les grognements , le jour de mon arrivée ça devrait etre elle , pensai-je ._

- **Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ?** leur demandai-je connaissant déjà leur réponses . Elles s'avancèrent toutes les deux vers moi en grognant . Pas que j'avais peur mais quand même c'était impressionant .

- **Tu sais un accident est si vite arrivé ... **laissant sa phrase en suspend ... **un casse-croute sur pattes comme toi , ça doit-être tentant pour nos nouveaux-née** , s'enthouiasma-t-elle .

- **TANYA , IRINA **, hurla mon pseudo gardes du corps super en retard , j'ai nommé Croc-man . **RECULEZ IMMEDIATEMENT D'ISABELLA **, hurla-t-il toujours aussi fort ce qui alerta , je vous le donne donne dans le mil . Mon pseudo gardes du corps numéro 2 , en retard lui aussi , j'ai nommé Blood-boy . _Pffff tu parles de gardes du corps , pensai-je _. Pendant que Barbie et Blondie se reculaient en me fixant .

- **PUTAIN T'ETAIS OU **? continua de hurler Croc-man mais maintenant sur Blood-boy .

- **Arretes de gueuler** , lui dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles . **C'était pas à moi de veiller sur elle ce matin mais à toi **, lui dit en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine .

- **Non je t'ai dit hier que tu irais la chercher **, siffla-t-il .

- **Tu as dit demain **, continua-t-il sur sa lancée .

- **Laisses tomber de toute façon , on est mort **, se lamenta-t-il . **Quand le Roi va savoir qu'elle errait seule dans les couloirs et que je lai trouvé entourer de ses ex-maitresses , on est mort je te dis **, murmura-t-il.

- **Ouais merde t'as raison , on est mort **, dit-il tristement . _Arfff , ils me font pitier ces vampires , pensai-je ._

-** Rhoo , arretez les gars **, declarai-je . **Barbie et Blondie me disaient juste bonjour ,** leur affirmai-je pour eviter des dégats à tout le monde .

- **Barbie ?** s'exclama Tanya .

-** Blondie ?** dit Irina .

- **Et ouais , vous allez pas échapper aux surnoms de la petite rebelle **, rigola Croc-man .

- **Allez mesdames , allez vous refaire une beauté **, s'exclama Blood-boy .** Calimity-Isy doit aller manger** , rigola-t-il . Je le regardais furieuse et lors de ma vengeance , je lui ferais passer l'envie de me donner un surnom . Alors je souriais diaboliquement . Ce qui le fit aussitôt arrêter de rigoler .

- **Ravie de t'avoir rencontrer **, affirma Barbie .

- **Oui , une discussion avec un casse-croute , c'était une première pour moi **, réencherit Blondie .

- **Quand Vous voulez les filles **, continuai-je notre manège mais pas dupe pour un sous , qu'à la prochaine occasion je les aurais encore sur le dos .

Les blondasses partirent de leurs cotés avec Blood-boy . Certainement pour savoir ce qui s'était passé réellement . Croc-man et moi , nous nous dirigions vers les cuisines sans mots . Je savais qu'il me regardait et essayait de savoir dans quel état j'étais . Mais je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de commencer la conversation . J'avais une vengeance à faire moi . J'étais tétue et il allait savoir comment .

-** Alors ... **tenta-t-il ,** ça va mieux ?** me demanda-t-il prudement .

-** oui ,** repondis-je sans le regarder ._ Trop facile , il va sauter à pieds joints dans mon piège ,_ pensai-je .

- **Je ne pouvais pas te le dire Isabella . Tu n'étais pas prête ,** m'expliqua-t-il .

- **Vous n'aviez pas à me caché ce genre de choses et surtout pas à empecher Marcus de le faire **, lui dis-je calmement et je lachais ma bombe , **je vais me venger de vous tous **.

- **Ha oui !** s'amusa-t-il . **As-tu oublier que tu étais encore humaine ?** se moqua-t-il .

- **Non du tout mais peut-être que le cruel et sanguinaire vampire , que tu es , accepterait un défi contre la pauvre petite humaine sans défense , que je suis **, lui expliquai-je ._ Dis oui , dis oui , pensais-je ._

- **Ho ! mais avec joie **, me répondit-il trop vite pour se désister , **de quoi s'agit-il , ma petite rebelle ?** s'exclaffat-t-il .

- **Tu verras , je te le dirais après manger **, lui expliquai-je . **Tu sais pourquoi les hommes aiment les blagues sur les blondes ?**

**- Non dis le moi **, me dit-il .

- **Parce qu'ils les comprennent ceux-là **, m'empressai-je de lui répondre avec un sourire narquois . _Je t'ai eu mon pote , pensais-je ._

Il me regardait ébahi par réparti . Pas question qu'ils continuaient tous à croire que , parce que j'étais humaine , ils pouvaient diriger ma vie . Je l'avais remis à sa place autant avec ma blague qu'avec mon défi . Je le voyais se poser des questions . C'était comique à voir , un vampire se demandant bien ce qu'une humaine pouvait lui faire . Une autre liberté , la liberté de répliquer .


	19. Chapitre 18

**auteurs** : ily et sweety

**disclaimers** : tout l'univers twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer .

**Veuillez nous escuser , Sweety et moi fesons ce que nous pouvons pour tenir nos engagements pour cette fiction . Mais là des raisons familiales nous empechent de faire correctement nos chapitres . Je vous rassure de suite , nous aimons nos fictions et nous aimons toujours l'univers twilight . On va juste se détendre et tout reprendra son cours normale . Merci de votre patience . En attendant je vous ai mis un chapitre un peu plus long . Bisousssss à toutes .**

* * *

**RESUME DES SURNOMS**

ARO / ROBIN

CAIUS / BATMAN

DEMETRI / CROC-MAN

FELIX / BLOOD-BOY

JANE / ICE-GIRL

ALEC / DARK-BOY

HEIDI / CHUPA

AFTON / CHUPS

SULPICIA / ELEKTRA

ATHENADORA / MYSTIC

TANYA / BARBIE

IRINA / BLONDIE

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 : 1ER DEFI**

* * *

Nous arrivions enfin à la cuisine . Je savais que Croc-man devait se poser mille et une questions . Cela me plaisait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre . Ce pouvoir de savoir et d'agir sans que l'autre ne puisse rien faire . Dans la cuisine , Chupa avait déjà préparé mon petit déjeuner . Comme à mon habitude , je souriais grandement .

- **Bonjour Isabella** , me dit Chupa .

- **Coucou Chupa , bien dormi ?** lui dis-je , suivi d'un clin d'oeil .

- **Ouais , Ouais ! Elle a bien dormi , tu as bien dormi , tout le monde a bien dormi ! C'est génial ! Si on en revenait à ta petite vengeance contre nous** , s'exclama mon garde du corps .

- **Une vengeance ?** dit Chupa ahurie .

- **Oui ! Figures toi que ma petite rebelle m'a dit textuellement " je vais me venger de vous tous " **, dit il fièrement .

- **Ho ! Je suis d'accord avec elle . Nous avions pas le droit de lui cacher cela **, annonça Chupa tranquillement .

- **Tu sais que nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement **, se répéta-t-il pendant que je commençais mon repas les regardant l'un après l'autre . **Elle détestait les vampires **, continua-t-il .

- **Je déteste les vampires** , leur dis-je pour en rajouter une couche . Je ne les détestais pas mais il me fallait jouer mon role .

-** Quoi ?** s'étonna Croc-man

- **Je déteste les vampires , pas je détestais . C'est d'actualité **, lui répétai-je mes mots sans décoller les yeux de mon assiette et surtout très calmement .

- **Si tu le dis **, me dit-il pas du tout convaincu , **enfin bref ... **malgré tout destabilisé par ma petite phrase , je jubilais , **elle déteste les vampires **, cracha-t-il . _Vraiment pas content le garde du corps , pensai-je ._ **Elle aurait pas supporter de savoir **, essaya-t-il de continuer son débat .

- **Moi , on ne m'a demandé mon avis sinon je lui aurait dit** , s'expliqua Chupa .

- **Tout ça pour dire que Miss-je-crois-que-je-peux-faire-du-mal-à-un-vampire veut se venger et j'aimerai savoir comment **, me demanda-t-il cette fois-ci directement .

- **Hooo mais c'est simple mon cher garde-du-corps-pas-capable-d'arriver-à-l'heure** , lui répondis-je en souriant grandement , **je vais te proposer un défi si je le gagnes , tu devras faire un gage et si c'est je perds c'est le contraire **, lui dis-je avec un regard gagnante .

- **En quoi consiste ce défi ? Loin de moi l'idée de croire que je te battrais à la course mais ... **se fut -il pensif , **je te battrais **, s'exclaffa-t-il .

- **Pour que ma vengeance soit parfaite rien de mieux que gagner un défi qui tu m'auras donner **, m'extasiai-je .

-** D'accord ma petite rebelle , mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois clément avec toi parce que tu es une pauvre petite humaine sans défense ,** se moqua-t-il .

- **Pfff** , reniflai-je rageusement . **Lances le , ton défi au lieu de la ramener **, m'énervai-je .

- **Hahaha** , rigola Chupa , **décidément je t'adore Isabella . Tu remets tout le monde à sa place alors qu'ils pourraient tous te briser avec un doigt .**

-** C'est pour cela que je le fais **, lui répondis-je sérieusement .** Comment veux-tu qu'on me laisse tranquile si je me laisse faire tout le temps parce qu'ils sont des vampires ?** lui demandai-je .

- **Oui , oui ! On sait , elle a raison et blablabla ... **nous coupa Croc-man . **Pour en revenir à ton défi , voilà ce que je te propose en fait c'est un double **, s'amusa Croc-man . **Tu devras faire bouger Jane et faire parler Alec **, me dit-il fier de son défi mais je ne voyais pas en quoi , au moment où Chupa lacha un soupir de désolation .

- **Quoi ?** me retournai-je vers elle .

- **Si j'ai compris ce qu'il veut te faire faire , Alec et Jane quand ils sont en mode garde , rien ne les perturbe ... encore moins une humaine **, se désola-t-elle .

-** J'accepte **, dis-je tac au tac . Si en plus c'est un défi plus diffcile , il s'en mordra encore plus les doigts .

- **Qu'est ce que tu acceptes ?** m'interrogea Marcus qui venait de rentrer à l'instant dans la cuisine . il se dirigea directement vers moi . Il se mit derrrière moi , hésita une seconde puis déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crane . **Bonjour il mio angelo** , me dit il amoureusement .

-** Bonjour Marcus **, lui répondis-je toujours troublée par ses gestes .

- **Alors qu'acceptes-tu ?** répéta-t-il sa question en scrutant ses gardes qui eux baissèrent leur tete ._ Décidement , ce qui sont chiants avec leur posture de soumission , pensai-je _. **J'attends** , s'énerva-t-il légèrement .

- **Je vois pas en quoi cela te regarde **, le défiai-je sans le regarder pour autant . **C'est entre Croc-man et moi **. Il se décala de moi et alla directement vers Croc-man . Je jubilais de le voir en si mauvaise posture .

- **Qu'as-tu proposé à ma compagne qu'elle ne veut pas me dire et qu'en plus elle accepte ? **siffla-t-il fou de rage .

- **Heu ... mon Roi ... c'est pas ... Isabella ?** tenta-t-il .

- **MAJOR ,** hurla-t-il ,** ne l'appelles pas alors que je suis là et que tu fais des propositions à ma compagne **, ragea-t-il .

_WAOUH ! J'adore quand il est jaloux , pensai-je _. je regardais Chupa qui elle-même souriait car elle avait compris ma pensée . Mais elle me fit signe d'aider ce pauvre petit garde du corps car Marcus venait de le choper à la gorge .

-** Rhoo mais lache-le Marcus **, dis-je sans bouger de ma chaise . Un grognement me répondit . **Je te dis tout si tu le lache **, le regardai-je . Il se retourna vers moi pour voir si j'allais le faire . Il lacha Croc-man . il se dirigea vers moi . Il se mit à genoux face à moi .

-** S'il te plait ma compagne **, me supplia-t-il , **dis moi ce que tu accepte de faire avec lui , je deviens dingue d'imaginer mille et un scénario **, gronda-t-il en réponse à ses propos .

- **Pas faire avec lui mais pour lui **, continuai-je taquine parce que Croc-man se foutait de moi ouvertement . Un grognement sortit de la gorge de Marcus . **Je dois le faire sinon ... **laissai-je ma phrase en suspend exprès . Les yeux de Croc-man allait sortir de leur orbite . Moi je m'amusais comme une folle . Marcus lui tenait mes mains mais s'empechait d'en faire de la bouilli . Il était fou de rage .

- **Major **, siffla-t-il les dents serrées , **je te laisse une longueur d'avance avant de te faire souffrir mille tortures **, dit-il fou de rage . Sa bête avait pris le controle .

- **Marcus** , l'appelai-je doucement , **pourquoi veux-tu torturé mon garde du corps pour un défi ?** lançai-je cela tranquillement sachant que cela provoquerait son attention .

- **Un défi **, répéta-t-il en se reconnectant à la réalité .

- **Oui tu me laisserai finir mes phrases , j'aurais dit sinon j'aurai un gage .**

- **Un gage ?** répéta-t-il incrédule .

- **Dis Marcus , tu vas répéter tout ce que je dis parce que là c'est fatigant **, lui dis-je légèrement irritée .

- **Est-ce que tu te fous moi Isabella ?** s'énerva-t-il en se relevant .** Tu me fais croire à quelque chose qui n'était pas vrai** , j'allais ouvrir ma bouche pour répliquer mais vu son regard je la refermais .** Rien que d'imaginer qu'il puisse te toucher **, je me levais de ma chaise . **Tu es à moi **, grogna-t-il je fis quelques pas en arrière . **Je t'interdis de me prendre pour un idiot femme **, me regarda-t-il sévère . **Réponds moi maintenant ! **ordonna-t-il

- **Oui Marcus **, lui répondis-je docilement . Il avait un pouvoir sur ma volonté à lui faire plaisir qui me suprenait toujours . **Je suis désolée Marcus **.

- **Tu peux l'être ma compagne **, dit-il en s'avançant vers moi . J'étais encore une fois collé au mur entre lui et celui-ci . J'allais repliquer mais il metta un doigt sur ma bouche , **et je te conseille vivement de pas me défier encore une fois . Alors obéis et tais toi femme , je suis assez en colère contre toi comme cela **, me dit il à présent de toute sa domination envers moi . j'hochais la tête en signe d'acceptation .** Bien ! Je vais te laisser finir ton repas **. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte dans un grand un silence . Arrivé à celle-ci sans retourné il me dit : **Isabella ...je ... non rien** . il partit sur cela .

- **Fais chier **, marmonnai-je alors que je savais que tous les vampires présents et peut-etre même Marcus m'avaient entendu .

- **Cela s'appelle " qui est pris qui croyait prendre "** , rigola-t-il . **C'est ton karma , ma petite rebelle . Te foutre du Roi , fallait oser ,** continua-t-il .

- **Ce n'était pas mon but . J'étais encore dans l'ambiance du défi et comme tu te foutais de moi quand il est arrivé cela m'a énervé . J****e voulais que tu paniques un peu** , rageai-je .

- **Oui , je te comprends Isabella ,** Nous coupa Chupa pendant notre explication . **Mais autant il était en colère au début d'avoir pu croire que tu acceptais qu'un autre te touche que quand il est parti , il avait l'air blessé .**

- **Merde et remerde **, continuai-je en marchant de long en large . **Pourquoi suis-je si en colère contre moi pour l'avoir rendu triste ?** regardai-je Chupa en essayant de comprendre .

-** L'attraction **, répondit simplement Croc-man .** Tu ne le ressent pas aussi fort que lui mais ton corps lui si . Même ton esprit commence à te faire réagir en te culpabilisant** , expliqua Croc- man .

- **Tu crois que je commences à croire ce qu'il me dit ... **laissais-je ma phrase en suspend . Je savais que Marcus avait un certain pouvoir sur moi . Dès mon arrivée ici je me sentais bizarre quand j'étais à proximité de lui . Depuis qu'il m'avait avoué tout ce qu'il ressentait , je pense que les choses se mettaient en place d'elles-mêmes . **Hooo ! **lachai-je en comprenant mon raisonnement . **Non ... non ... pas encore ... je ne pourrais pas le supporter deux fois ... il m'abandonnera lui aussi ... **continuai-je .

- **CA SUFFIT **, hurla Croc-man . **Il ne t'abandonnera jamais . Il ne peut pas . Si il le fait , il en mourra **, expliqua-t-il .** Il ne sera plus qu'une coquille vide , sans raison de continuer ...**

**- Il a raison **, disait Chupa à son tour .** Nous savons tous , ce que tu as déjà subit à cause de l'autre mais je t'en prie ne le repousse pas à cause de lui . Il n'était pas ton compagnon d'éternité , notre Roi l'est . Tu sais que j'ai le mien et je sais ce que l'on ressent . Quand il est pas là , je dois me battre contre tous mes instincts pour éviter d'aller le rejoindre pour l'embrasser **, rigola-t-elle .** Laisse lui sa chance ...**

**- D'accord ,** souflai-je dépité autant qu'attristé . Toutes ces émotions me rendaient dingue . **J'irais m'escuser après avoir réussi à réaliser mon défi , **défiai-je Croc-man .

**- Loin de moi l'idée d'avoir oublié ce détail . En plus tu feras d'une pierre , deux coups . Tu perrrdddrrras ton pari , **insista-t-il bien sur "perdra** " ... et tu pourras aller voir Marcus ensuite puisque j'ai assigné les amoureux à la garde de la salle aujourd'hui .**

**- Alors allons-y ,** dis je en partant vers la salle de trone . **Plus tôt j'aurais gagné , plus tôt j'irai voir Marcus pour enlever cette sensation desagréable que j'ai dans le ventre **, lui expliquai-je pour savoir si cela était normal .

- **Culpabilité ...** me dit Croc-man ...**truc de compagnon , blablabla ... j'en sais pas plus . Je n'ai pas encore trouvé ma compagne **, se lamenta-t-il vraiment triste .

- **c'est la merde ce truc ... enfin escuses-moi . Je suis désolé pour toi mais pas facile à gérer quand tu n'en veux pas **, répliquai-je lui fesant signe que je ne voulais plus revenir là-dessus .

-** D'accord tu te rappelles ce que tu dois faire ?** chuchota-t-il parce qu'on arrivait à proximité . Je lui répondis par un signe de tête .

Je rentrais dans la salle du trône accompagné de Croc-man . Bien sur tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi mais je fis mon possible pour les ignorés . Seul un m'interressait et quand je le croisais , ce que je vis m'attrista encore plus . Marcus était vraiment blessé , il me regardait toujours avec tout cet amour mais une petite lueur de tristesse restait . Bien entendu , beaucoup me regardait mais Marcus le posséssif était de retour . Un grognement de sa part suffit pour que tous détournent leur regards . Alors je fis abstraction de ce que je voulais faire en voyant Marcus pour m'atteler à mon défi . Je devais faire parler Dark-boy et faire bouger Ice-girl . Comment allai-je m'y prendre ? On m'avait toujours dit que l'attaque était la meilleure défense . Donc j'allais me placer entre eux . Je sentais le regard de Marcus sur moi . La proximité avec ses gardes ne devait pas l'aider à se détendre . Mais je savais que je ne risquais rien entourer de ces deux-là . Ils étaient comme mes gardes du corps , ils auraient préféré mourir que de désobéir à leur Roi en me fesant de mal .

Je m'attelais donc à ma tache . Le probleme est que même en chuchotant tous les vampires de la salle entendrait ma conversation . Mais bon , j'avais fait une croix sur ma vie privée en rentrant dans ce chateau . Je savais qu'ils allaient tous savoir mais au moins Croc-man saurait comment j'ai fait et Marcus verrait que je ne fais que mon pari . Je voulais commencer par Dark-boy mais Ice-girl ne serait pas aussi facile non plus . Je décidais de m'attaquer au deux en même temps . J'étais vraiment pris en sandwich entre les deux donc facile . Je commençais par faire de légères pressions sur le coté d'Ice-girl . Bien sur c'était comme pousser un mur . J'entendais déjà Croc-man ricanait . Mais je résistais , je la poussais . Elle clignait même pas des yeux . J'entamais donc le dialogue avec Dark-boy . Ma stratégie était trouvé , j'allais les exapérer .

-** Coucou les amoureux ,** chuchotai-je .

**- ...**

**- Ouais je sais , vous êtes au boulot mais je m'ennuyais alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas aller faire un coucou à mes gardes préférés ...**

**- ...**

- **Non mais c'est vrai ... **laissai-je en suspend , **vous êtes mes préférés . Au moins avec vous pas de prise de tête . Mieux que les deux qui me collent**, m'exclamai-je . Je commençais à entendre des ricanements du à mon petit show . Mais je comptais pas me laisser faire par eux . **Chuttttt , il y en a qui essaye de discuter **, dis-je un peu plus haut pour que tous m'écoute . Marcus me regarda en souriant . **Voilà tu peux continuer , ils sont calmés **, dis-je à Marcus . Batman et Robin se mit à rire . Moi je souriais niaisement .** Bon reprenons cette conversation interressante . On en était où ? ...Ha oui , mes préférés ,** chuchotai-je .

-** ...**

**- Voilà c'est aussi pour cela que je préfère être avec vous . Vous voyez Croc-man , c'est une vraie pipellette . Toujours à la ramener pour rien . Et Blood-boy et ses blagues vasseuses . Pffff ils me fatiguent **, leur expliquai-je tout en continuant à pousser Ice-girl . Donc pousser un bloc de béton .

-** ...**

**- En plus aucune conversation , **continuai-je mon manège . Bien sur je jettais un coup d'oeil vers mes gardes du corps . Croc-man avait rejoint Blood-boy . Ils me regardaient tous les deux avec des yeux noir de colère . _Pffff même pas peur , pensai-je _. Je leur tirais la langue . Ce qui les détendit aussitôt . **Et puis vous les avaient regardé . Aucun style !** Deux grognements m'atteignirent de suite . Instinctivement , je regardais Marcus et lui fit un petit sourire pour lui faire comprendre que c'était le but . Il n'avait pas l'air enchanté mais il ne répliqua pas . **Rhooo mais chutttt , vous deux **, leur dis-je .** Vous voyez , aucune éduction .**

**- ...**

**- Même si cette conversation est des plus captivante , il faudrait peut-être que vous y participiez un minimum** , leur expliquai-je . **En sachant que vous et moi étions super proche , si vous me répondez jamais , ils vont commencer à se poser des questions** , leur dis en fesant un signe de main qui englobait tous les vampires de la salle . **Après toutes les choses gentilles que j'ai dites sur vous , vous ne voudriez quand même pas que je passe pour une menteuse **. Je continuais à pousser Ice-girl et je commençais à avoir mal à l'épaule . Je désespérais de gagner ce pari tout compte fait . Mais il me restait une dernière carte à jouer pour gagner . **Bien **, dis-je complètrement attristée.

**- ...**

**- Je me suis trompée . Je croyais que vous aimiez votre Roi et comme étant sa compagne , vous m'aimeriez un peu **, dis je acablée . Malgré ma tirade je continuais à pousser à Ice -girl . Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'à ses mots , elle bouge de suite pour me regarder . Elle avait un regard qui disait qu'elle n'était pas du tout contente . _Les vampires et leur instinct , ça marche à tous les coups , pensai-je _. Ce qui me fit trébucher mais Dark-boy me rattrappa en un instant .

- **Mais t'es pas possible , fais attention ! Et sache que nous aimons notre Roi **, me siffla-t-il dessus . Il me regarda un instant se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de me dire . Le fait aussi qu'il avait parlé à haute voix . Mais je lui laissais pas le temps de s'appitoyer et je me mis à hurler .

-** YOUPIIIII **, hurlai-je à pleins poumons . Je regardais Croc-man qui avait l'air dépiter . **J'AI GAGNE , J'AI GAGNE **, continuai-je en tapant dans mes mains folle de joie . Quand d'un coup je fus prise dans un étau protecteur .

-** Pas que le fait de te voir si heureuse parmis nous me déranges mais là nous travaillons il mio angelo **, me susurra Marcus au creux de mon oreille . **Même si je t'avoue qu'après avoir entendu de ta bouche que tu étais ma compagne me donne plus trop envie de travailler** , accentua-t-il ses dires par un baiser dans mon cou . J'avais l'impression qu'il ne les décollerait plus . **Mais sache que moi je t'aime comme un fou et que ton jeu était à la limite du supportable **, me fesant rappeler de ne plus aller trop loin en sa présence .

- **Je suis désolée Marcus ,** murmurai-je si bas que je ne savais pas si il m'avait entendu .** Pour mon comportement dans la cuisine **, précisai-je . Il redéposa un baiser dans mon cou pour me faire comprendre que c'était passé mais je sentais que nous allions en reparler à un autre moment . **Par contre je le suis beaucoup moins pour ce que j'ai fait ici **, souriai-je fier de moi .

- **je le savais déjà **, s'amusa-t-il à son tour . **Alors c'était donc cela le pari contre Dem . Qu'a-t-il donc perdu ?** me demanda-t-il en me tournant vers lui . Ses yeux m'hypnotisèrent .

- **Il doit éxécuter un gage sans discuter** , me réjouissai-je grandement sachant exactement ce que je voulais qu'il fasse . Mais voyant le regard inquiet de Marcus , je m'en voulut immédiatement ._ C'est fatiguant ces machins de compagnons , pensai-je _.** Rien qui me concerne , il devra même pas me toucher **, le rassurai-je . Je savais que c'était cela car il se détendit aussitôt . Il me regardait avec tant d'instensité que cela me destabilisa et je détournais le regard . Encore une fois je m'escusais ...**je suis désolée Marcus .**

- **Ce n'est rien **, il me prit mon menton pour me faire le regarder , **j'ai l'éternité pour gagner ton coeur maintenant que je t'ai trouvé . Je serais toujours là Isabella , je ne t'abandonnerai jamais . Et si je dois te le répeter tous les jours alors je le ferais . Jusqu'à ce que tu te rendes compte que tu es à moi comme je suis à toi **, me déclara-t-il avec tout son amour . J'acquiéçais ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autres .

- **Je ...je vais y aller **, bégayai-je en me dégageant . Bien sur cela n'empêcha pas Marcus de déposer un dernier baiser dans mon cou après m'avoir serrée dans ses bras .** A tout à l'heure **.

-** Oui , je viendrai te voir après mes réunions **, m'expliqua-t-il près à partir pour me suivre .

- **Bon désolé pour mon petit numéro **, dis-je à l'ensemble de la salle ,** mais les humains sont intenables , je comprend pourquoi vous les croquer **, je rigolais à ma blague pourrie . Marcus grognait pour le fun puisque j'étais humaine .** Mais oui personne ne va me croquer Marcus **, répondis-je à son grognement . **A moins que **... pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Marcus intervint

- **Isabella** , cria-t-il

-** Hooo ça va , je rigole **, lui dis-je en souriant .** Bon allez les gars , on est pas les bienvenus ici . Il faudrait revoir votre sens de l'hospitalité vos seigneuries **, leur dis-je en fesant une révérence . J'entendis beaucoup de vampires rigoler . Je m'éloignais vers la porte de la salle quand j'entendis faiblement car il parlait en vitesse vampirique .

- _**Je l'aime **_, affirma Marcus . _**E**__**lle est impossible mais je l'aime plus chaques jours .**_

-_** On sait mon frère . Elle a du répondant et de l'imagination**_ , répondit Batman . _**Franchement Alec et Jane , les deux impertubables ...**_

- _**Oui j'ai bien rit . Elle est impayable , j'ai hate de savoir ce qu'elle a réserver à Dem **_, répliqua Robin . C'est à ce moment que j'entendit un mini grognement . C'était Croc-man qui avait entendu la dernière réplique de Robin . Ce qui , bien entendu me fit sourire . _Ma vengeance avait commencé , pensai-je ._

- **Alors Croc-man c'est qui la petite humaine faible et fragile qui a battu le fort et sanguinaire vampire ?** lui demandai-je bras croisés avant de sortir de la salle . Je savais que tous avaient entendu et attendaient qu'il parle .

- **Pfff** , répondit-il .

-** J'attends Croc-man . Serais-tu un homme doublé d'un vampire sans parole ?** continuai-je à l'enfoncer .

- **Non ça va , ça va ... c'est toi la plus forte Isabella **, marmona-t-il dans ses dents .

- **Le grand et valeureux major qui se rabaisse devant une humaine , j'y crois même pas **, s'exclaffa Blood-boy .

- **Toi la ramènes pas trop . Tu es le prochain sur ma liste noire ,** lui répondis-je mauvaise .

-** Ta liste noire ?** répéta-t-il incrédule .

- **Oui tu n'es pas au courant enfin vous n'êtes pas au courant . Scoop du jour **, annonça-t-il . **Isabella ici présente à décider de se venger de tous les vampires qui lui ont menti sur sa vrai destinée **, expliqua-t-il clairement . **Et étant le premier à l'avoir rencontrer , je suis le premier à subir sa vengeance** , se lamenta-t-il . **Donc c'est toi le prochain mon pote en regardant Blood-boy .**

- **Hahaha** , rigola-t-il , **je n'ai pas vraiment peur d'une petite humaine **, en s'escusant du regard auprès de son Roi .

- **J'ai dis cela aussi et le pari était loin d'être facile à réaliser . Pourtant j'ai perdu et je suis à sa merci . Alors méfies-toi , elle est rusée **, le prévint-il .

- **Je verrais bien , je l'attends notre petite rebelle **, s'amusa-t-il .

- **T'as aucune chance **, lui murmurai-je sévère . Je me retournais et souriais à Marcus avant de sortir . Il me rendit mon sourire . Il me souffla un "je t'aime " . Je détournais la tête toutes ses attentions me mettaient mal à l'aise . Je m'en voulais de lui faire cela mais il me fallait me protéger . **Allons-y , j'ai un gage à préparer moi **, dis-je à mes gardes du corps .

Nous avancions en silence vers le jardin . Je voulais aller le visiter . Marcus allait certainement nous y rejoindre mais cela me permetterait de m'y préparer . Quand il était dans les parages , j'avais toujours du mal à controler mes émotions . Mes gardes du corps me laissèrent un peu d'intimité . Je m'asseyais au pied d'un saul-pleureur . Cet arbre m'avait toujours fasciné . Il avait une aura , on pouvait sentir ses émotions . Je laissais mon esprit s'évader au grès du vent . Les branches et les feullies de cet arbre virevoltaient autour de moi . C'était très reposant d'être ici . Je fermais les yeux et profitais du moment .Je pense que je venais de trouver mon endroit préféré derrière la bibliothèque . _Un livre et ce serait le paradis , pensai-je _. Une autre liberté , celle d'espérer .


End file.
